Arc Rider Wizard & Apprentice X Spider Rider Gaim & Dreigon
by AKA99
Summary: Four Riders: Wizard, Gaim, Apprentice, Dreigon! All of them have different adventures, but each must now take part in something which will all bring them together, but at what cost? (Has a lot of errors in grammar, plot, and spelling, particularly in Part 6, sorry)
1. Part 1: Apprentice

Movie Special 1: Arc Rider Apprentice: Relationship Troubles

* * *

Regular text: Electro, OK?

Talking: "Electro, OK?"

Different language (Mainly Japanese): _"Electro, OK?"_

Belt, Ring Activation, and Finishers: **Electro, OK?**

Thoughts and Flashbacks: _Electro, OK?_

* * *

**A/N The characters are a little OOC here, keep that in mind when you see them. Also, the information on Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V that I have on here is based on the information that I currently have on the series, and the information as of the current date, which at the time of writing is 11-8-14.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V and Kamen Rider are two completely different subjects that are in no way close to being in my possession. They belong to their respective owners and the same goes to the characters and any other anime/series shown here.**

* * *

A bike drove down a road, maneuvering through traffic as best as it could. On the bike was a boy wearing a gold dress shirt and black dress pants along with a silver tie. Around his waist was a belt, but the buckle was a hand with the fingers pointing towards the left. On his right hand he had a large ring with the part on top being silver with a hand design on the front. The hand design was like his belt buckle and had an orange outline. In his left hand, he had a bouquet of flowers. The flowers were Roses, Lily's, Iris's, Tulip's, Dandelion's, and Sakura's. (Reference right there, pay attention)

Driving to a red light, he stopped and looked around as the time went by.

"It's almost time, I can't believe that for once, I'm going to be early." The boy spoke out loud.

He made a left turn down a road when he heard a kind of chirping. "No, not now!" he pulled over and took his helmet off, revealing he had short silver hair. Looking up, he saw a green humanoid-like creature with giant butterfly wings floating down.

"Fairy-chan, what's wrong this time?" Fairy-chan chirped as it floated around the boys head.

"A Phantom? Now?! Oh man" the boy put his helmet back on and sighed "sorry Masumi-chan, I might be a bit late" he complained out loud before following Fairy-chan, who was beginning to fly away.

* * *

The bike stopped in front of a building that had a monster in front of it. The monster was designed somewhat like a horse, even having a snout, and was covered in feathers of all kinds.

"What kind of Phantom are you?" the boy got off his bike and set the flowers down there. He also set a timer on his watch.

"Oh? And who might you be?" the Phantom asked "are you here to see the Pegasus's graceful show?"

"Sorry, but graceful isn't usually attributed to ugly" the boy placed the hand with the ring over his belt.

**Driver On, OK?**

The buckle enlarged and formed a larger buckle that had two handles from the side, like that of a bike except it was tilted to the left.

Reaching to his belt, he pushed the right handle down, activating the belt.

**Shabadoobie Touch To Henshin! Shabadoobie Touch To Henshin!**

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a ring that had a silver base and a gold gem on the front. He slid it onto his left middle finger the flicked down a piece of plastic, making it appear like a visor before he turned his hand so that the side was facing the Phantom.

"Henshin" he flicked his left index finger over the silver base, causing a slight click to happen before he placed the ring on the belt, causing a small disc to appear over it, flashing for a brief moment, with the ring glowing.

**Electro, OK? *Electricity and Thunder noises start sounding from the belt after the call***

The boy held the ring up before throwing his hand into the air, causing a disc like the one on his belt to appear.

The disc traveled down, creating a black suit with several gold gems all over it. His helmet appeared to be based off the Electro ring on his middle finger.

"Arc Rider Apprentice" Apprentice showed off the ring on his left hand. "Saa, Class-time da" Apprentice replaced the Driver On Ring with another ring before switching the sides on the belt.

**Lupachi Magic, Touch To Go! Lupachi Magic, Touch To Go!**

He activated the ring and held his hand to the side.

**Portal, OK?**

A magic ring appeared to the side and he reached into it, causing his hand to vanish from the opposite side before he brought it back and revealed that he had a gold crossbow in his hand.

Pointing it a the Phantom, he pulled the trigger multiple times and several arrows shot from it. The Phantom retaliated by firing several feathers. The arrows and feathers curved in the air and impacted each other.

Apprentice folded the handle up and turned the blade 90 degrees, the edges of the crossbow folding up to form a sword.

He ran at the Phantom.

Slashing wide, the Phantom dodged before Apprentice spun around and swung again, catching it across it's chest before he swung his sword around for effect and then stabbed it in the stomach.

"Huh, much more dramatic then last time… great, I'm turning into Yuya" Apprentice sighed. He ran forward again and began spinning his blade rapidly again, slashing all over the Phantom before he spun around and kicked it away.

"Saa, Final Bell" Apprentice opened the hand on his sword.

**Come On And Slash, Shake Hands! Come On And Slash, Shake Hands!**

Apprentice put the ring on the hand.

**Electro, Slash Strike! **

His sword charged with electricity and he prepared to attack.

Apprentice prepared to slash wide when a single blast of energy hit him and made him stumble back a bit, the energy on his sword fading away.

Turning to the source, the Rider and Phantom saw another Rider, but this one was female. Her suit was like Apprentice's, but it had violet jewels instead of gold, and the jewel on her helmet was triangle shaped and there were two horns on it.

"Sorry, Apprentice-kun, but this Phantom is mine"

"Crystal" Apprentice pointed his weapon at her. "You have a grudge with this one too?"

"Yes, this one has attacked several schools as of late, attacking innocents and hoping to find Gates, unfortunately killing a few of them as well"

"Okay, then maybe we could work together with this one" Apprentice asked.

"As much as I would, I have somewhere to be, so I would prefer to finish this fast on my own!" Crystal held her staff out and ran at the Phantom, beginning to attack it.

"Well, can't really do much but help!" Apprentice ran in and began to help.

"What did I just say!?" Crystal held him back while fighting.

"Can't help myself, I need to finish this guy too?" Apprentice broke through her guard and began slashing away at the Phantom.

"If you two would stop fighting, then you would finish this sooner!" the Phantom unleashed several shots at them and ran from the fight.

The two got their bearings back and Crystal took a step forward.

"Did you really have to jump in like that, I would have had it" Crystal snapped.

"Really, I was just about to finish them, and then you blasted me with your staff!" Apprentice retaliated.

"You were irrelevant; I could have handled it with the little damage you dealt him"

"Irrelevant? I don't remember being irrelevant when I saved you from that Phantom that time a few weeks back in Guardian Style when you couldn't figure out how to use your new ring"

Crystal slapped Apprentice, "don't talk down to me!"

"I'm taller then you and-!" a beeping was heard and they both looked down.

"Ah! That's right, I got to go!" Apprentice ran towards his bike and got on.

"Where are you going?" Crystal called to him.

"I have to go! Don't have time to talk right now!" Apprentice snapped before he started the bike and held the flowers before he drove away, a gold magic ring appearing under his bike and going up, causing his suit to vanish.

"Tch, what a meddlesome guy" Crystal crossed her arms before remembering something.

"Ah, crap! I was supposed to meet Kai-kun!" Crystal ran somewhere and a violet magic ring appeared under her feet, traveling up and causing her suit to disintegrate, revealing she was an attractive dark-skinned girl with long black hair. She had a violet dress that went down to her knees with several green highlights.

She made it to the road and hailed a taxi, before getting in.

* * *

-15 minutes later-

The boy from before, Apprentice, stood in front of a restaurant, waiting on a public bench.

In his hands was the bouquet of flowers, which he briefly looked at before looking around again.

"She's awfully late, I didn't miss her, did I?" the boy worried.

"Kai-kun!" the boy turned his head and saw the girl from before (Crystal's user), running towards him.

"Oh, Masumi-chan!" Kai stood up and accepted a hug from her, wrapping his arms around her as she did to him.

The two disconnected and Masumi took a step back, Kai handing her the flowers as she did.

Masumi looked at the flowers and blushed, "Sorry, I'm late, I had to deal with some rude guy" Masumi told him, holding the flowers close to her.

"It's fine, I just can't believe I'm early for once" Kai chuckled.

"Mou, Kai-kun, I was late for once, don't let that fact go to your head" Masumi giggled.

"Gomen, Masumi-chan, I just couldn't help myself" Kai smiled.

"So, should we go eat now, or are we going to banter back and forth?" Masumi asked.

"Depends, will you stop first or should I?" Kai questioned.

Masumi playfully punched Kai in the arm and took his left hand in her right before both walked in. However, neither of them noticed that on Masumi's right hand was a silver ring with a violet gem while on Kai's left hand was the orange outlined Driver On Ring.

Both rings lightly glowed in being near proximity to one another.

* * *

(Cue: Movie Segment Title)

* * *

A day later, Kai sat in class at school. He was now currently wearing a school uniform and taking notes at what he saw, but he took a brief moment to look at the seat two seats away from him.

"Yuzu-san, where's Yuya?" he whispered to the person inhabiting the desk to his left.

"He's still out looking for a place to keep that Ring safe" Yuzu whispered back.

"Any idea when he's getting back?" Kai asked.

"No, it's to my knowledge he's in South America by now" Yuzu looked sad.

"What's the matter, sad you're boyfriends gone?" Kai quietly teased.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Yuzu accidentally shouted out loud, gaining the attention of the rest of the class.

"S-sorry!" she stammered out, blushing profusely.

A few minutes later, when everyone almost forgot about it, Kai whispered to her: "my bad"

* * *

After school ended, Yuzu and Kai walked outside.

"I'll see you at the Duel School, Yuzu" Kai waved.

"Alright, just don't take long" she called back.

Kai walked for a while, eventually reaching a park and he waited there for a while.

"Kai-kun" Kai looked over and saw Masumi walking towards him. She was now wearing a school uniform as well.

"Oh, Masumi-chan, you sure had me waiting for a while" Kai stood up, sighing.

"Mou, don't treat me like that, I can break up with you"

"Masumi-chan, stop worrying like that, you'll get lines on your face" Kai joked.

"Even so, I'll still live longer then you" Masumi hugged his arm.

Kai smiled at Masumi, who smiled in response.

"You guys do this so much it actually gets sickening" Masumi and Kai looked forward and saw that someone was in their way.

"Oh, Reiji-san, what's the matter?" Kai asked.

"We're looking into a lead about recent Phantom activity nearby, you guys wouldn't happen to have noticed anything about that, have you?" Reiji asked.

"Well, there was a Phantom last night, but a Rider jumped in and saved me so I could get away" Kai lied.

"Eh, a Phantom was after you, Kai-kun?" Masumi asked.

"It was nothing, I'm fine" Kai told her.

"Anyways, I'll let you guys get to what you were doing, but warn me if it happens again, okay?" Reiji walked away. Masumi and Kai began talking about the attack, with Kai having to build upon the lie.

"If those two keep going with that secret, then it'll be hard for them to admit to the mistake when the truth comes out" Reiji sighed.

Eventually, the couple made it to a house and stopped in front of it.

"Thanks for walking me home again, Kai-kun" Masumi grinned.

"It was no problem, I'm always going to be there Masumi" Kai told her.

Masumi's smile grew and she wrapped her arms around Kai before she ran inside the house.

"Well, that's me" Kai began to walk away and got to a distance where he thought he would be safe when he took out three rings and activated them on the inactive belt he had.

**Werewolf! Fairy! Hydra! OK?**

Several trays appeared in midair and formed three bodies and he stuck the three rings in each of their bodies, activating them.

"Guys, could you go find the Phantom?" the three PlaMonsters nodded and went in separate directions.

Taking out another ring, he placed it onto his belt and activated it.

**Portal, OK?**

A magic ring appeared and he reached into it, pulling out his motorcycle before boarding it and driving away.

* * *

"Ah, Kai, you're late" Yuzu said as Kai walked into the room.

"Gomen, what did I miss?" Kai asked.

"Dad's still trying to figure out that "Hope Summoning" you created"

"Really? I don't even know how I did that, and I think Yuya would have a better chance at recreating it" Kai sighed.

"Still, what about that Ring you've been working on? Do you plan to give it to Masumi?"

"Yeah I'm nearly done, and I plan to give it to her on our anniversary in a few days"

"Two dates in one week? What are you two playing at?"

"Well what do you expect, it's my first relationship and I'm pretty sure it's hers first too, I don't think we really know what to do" Kai bashfully admitted.

Yuzu sighed. "Just get in there and start working on the formula" she pointed her thumb towards the room and Kai walked into it, seeing two others in there.

"Oh, Sora, Mr. Hiiragi, what are you two doing?" Kai asked.

"Kai-san, you're here late, again" Sora complained.

"Sora, don't get onto him again" Mr. Hiiragi sighed.

"Yeah, I was busy, get over it" Kai told Sora. He looked at Mr. Hiiragi. "I'm going to try and recreate the Summoning, okay?" Mr. Hiiragi nodded and Kai walked into a separate room. He placed his equipment on and drew the cards he needed.

"Okay, we're activating the Action Field now, Kai-san" Sora's voice rang out.

Kai nodded and the room suddenly changed into an arena filled with people.

"Screaming fans, really?" Kai asked.

"Sorry, thought it would motivate you" Mr. Hiiragi spoke up.

Kai shook his head up and activated his Duel Disk.

"I set the Pendulum Scale using the Scale Two Flame Rider and the Scale Seven Dragon Rider!" Kai placed the two cards on the ends of the disc, causing the word 'Pendulum' to flash over the screen.

Two pillars of light appeared besides him, and two armored warriors, both of them having a black suit and gems on it. Red on Flame Rider and Silver on Dragon Rider.

"I Pendulum Summon, Land Rider, Water Rider, and Hurricane Rider!" Three armored warriors similar to Dragon and Flame Rider appeared, but with different colored gems, yellow on Land Rider, blue on Water Rider, and green on Hurricane Rider. "I activate the effect of Dragon Rider, allowing me to summon another Dragon Rider directly from my deck, and allowing it to be used on the field!" Another Dragon Rider appeared on the field.

"Now I activate the effect of the Spell Card: 'Despair Removal!', and with it, I can summon two more copies of a monster as tokens on the field!"

"Not going to lie you'd need incredible luck to get the right cards for this to work" Sora sighed.

"I overlay Land Rider with Dragon Rider 1, Water Rider with Dragon Rider 2, and Hurricane Rider with Dragon Rider 3 in order to summon up Land Dragon Rider, Water Dragon Rider, and Hurricane Dragon Rider!"

On the field, the three monsters upgraded into different forms.

"This is getting more complex then the last time he did it" Mr. Hiiragi shook his head.

"I activate the spell card: 'True Hope', and with it, I combine all of the monsters on my field!"

When he tried to do anything, his Duel Disk sparked and he flew back from an explosion.

"Kai!"

"Kai-san!"

The Action Field and the monsters dissolved as Kai stood up.

"Are you okay?" Yuzu ran in from her observatory.

"Yeah, but it didn't work" Kai sighed.

"Kai, is it possible that it didn't work because last time it was Yuya who allowed you to use his powers to perform the Summoning, since he's not here, it took you longer to transform, and you used more power trying to do it. Maybe you should just wait for Yuya to come back so he can help you"

"Yeah… I think that would be the best idea" Kai nodded.

"Until then, just save up your Mana for fighting the Phantoms, okay?" Yuzu comforted Kai.

"Ah, I guess" Kai pulled out a ring that was reminiscent of his Electro Ring except it was bigger and bulkier with an orange gem.

"If you want, you could go work on Masumi's Ring, I think it needs a bit more polishing and trimming before you can fit the gem into the base" Yuzu tried.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me" Kai put on a false smile before walking into another room.

After closing the door behind him, he sat down in the chair and looked over the equipment in front of him.

He grabbed a pink gem and looked over it before he set it down and started to carve it into a rounder shape, but it seemed he was upset and distressed as he was doing it.

At the door, it slightly opened and Yuzu peeked in.

"Kai" she whispered under her breath, so he couldn't hear her.

Looking down at her hand, she looked at the Engage Ring on her hand before she closed the door silently and walked away.

* * *

Later, Kai took a towel and wiped the object in his hand, being very delicate as he did.

Setting it down, he looked at the object in his hand. It was a ring similar to Crystal's helmet, and with a pink gem. The "visor" was to the sides and the gem that was normally on the "forehead" was on the top. Kai moved the gem down to the "forehead" and back, causing the "visor" pieces to move back and forth, completing the design.

"Alright, it's finally done" Kai admired the Ring.

Putting away all the equipment, he placed the Ring in his pocket and put all of the items away before he walked out of the room.

"Oh, Kai, are you finally done for the day?" Yuzu asked him.

"Yeah, all I need to do now is wait to give it to Masumi."

"Oh, you're actually done with the Ring?"

Kai nodded and pulled the Ring out of his pocket, showing it to Yuzu.

"Whoa, this is really beautiful!" Yuzu carefully took it and looked over it. "Though it looks like Crystal's Darkness Style"

"I did base it off of Darkness Style a bit, but I also tweaked it to resemble your mana"

"Eh? Why me?"

"Special request from Yuya, he thought that by making it in reference to friends, that it would show how much she means to me, the loveable idiot. However, I made it in reference to Crystal, as the relationship she and Apprentice have is… complicated."

"You say that and she'll never forgive you" she shoved the Ring back into his hands.

"You know at least I'm trying! If anything I would say you and Yuya have to admit you like each other before you lose each other!"

Yuzu blushed and punched Kai in the face, knocking him into a wall.

"Yuzu, calm down, I may be serious but you know it's true!" Kai yelled.

"_U-urusai!_ (S-shut up!)" Yuzu stomped out of the room.

Kai stood up and dusted himself off when he heard chirping.

Walking outside, he looked around before he saw one of his PlaMonsters coming towards him.

"Hydra-san, found the Phantom?" the PlaMonster nodded and Kai got on his bike before following it.

Unbeknownst to him, Masumi appeared around the corner.

"Kai-kun?" she said to herself before she took out a ring and activated it on her belt.

**SPEED, PLEASE!**

Masumi glowed silver before she sped after Kai.

* * *

Kai reached a city square where the Pegasus Phantom was attacking several people.

"Great, you again, hopefully I can defeat you without interference." Kai put the Ring to his belt.

**Driver On, OK?**

The buckle enlarged and formed the Apprentice Driver when Kai placed on the Electro Ring before he switched the sides on his belt.

**SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

He flicked down the visor, making it appear like a visor before he turned his hand so that the side was facing the Phantom.

"Henshin" he flicked his left index finger over the silver base, causing a slight click to happen before he placed the ring on the belt, causing the Magic Ring to appear over it, flashing for a brief moment, with the ring glowing.

**Electro, OK?**

He formed his suit and grabbed his Portal Ring before activating it.

**Portal, Ok?**

He reached in and grabbed his crossbow before forming blade mode and he ran at the Phantom.

However, Masumi ran in at that moment, causing Apprentice to stop as she ran in where Apprentice could see her.

"So, it's you to again" Masumi placed on a ring similar to Kai's Driver On Ring except it was yellow instead of orange.

"Masumi-chan" Apprentice whispered.

**DRIVER ON, PLEASE!**

A belt somewhat like Apprentice's appeared, except it had two switches on the side (Wizard's belt).

She placed on a violet ring and switched sides on her belt.

**SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

She flicked the visor down and put her arm across her chest, her palm facing towards her. "Henshin" she clenched her fist before placing the Ring on her belt.

**Darkness, Please! Yami, Yami, Yami Yami Yami! (To the tune of the Flame Ring)**

She lowered her hands to the side and a violet Magic Ring appeared under her, going up slowly and forming the Crystal Darkness Style.

Crystal pulled out another ring and activated it.

**CONNECT, PLEASE!**

She held her hand out and formed a Magic Ring before her staff appeared from it and she held it in front of her before running at the two.

Fighting the Pegasus Phantom, she noticed Apprentice.

"Hey, what's the matter with you!" She shouted.

"Masumi-chan?"

"Eh? You know me?" Crystal knocked the Pegasus Phantom back before traveling to Apprentice, who just stood there paralyzed.

"How do you know me?" she asked.

"Masumi-chan…" Apprentice repeated. He looked up and saw the Pegasus Phantom before it unleashed several feathers at them "…look out!" Apprentice shoved her out of the way and received the full brunt of the attack.

"Eh?" Crystal landed and rolled on her back.

Apprentice fell forward, not moving. The Pegasus Phantom began to laugh and flicked his wrist, a grey screen appearing around them and traveling through them, changing the scenery around them.

Crystal looked around as it happened, confused before she looked at Apprentice.

"Oi, are you okay?" she moved to Apprentice's side and helped him up.

Apprentice looked at her before he slashed across her chest and punched her away.

"Hey! What are you doing!" she blocked an attack with her staff before she bashed him across his helmet. Apprentice responded by getting his bearings back fast and charging.

Crystal pointed her staff at him and unleashed several shots at him.

Apprentice simply stood there, dodging them before he looked back up at her.

"Masumi-chan, you think that you can really stop me? You know the true strength I have!"

"Stop talking like you know me, who are you!" Crystal shouted.

"That's sad really, can't you recognize your own boyfriend?"

"Eh, Kai-kun?" Realization hit Crystal and Apprentice took that chance to run at her.

She managed to block in time.

"Kai, what's wrong with you?" she looked to his shoulder and saw a feather stuck in his shoulder.

"I get it! That last attack-" she was interrupted by the Pegasus Phantom attacking her and sending her away from Apprentice.

She kept getting knocked away more and more.

"No, I have to help!" she pulled out a ring and activated it.

**Light, Please! Hi-Ka-Ri Hikari Hi-Ka-Ri! (To the tune of TaToBa)**

A Green Magic ring appeared under her feet and traveled up, changing the violet gems to green and the horns on her helmet turned downwards.

"Kai-kun" her staff transformed into a scythe "I don't know why you're wearing that armor, but I will help you get out of the Phantom's control!"

The two ran at each other. Crystal swung for his head, but he docked and stabbed forward, catching her across the chest.

Apprentice shifted his sword back to crossbow mode and shot her several times, causing her to stumble back.

Apprentice laughed before he ran at her again, hitting her with the sides of his crossbow.

He kicked her away and followed it through with a blast and then a punch.

"Kai-kun, what's gotten into you?" Crystal pulled out a ring and placed it on, but was shot away before she could activate it.

As she fell back, Apprentice opened the hand on his weapon and activated the finisher before he pointed it at her.

**Come On And Shoot, Shake Hands! Come On And Shoot, Shake Hands!**

**Electro, Shooting Strike!**

"Saa, Final Bell" Apprentice teased the trigger.

**Nasty Vent!**

A screech ran through the area, preventing Apprentice from pulling the trigger.

All of a sudden, a black figure ran up and slashed across his chest, knocking him back. As he stumbled back, a female figure in white appeared and slashed as well.

"You okay?" the white figure asked Crystal, who nodded.

"Good, now get out of here" the black figure told her.

"What about Kai-kun?" Crystal asked.

"Kai-kun?" the black figure asked. He turned around just in time to get attacked by Apprentice.

Blocking Apprentice's crossbow, he pushed it off before he used his sword to strike across Apprentice's chest and then he punched him in the face.

"Wait!" Crystal attempted to get up and go towards Apprentice, but was stopped by the female figure stopped her.

"No, you have to go!"

"Don't touch me!"

Crystal shoved the female figure off her before she ran at Apprentice and activated her ring.

**Transfer, Please!**

Apprentice knocked the male figure off of him before all of a sudden, Crystal grabbed his hand and energy transferred before they were blasted backwards.

"Hey, are you okay?" the female figure moved to Crystal.

"Don't move!" the male figure moved towards Apprentice.

Apprentice sat up, "Where am I? What's happening?"

The female figure helped Crystal up.

Crystal took one look at the female figure before she punched her in the gut and knocked her away.

"Femme!" the male figure took at look at his ally, who was on the ground.

"Masumi-chan?" Apprentice got up.

Crystal saw him before she ran at him, brandishing her scythe.

Apprentice blocked with his crossbow and released several arrows as he jumped back.

Crystal spun her scythe around, blocking every blast before she ran at Apprentice.

"Crap!" he dodged an attack and activated another Style Change ring.

**Flight, OK? (sounds of flapping wings)**

He threw his hand forward and a silver magic ring appeared and prevented Crystal from moving forwards and it traveled back, changing the gems on his suit to silver.

Apprentice ran at Crystal and, for a lack of a better word, barrel-rolled over her scythe slash before he shot several arrows at her. He landed and circled around before firing several more arrows at her.

She threw her scythe at him, causing it to spin and fly towards him, almost on autopilot. Apprentice jumped up, an appearance of feathers around him as he did.

Femme took this chance to attack Crystal, slashing wide. Crystal dodged and attacked with her scythe, only to be blocked by Femme's sword. Femme opened a slot in her sword and activated a card.

**Sword Vent!**

A double-ended staff flew out of nowhere and hit Crystal, knocking her back as Femme sheathed her sword and grabbed her staff.

"Wait, don't hurt her!" Apprentice flew between them.

"Out of the way!"

Femme shoved him out of the way and used her staff against Crystal's scythe.

She swung around, striking Crystal before she kicked her in the stomach. Crystal got her bearings back and stabbed her scythe into the ground before she used it as a balance to flip forward and bury her foot into Femme's neck.

Femme stumbled back and Crystal picked up her scythe before slashing in an arc with it.

Apprentice jumped in all of a sudden and blocked with his crossbow before he activated a ring.

**Feather, OK?**

He held his hand out and the magic ring appeared before it blasted feathers at Crystal, disorienting her. Apprentice took this moment to grab Femme and her ally and fly away.

* * *

From a distance, there was a boy watching this scene, through a pair of binoculars. He blinked and took the binoculars off his eyes before rubbing them and looking again.

"Well, that's definitely unexpected" the boy leaned against a cane as he walked towards a large, weirdly shaped vehicle. He opened up the top and sat in it, starting it up before the top closed and the vehicle started to go after the flying people.

* * *

Apprentice landed, dropping Femme and her ally while he tumbled to the ground, exhausted and nearly falling off a cliff.

Another magic ring appeared under him and moved up, changing him back to Kai, who was panting.

"Okay, now do you mind explaining what's happening?" Femme asked, reaching to her belt and taking out a rectangular device, changing into a girl.

"Yeah, we need answers, now!" her ally took the device off his belt and changed to a boy who was about the same height as the girl.

"Okay, just… just give me a chance to catch my breath and think about what's happened" Kai sat up and panted.

"Okay, but hurry up, we don't know if they were following us" the girl said.

"Alright, first off, I'm Kai, nice to meet you" Kai said to them.

"Ceylan" the boy said.

"Beni" the girl said.

"Okay, first off, that Rider, Crystal, she's my girlfriend, Masumi, and I was put under some kind of spell and she changed it so that we switched roles with her as the one under control while I wasn't anymore"

"Wow, she seems nice" Beni said.

"Yeah, and that's my fault" Kai stood up and stretched his back out.

"What do you mean?" Beni asked.

"It's like this… Masumi and I... when we first met, she honestly couldn't stand me, but I thought she was one of the most beautiful people I've met. Eventually, I started to grow on her and we found out each others identities.

"We became an official couple sometime after that. Then the final battle with the Phantom's happened, and she was on her last breath. I used an untested ring, the Heal Ring, because I didn't want her to die. When she healed… it wasn't going to go without consequences. She now acted as if I was everything to her, and it was because of that stupid concussion." Kai pulled out a ring with a heart and a plus on it.

"I've worked so hard on it to make it so she would return to normal, because I know that she is suffering deep down because of what I've done"

Beni came over and slapped him, causing him to drop the ring.

"After all of your history, you just decide to do this to someone who you care about!"

"It's not like I have a choice... I love her, but even if I heal her fully, she'll never forgive me" Kai reached down picked up the ring, "but I'd rather have her hate me then have her entire past and personality rewritten because of my selfish desires"

"Is it really so?" the three of them turned to see the boy walking on the cane towards them.

"Guren" Ceylan said.

"Do you really think you should be out and about with your leg like that?" Beni asked.

"It'll be fine Beni" Guren walked towards them, albeit a bit slowly with his cane. But all it did was cause dramatic effect.

"Why do you think she'll never forgive you? It is apparent that based on what you said that her personality changed, but isn't it possible that she didn't change too much" Guren made it to them.

"No, she used to be a lit colder to anyone"

"So why would you want her back, she sounds like she is better then before" Ceylan asked.

"It's not like that; the longer she is in this personality, the more damage she'll have to her mental state. As much as I want her to be okay, I can't do it fast enough that there won't be damage"

Guren nodded and took the ring from Kai. "The ring appears to be the base of your hope, don't ever lose or break it" he handed it back.

"You act like she won't forgive you and that you'll lose her forever, but before you finish that thought, think about this, does she feel the same way you do about her?" Guren asked.

"I… don't know" Kai replied.

"Well, if she does, then it'll be fine" Guren grinned.

"What do you mean?" Kai tilted his head in confusion.

"Because, she has feelings as well, and if she feels that same as you did, even if she's colder, I have no doubt that eventually she'll forgive you"

"I can't do anything though, even if I try to heal her, she's still under mind control"

"Well, then show her the truth for both"

"Both Truths?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, that you'd go to Hell and back for her, and that you love her, show her that"

Kai nodded.

"Now, get ready to go, because they were following you guys, and I'm pretty sure they'll be here soon"

Kai swallowed and turned around before he started to walk forward.

Taking out a single ring, he placed it onto his hand before he activated it.

**Shine, OK?**

He pointed his hand in the air and a blinding flash of light shone from a Magic Ring, causing the other three to cover their eyes.

After a few seconds, the light died down and Kai lowered his hand.

"That should let them know we're here, and I know just what to do" Kai looked at the three, but I'll need your guys help"

* * *

The Pegasus Phantom and Crystal both appeared and they looked around.

"Where are those pesky Riders?" the Pegasus Phantom said out loud.

"Right here" the two turned and saw Guren, Ceylan, Beni, and Kai standing there.

"Oh, so you all came here to submit to your fate, have you?" the Pegasus Phantom said.

"Wrong, I'm here to save Masumi-chan and to defeat you" Kai announced.

"Well, good luck" the Pegasus Phantom snapped his fingers and Crystal took a stance with her scythe pointed towards them.

Kai looked at the three and nodded before he held up a crimson ring before he flicked the visor piece down.

Beni and Ceylan held out their rectangular devices and did two forms as well.

"Henshin!"

Beni and Ceylan slammed their rectangular devices into their belts and Kai switched sides on the belt and he placed the ring onto it.

**Knight, OK? (Sounds of metal hitting metal)**

A crimson Magic Ring appeared and traveled, creating his Apprentice suit, but the only difference was that the gems were an almost blood-red color.

Three images converged to form their Femme and Knight suits.

"Saa, Class time da" Apprentice took his sword out and brandished it.

Knight and Femme activated a single card respectively.

**Sword Vent!**

Femme's staff appeared in her hands and a lance appeared in Knight's right hand as they both got ready.

The three of them ran at their enemies, with Apprentice getting Crystal and Knight and Femme getting the Phantom.

Femme and Knight ran at the Phantom.

Femme slashed for the Phantom's head, but he dodged before Knight came in with his lance and stabbed forward, catching the Phantom before Femme jumped up and slashed downwards with her staff.

The Phantom stumbled back and Femme threw her staff before she drew her sword. Getting hit by the staff, the Phantom moved back before Knight swung his lance around and got the Phantom across his chest when Femme stabbed forward with her sword, jamming it into the Phantom's "mouth" before she opened a slot and inserted a card before activating it.

**Guard Vent!**

A shield appeared in her right hand and she began to use it to block the Phantom's attacks before she used her sword to retaliate. Knight copied her movements, except with two cards.

**Advent! Guard Vent!**

A giant bat flew out of nowhere before it attached to his back. Knight used the bat to fly up into the air and he slashed downwards as he came back down.

* * *

Apprentice blocked a slash from Crystal before he shoved the weapon out of the way and slashed across her chest.

She tried to move towards him and spun in a circle, swinging her scythe around and catching Apprentice.

Apprentice rolled back from the attack and folded his weapon to crossbow mode before shooting her. As she stumbled back, he converted his weapon to sword mode again and barrel-rolled forward, slashing downwards and getting her again.

Crystal regained her bearings and ran at him again.

Apprentice activated a ring at the last second.

**Driver Upgrade!**

His belt grew larger and the handles on the side were now completely horizontal and longer.

However, with the burst of energy that happened, Crystal was knocked back.

Apprentice grabbed the edge of the handle and moved it so it was vertical before he moved it to its original form.

**Shabadoobie Touch To Boost! Shabadoobie Touch To Boost!**

Apprentice switched his Knight Ring out for his Electro Ring before he activated it on his belt.

**Sky Electro, OK?**

Apprentice held his arms to his side as he stood up. A gold Magic Ring appeared in front of him and moved backwards. An apparition of a griffon appeared behind him and wrapped its wings around him as the ring disappeared, his suit changing colors.

The black on his suit turned a gold color and the gems vanished, replaced by a feathery wing design.

Apprentice took his sword and ran at Crystal.

She swung for his head, but he ducked and stabbed forward, catching her in the gut before he round kicked her in the neck and then punched her away. While she was falling back, he ran forward again and flipped forward, kicking her in the helmet before spinning in a circle multiple times and slashing across her chest each time.

As she fell back, Apprentice reached out and grabbed her right hand and switched the ring on there with his own before he activated it on his belt as fast as he could.

**Lupachi Magic, Touch To Boost! Lupachi Magic, Touch To Boost!**

**Heal, OK?**

A wave of golden energy covered Crystal and she fell back, electricity covering her as well as she collapsed to the ground.

Her suit dissolved and her eyes became pinpricks before they returned to normal.

Looking up, she noticed Apprentice as images came to her.

"Kai, I remember-"

"I know… but before you take me out of your life forever, just let me handle this" Apprentice looked at The Pegasus Phantom and ran at it, pretty steamed.

Apprentice shoved Knight and Femme out of the way before he ran in and slashed all over the Phantom. He kicked it away and converted his weapon to crossbow mode before firing several blasts. Reverting it back to sword mode, he slashed repeatedly at the Phantom before he knocked it off the cliff.

Turning around to see Knight and Femme staring at him, he nodded and replaced the ring on his right finger.

He turned around at the exact moment to block an attack from the Phantom.

"I refuse to die here" the Pegasus Phantom snarled as it flew above them.

"Too bad, we don't plan to either, and a wise man once said, 'the needs of the many outweigh the few, or the one'" Apprentice quoted. The wings on his chest glowed before he gained the apparition of wings and began to float into the air.

Sensing trouble, the Pegasus Phantom began to fly away, but it was too late.

**Come On And Slash, Shake Hands! Come On And Slash, Shake Hands!**

**Electro, Slash Strike!**

A single arc of electric energy hit the Phantom, and he started to fall to the ground.

Apprentice activated one last ring.

**Alright! Kick Strike! Iku Ze!**

**"Saa! Final Bell!" **Apprentice flew higher then the Phantom and flew back down, his foot glowing with electricity through a Magic Ring.

He made contact with the Phantom and the area exploded.

A few seconds later, Apprentice landed back on the cliff side and his suit faded away.

He faced the four people in front of him and looked at all of them, but looked at Masumi last before he walked towards her.

"Masumi-chan, are you okay?" he held his hand out for her.

She looked at it before she stood up and slapped him, much to the others shock.

"How could you do that to me? I remember everything that happened over the past few months, and how you healed me and changed me! Why wouldn't you just try to heal me earlier!?" Masumi shouted.

"I've tried all this time to help you, but by the time I managed to finish fixing the ring that caused it in the first place, it was too late"

"Kai, I've known you for a while and we've been through a lot, but this is by far one of the worst things you've done!" Tears started to leak out of her eyes.

Kai looked down in sadness and looked back up.

His belt changed back to standby mode and he turned around, taking out a Ring and activating it.

**Portal, OK?**

The Magic Ring appeared and his bike came from it and he reached in again, taking out a small brown chest and opened it, revealing there was a bunch of rings.

"Where are you going?" Masumi demanded.

"Does it matter, my jobs already done" Kai took off his rings except for his Electro Ring and took the rest of them out of his pockets.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ceylan asked.

Kai finished taking all of the rings out of his pockets and took the chain containing the rest of his rings before placing it into the chest. He closed the chest and inserted his electro ring into a slot on the chest, twisting it and causing it to lock.

Turning around again, he walked towards the other three and placed the chest on the ground.

"I'm leaving, so that if I lose hope, despair, and turn into a Phantom, then I don't become stronger through these Rings" Kai took his Electro ring off and looked at it.

"Wait, you don't mean-"

"That's right" all of a sudden, Kai threw his ring off the cliff as hard as he could. He followed through by grabbing the chest on the ground and chucking it as well, but he kept one last ring on, his Driver Upgrade Ring. Looking at all of them at least once and seeing the shock on their faces, he stopped on Masumi again.

"I saved you, but I can tell you don't want me around…" Kai got on his bike and put his helmet on "…and even if that's not true, I've forfeited my right to be a true Magician, Wizard, or Arc Rider after I healed you and changed you selfishly" Kai flicked the visor down.

"So I've quit being any of them" he drove off.

"Wait!" Ceylan and Beni started to chase after him.

Guren looked at Masumi, who was staring at the large drop in front of her in shock.


	2. Part 2: Dreigon

Movie Special 2: Spider Rider Dreigon: Destruction By Genesis

* * *

Regular text: Dragonfruit Arms

Talking: "Dragonfruit Arms"

Different language (Mainly Japanese): _"Dragonfruit Arms"_

Belt, Lockseeds, and Finishers: **Dragonfruit Arms**

Thoughts and Flashbacks: _Dragonfruit Arms_

Thought Communication: **_"Dragonfruit Arms"_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Spider Riders and Kamen Rider are two completely different subjects that are in no way close to being in my possession. They belong to their respective owners and the same goes to the characters and any other anime/series shown here.**

* * *

Z sat at a table in a room, carefully taking items and carving them quietly. He was in his own room in Arachna Castle, surprisingly enough. The surprising part is that he had is own room when not even a few weeks ago he was a prisoner in the dungeons and a patient in the infirmary.

The door opened and in walked Aqune, who was wearing her Inner World outfit and holding a bag of food.

"Z, what are you doing?" Aqune asked.

The person in question turned around in his chair and pulled a pair of goggles off his eyes.

"Oh, Aqune, when did you get back" Z asked.

"About 5 minutes ago." She dropped a bag next to him. "And I reiterate, what are you doing?"

"I'm working on something that can help us in the long run" Z turned back to the item in front of him.

"What is it?" she looked at it.

"A Genesis Driver" Z put his goggles on.

"Another Driver?"

"Yes, if I'm able to make this by myself without help, then I can surely repeat the process in order to make more for the others" Z picked up a tool and began working more on the Driver.

"How far are you?"

"Not very, I already created one using Embassy's power and reverse-engineered it to find out how it worked. Now I just need to figure out how much I can make with not that much of the same material"

"Wait, if Embassy let you create one with his power, how come you couldn't make any more?" Aqune asked.

"Because, Embassy only allowed me to make one, so I did" Z picked up a blowtorch from a toolbox and started to use it.

"Where did you get that stuff?" Aqune picked up a screwdriver.

"Leon let me borrow it" he took the screwdriver from her and began working on the part that he worked on previously.

"Alright, fair enough." Aqune walked out of the room.

Z turned around and then back before looking at some Lockseeds in a drawer.

"It's a shame these were failures, they actually would have worked very well." He accidentally clicked them open.

**(To the tune of the WizarDriver)**

**Flame!**

**Water!**

**Land!**

**Hurricane!**

He quickly relocked them before tossing them back in the drawer. "Those terms are spoken in that manner seems very familiar, but where in the world did I hear it from?"

Aqune came back with a chair.

Z looked up and then turned to her. "What are you doing?"

"Well, you can't do this on your own, can you? I at least want to help"

"Do you even know what a Genesis Driver is?"

Aqune pulled out her Driver and placed it on the table.

"We have the Sengoku Driver, the Genesis Driver, and now we have this Driver as well. I'm thinking they have to have the same kind of technology in each to make them work with the Lockseeds and to generate the suits and Arms." Aqune theorized.

"Huh, I didn't really think about that… you may be right" Z turned to Aqune and smiled, turning back to the Genesis Driver and unknowingly causing her to blush.

"But are you really okay with me taking apart your Driver like this… actually, where did you get this?" Z picked it up and looked at Aqune.

"Embassy gave it to me, remember."

"No, the only time I can't see what Embassy is thinking or doing is when I'm asleep. But I remember falling asleep after the fight where Kurokage and Gridon were revealed and I don't remember anything after that."

"Well, it was in that period of time I think" Aqune nodded.

"Okay, thanks" Z said. He placed the Driver on the table and used his tools to open it up.

Z handed Aqune a piece of paper and a writing utensil.

"Note which piece goes where, okay? And if you have to, draw the shape of which piece or pieces it's attached to" Z told her.

Aqune nodded and took the paper and utensil before the two got to work.

"Before I start, I just want to say that it will take a while, because I'll have to make two Sengoku Drivers first to be used to the process: one a mass production it can be used by anyone, the other a prototype version, it assigns itself to one person like my Driver" Z took his Driver out and placed it onto the table as an example.

"Anything you need you do, I'll be there to help you along the way" Aqune grinned.

Z smirked in response and the two got to work.

* * *

Some time later, the two were passed out. Z was across the desk, next to the items on the desk. Two of them were completed Sengoku Drivers while the remaining item was basically the same thing, only about ten percent done. Another object that was in the room was a Genesis Driver, which was on his bed.

A couple of others items included half eaten pieces of food, crumbs, wrappers, containers, basically an assortment from both Inner and Outer World.

Aqune on the other hand was leaned back against her chair, her utensil in her right hand, which was dropped to the ground while the paper and her left hand was in her lap.

"Hey, Z, Aqune-" the door opened and Corona poked her head in.

She saw the two in near complete darkness with only a candle lighting the room.

Walking towards them she saw what was on the table before looking at Z, who was still draped over table.

Corona sighed before she grabbed him by the shoulders and lifted him back so he was leaning against the chair.

Corona blew out the candle and closed the door behind her as she exited. However, unbeknownst to her Aqune had shifted in her seat and her head fell to the side, landing on Z's shoulder. Due to the impact, Z's head fell over as well, landing on Aqune's head.

* * *

(Cue: Movie Segment Title)

* * *

Aqune's eyes fluttered open and she looked around, realizing her predicament. She sat up, looking at Z while her cheeks slightly tinted.

Standing up, she placed the two items that was in her hands on the table and rushed out of the room.

Not long after, Z woke up and yawned. Looking around, he noticed the two items Aqune left behind and picked them up, looking at them before putting them down. He ran his hands over his face, taking a look at the items on the table in front of him before he stood up, cleaned off most of the food before he walked out the door.

Walking around the castle, he walked into the cafeteria and right into Hunter.

"Oh, sorry" Z told him.

"It's fine" Hunter nodded and walked past him and through the door.

Z continued with what he was doing, walking through the cafeteria before grabbing some food and sitting down at a table.

* * *

Elsewhere, Lumen sat in a hidden room in the castle, looking over a video feed.

"Buguese, what is it that I'm looking at right now?" he asked.

"This is supposed to be what happens when the Genesis Driver is activated, here we have Grasshop trying out his Driver.

The video changed so that it was showing Grasshop, who had his Genesis Driver on and his Lockseed in hand.

Grasshop held up the Lockseed. "Henshin!"

**Matsubokkuri Energy!**

Music rang from the Lockseed, somewhat similar to the theme heard from Gaim, Kurokage, and Zangetsu Drivers.

Grasshop placed the Lockseed onto the Driver before locking it in a high-tech noise to ring out.

**Lock, On!**

The belt started pulsing until the Grasshop snapped his fingers and placed his hand on the handle on the side before he pushed it in, causing the Lockseed to open up, rotating by two points on the bottom.

**Liquid!**

From a Crack, a Matsubokkuri Armor formed and it fell onto is head, forming a Kurokage suit

**Matsubokkuri Energy Arms!**

The Armor Parts unfolded the same way was the Matsubokkuri Armor Parts did before an extended and, for a lack of better word, better version of the Matsubokkuri Energy theme played.

In his right hand the Kagematsu appeared, the only difference being that there was a curved blade on the end.

"As you can see, with the Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed, the weapon you get is the Kagematsu-shin, which is quite the abnormality compared to the others"

"Others? What do you mean this is an abnormality?" Lumen asked.

"Well, when the other Energy Lockseeds were used, they all featured the same weapon, the Sonic Arrow, like so" he changed the video to that of Beerain, who had on a Genesis Driver and her Lockseed in hand.

"Henshin!" he clicked the Lockseed open before she swung her arm around behind her back and slammed it into her Driver.

**Peach Energy!**

A tune started from her Lockseed as well (I don't know how to describe the other Lockseed tunes except for like one) before she locked it in.

**Lock, On!**

The belt started pulsing and Beerain placed her thumb onto the handle before she pushed it in.

**Soda!**

A Crack formed above her and a pink set of Armor Parts appeared before it fell onto her head.

**Peach Energy Arms!**

It unfolded with the top and right forming a shoulder pad while the left and back formed, well, a back. The front folded down, revealing a chest plate that had a Rider symbol on the left part of her chest. Her helmet was shaped kind of like her Armor Parts and her eyes were a yellow color.

"As you can see, Marika and Kurokage-Shin both look to have improvements to their suits and more powers then if they used Sengoku Drivers."

"Yes I get that Buguese, that's why we got the Genesis Drivers in the first place" Lumen said.

"Hear me out, if we can create more of these Drivers then-"

Buguese was interrupted by a slight ringing noise.

Lumen checked it.

"There's an Invess attacking the camp in Helheim"

"Wait, we have a camp in Helheim?" Buguese was surprised.

"Yes, I'm sorry I forgot to show you earlier, but now would be a good time to show you" Lumen led Buguese out of the room and away from that area.

Eventually, they reached a door and Lumen took out a key, unlocking it and the two entered it, Lumen taking an extra look around before he closed the door.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Aqune asked Z as he led her out of the castle and towards the forest.

"I'm going to take you to Helheim to see if we can find anything on how to implement Lockseeds into the Drivers."

"We're collecting premature Lockseeds? Seriously?" Aqune sighed.

"Alright, fine, after this I'll take you on that date we agreed on, okay?" Z reached into his pockets and started pulling out Lockseeds, looking for one specific one.

"Wait, a date? When did we agree on that?" Aqune raised an eyebrow.

"Aqune, we've talked about this several times" Z pulled out his LilyRunner LockVehicle and held it up.

"Yeah, but I haven't agreed to any dates yet" Aqune laughed.

"Come on, I'm not going to be that bad during a date… well I think, I don't really remember anything from any previous dates… that is if I've even had any" Z thought for a moment before he remembered what he was doing and clicked open the LockVehicle in his hand and tossed it into the air.

It formed his Rider Machine and he sat down, putting on his helmet.

"Z, I'll agree to go, but I think it'll take more time to prepare" Aqune sat down behind him, taking the helmet he offered her. "Besides, I don't want to rush into things because I know you have feelings for me and I don't want them to ruin things for us"

Z turned so that he was looking at her.

"I have feelings for you?" she nodded "Aqune, if anything you have feelings for me" he started his bike finally.

"Z, don't start with me, please" Aqune sighed.

"What, can't handle some flirting banter?" he started his bike and it began to move.

"How long has it been since you've had some kind of relationship, because this is not flirting at all, trust me, I have experience from arrogant idiots"

"Well it's a good thing I'm not an idiot" flowers petals started to appear around the,

"Are you just going to ignore the entire 'arrogant' word that was featured in that sentence?" A flower shaped Crack appeared before them and they entered it before they appeared in Helheim.

"What, I admit I can be a bit arrogant" Z said, both of them getting off the bike and taking their helmets off before placing them on the bike.

"A bit? Z you keep expecting me to go out with you when I haven't even said yes yet"

"I don't expect you to, hope is a better way to describe how I feel when I ask you" Z smirked and collapsed the bike to lock form before he pocketed it.

"Better way? Sounds about the same to me" Aqune teased.

Z frowned and looked forward before he grabbed Aqune's shoulder and all of a sudden, he dropped to the ground, Aqune falling uncomfortably as well.

"Z wh-" she started to shout when Z covered her mouth.

"Sh, just watch" he pointed forward.

Aqune followed the direction he was pointing and saw there were several tents and there were several people in white coats and gas masks walking around.

Well, walking around isn't precise, it was more like they were running in fear from a small crowd of Invess.

The Invess were traveling forwards, stumbling while eating some of the Fruits around them.

"Can't we help them?" Aqune asked.

"No, I've seen this type of camp before, they usually have a Rider defending them from Invess" Z looked around and he pointed forward again.

"And there he is"

Aqune looked closer and saw that Lumen was walking up with his Sengoku Driver equipped.

"Is that… Prince Lumen?" Aqune whispered.

"Just watch, he'll clear them out" Z whispered back.

Lumen finished walking and looked over the Invess in front of him before he took out his Melon Lockseed.

"Henshin" he clicked open the Lockseed and threw it into the air.

**Melon!**

He caught the Lockseed as the Melon Armor Parts descended.

Lumen placed it into his Driver before he locked it in.

**Lock On!**

Placing his hand under the Cutting Blade, he sliced the Lockseed open.

**Soiya! Melon Arms: Tenka Gomen!**

His Zangetsu suit formed and his Melon Defender formed as he drew his Musou Saber.

Zangetsu ran at the crowd of Invess and began attacking them.

Slashing wide, he hit across the stomach of an Elementary Invess before he spun around and blocked an attack before he swung his Melon Defender and used the end to strike a Komori Invess before he slashed multiple times with the Musou Saber.

Pulling the handle on the gun back, he pointed it forward and shot four bullets at a Shika Invess. He sliced the fruit on his belt.

**Soiya! Melon Squash!**

His Melon Defender charged with energy and threw his shield, sending it flying like a boomerang as it spun around and stuck several Invess. Hurriedly, he took his Lockseed off his belt and placed it onto his Musou Saber.

**Lock Off. Lock On! 1-10-100!**

As it charged with green energy in a circle shape. He pulled the handle back on his gun and he ran forward, slashing across some Invess's chest before he spun around and unleashed four energy bullets and obliterated an Invess.

**"Slaying Moon: Slaughter" **Zangetsu said, catching his shield as he looked around and saw almost every Invess was gone.

"Sir! Sir!" Zangetsu turned around and saw a man running up. "There's a horde of Invess coming here right now! And there are people inside Helheim!"

"What!" Zangetsu looked down before he nodded and ran off.

The man waited until he was gone before he started to chuckle and it escalated to a full on laugh. The man pulled off his mask and revealed himself to be Tommy.

"That was so easy" he turned to a person on the ground, "and now, I'll finish the job" he strapped his Driver on, "hopefully Steven doesn't screw up again"

**Donguri!**

Over Tommy's head several energy strands gathered to form the Donguri Armor Parts.

**Lock On!**

"Gridon Change!"

**Come On! Donguri Arms: Never Give Up!**

Gridon Trooper stood with his Donkachi as he flipped it in his hand and walked towards the person.

"Now tell me what you know" he reared his hand back for dramatic effect when a vine reached out and caught his hand, preventing him from moving.

"By the way" Z set his hands down and took out his Driver and Lockseed "'Gridon Change' is a totally stupid transformation call!"

**Dragonfruit!**

Not even doing his form, he slammed the Lockseed into his Driver.

**Lock On!**

"It's much better just to say: Henshin!" he hit the Cutting Blade on his Sengoku Driver.

**Rise Up! Dragonfruit Arms: Awaken! Dragonic Hero!**

"Dragon, Charge!" Dreigon united his weapons and jumped from his vantage point, stabbing forward as he got close enough to Gridon Trooper.

* * *

Zangetsu ran through the forest, looking around for the Invess herd and the people that he was told about.

"Where are they?" Zangetsu whispered.

Before he could turn around, he heard:

**Soiya! Matsubokkuri Squash!**

And fell forward as a weapon stabbed into his back and he fell forward.

Getting his bearings back and turning around, he saw Kurokage Trooper standing nearby, holding five open Lockseeds by his fingers in his left hand. There were five Evolved Invess behind him.

"So, the great leader is easily taken down just like that… how simple, it's like you're making it so that this place is ripe for us to take it!" Kurokage Trooper excitedly said as he pointed his hand forward, causing the Invess to charge at Zangetsu.

Zangetsu moved out of the way of a Byakko Invess before he swung his shield around and struck it across its chest. He then spun around and slashed with his sword, hitting it before he reactivated his Lockseed.

**Soiya! Melon Au Lait!**

Raising his shield into the air, he drove it into the ground and slashed with his Musou Saber, obliterating it.

"Any more pathetic challenges?" Zangetsu easily dodged the other Invess's attacks.

Kurokage Trooper dropped his Kagematsu and plucked off more fruits, changing them into Lockseeds that he clicked open, summoning more Invess.

"Eh?" Zangetsu moved out of several Invess's attacks, but the new ones that jumped in began to easily defeat him.

"Ha ha ha! It's like you're making this so easy for us!" Kurokage Trooper laughed.

Zangetsu dropped to the ground and rolled out of the way, standing up and watching the Invess, observing them before he stood up.

He took his Sengoku Driver off and pulled out his Genesis Driver before he placed it on his waist, replacing his Sengoku Driver.

His Melon Arms dissolved and left him in his Pre-Arms suit before he took out a Lockseed and clicked it open.

**Melon Energy!**

Above his head, the Melon Armor Parts formed, except it appeared to be upgraded.

He placed the Lockseed on his Genesis Driver and locked it in.

**Lock, On!**

The pulsing noise started and Zangetsu avoided the Invess before he knocked them away from him, disorienting them with light martial arts.

His right hand found the Seaboll Compressor (the handle on the right) and pushed it in.

**Soda!**

The Melon Energy Armor Parts spun in midair before it fell onto his shoulders. Energy covered him and changed his suit so that it was upgraded with black colorings on the sides.

**Melon Energy Arms! **

Techno music started from the Lockseed and ended not too long afterwards.

The front, back, and right of the Melon Energy Armor Parts folded down normally, but the left side, which was basically just a complete orange colored piece, folded over his head and landed on his right shoulder.

His helmet was the same, but his "eyes" were now pointed outwards and hit horns had become much more high-tech. The new back piece of his helmet was like the Melon, but there was several pieces jutting out of it with the orange color on the inside showing. There were wires leading from the back of his helmet to the "eyes" on his visor. His eyes were an orange color, like the rest of it.

On the right side of his chest was his Rider Symbol, but it was much more upgraded then usual.

In his right hand, a Sonic Arrow appeared.

"W-what are you!" Kurokage Trooper shouted.

"Kamen Rider… Zangetsu-Shin!"

Zangetsu-Shin ran forward and used his Sonic Arrow and increased strength to slice across the Invess.

When they formed a circle around him. He pulled the handle on the Sonic arrow back and unleashed a single green energy arrow at an Evolved Invess before he ran forward and slashed across its chest before getting the one next to it. Jumped up to avoid a kick, he fell back down and slashed downwards, striking an Invess before spinning around and shooting an arrow, hitting an Elementary Invess.

"So… this is a Genesis Drivers power?" Zangetsu-Shin reached to his belt and took the Melon Energy Lockseed off before placing it onto his weapon.

**Lock, On!**

It charged with energy and he pointed it into the air.

"HA!" he screamed, releasing the handle.

**Melon Energy!**

A green energy arrow with an orange tip flew into the air before it exploded and several more arrows fell from the sky, hitting the Invess and causing them to explode.

Zangetsu-Shin took the Melon Energy Lockseed off the Sonic Arrow and placed it back onto his Genesis Driver.

Turning to Kurokage Trooper, he ran at him while rearing his Sonic Arrow back.

Kurokage Trooper leaned down to grab his Kagematsu, but by the time he got back up, he was struck with a slash by the Sonic Arrow before Zangetsu-Shin spun around and shot an energy arrow at him before slashing again.

"Now go back where you came from, I need to do more responsible things then attacking people who are caring for others" Zangetsu-Shin tried to walk away but he was stabbed in the back before he turned around and shot another arrow at Kurokage Trooper, knocking him onto the ground.

"This violence is solving nothing, leave me be before you get serious damage" he activated his communications link "bring some people here to help escort this man out of here" he turned it off and paid attention to what is in front of him, seeing Kurokage Trooper running at him.

Kurokage Trooper stabbed forward just in time to get an arrow to the knee and he flipped forwards. Zangetsu-Shin simply stepped back and slashed with his blade across the falling Rider.

Kurokage Trooper stood up and immediately got slashed with multiple attacks with the Sonic Arrow.

"You don't deserve that Driver" Zangetsu-Shin raised his hand to his belt "anyone who thinks their desires are more important then others need to be removed from my sight!"

**Soda! Melon Energy Squash!**

**"Energy Dual Burst" **Zangetsu shot an arrow at Kurokage Trooper and all of a sudden, he ran forward, blurring alongside it. The arrow hit Kurokage Trooper and sent him flying, but Zangetsu-Shin caught him by the neck and dropped him before he slashed across the Sengoku Driver.

Kurokage Trooper hit a tree and slid to the ground, his suit fading and his Driver and Lockseed fell off, both being broken with several cracks over them.

"Hmph" Zangetsu-Shin looked around for a several moments and then after that, people came in and grabbed the person on the ground along with the obliterated Driver and Lockseed before they carried him away.

Zangetsu-Shin followed.

* * *

Dreigon knocked Gridon away from him, sending him tumbling to the ground.

"Okay, how determined are you, you can barely even function!" Dreigon complained.

"As of right now, my friend is defeating yours, so you're going down when he gets here!" Gridon laughed before Dreigon's lance lodged into his chest.

"Why are you so annoying, stop underestimating us" Dreigon grabbed his lance and activated his Finisher.

**Rise Up! Dragonfruit Squash!**

**"Dragon Drill!" **Dreigon held his lance down and drove it further into Gridon Trooper before he jumped into the air. The lance turned into a field of energy and he fell into it, spinning.

The area exploded and Dreigon came out of the explosion, walking away.

"Okay, we can go now, we're done here" he told Aqune.

"Alright" as of right now, Aqune's hands were full of fruits, which she was placing inside of a bag.

"Don't eat that!" he tried to knock it out of her hands, but she moved out of the way.

"I'm fine, the fruit doesn't effect me."

"What? That's possible?" Dreigon closed the Lockseed on his belt and reverted back to Z.

"I'm using the Oracle's Power" she said, indicating a small glow that Z had previously unnoticed.

"Oracle's Power?" Z asked.

"Oh right, I never told you, our world worships an entity known simply as "the Oracle" and often times there are those who are chosen to be Oracle's Handmaidens, which I am, and so is Corona."

"So let me get this straight, you people in the Outer World have your own God?"

"You don't believe me do you? "

"Not going to answer that"

Z activated his LockVehicle and the two of them got on before they drove off.

* * *

In Z's room, there was nothing there except for his table and bed, both of which had a bunch of equipment scattered over them.

All of a sudden, there was a flash of light and all of a sudden, Hunter and Z fell into the room.

The only difference was that Hunter had on an orange vest above a blue and white button-up shirt. He was wearing blue jeans and a pair of converse sneakers.

Z on the other hand was pretty much the same.

"You couldn't have made the landing any softer?" Hunter questioned.

"I'm using the power of both Helheim and the Kamen Riders, good and evil, would you try that when both powers are trying to kill you?" Z demanded.

Both of them stood up.

"Where are we?" Hunter asked.

"Judging by the nearly finished Genesis Driver on my bed and the just started Genesis Driver on my desk, I'd say sometime after you guys gave me a room, but before we went to the Bujin Rider world."

"Is that good?" Hunter looked at the stuff on the desk.

"Yes, that means we're right where we need to be" Z took out a red Energy Lockseed and placed it onto the table.

"Are you really giving your past self the Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed?"

"Yes, if I remember it correctly, I used this Lockseed as a base to make my regular Dragonfruit Energy Lockseed. Of course, I never really knew how this ended up in my room… until now that is."

"Okay, our jobs done, now let's go!"

Z nodded and they both held up Lockseeds.

Putting the two together by lock portion, Z let gold energy cover his right hand and it entered both Lockseeds before they clicked them open.

**Fruit Basket!**

**All Kamen Riders!**

They vanished in another flash of light.

* * *

-Later-

"Corona, why did you make us come here?" Z sighed.

The group sat in the cafeteria of the castle.

Z was sitting at a table with Aqune, Magma was standing on the outskirts of the group with his arms crossed, Will was currently trying to stop Erin from doing something, Igneous and Slate were talking about something, Sparkle and Lumen were sitting at another table with Embassy standing to the side, and Hunter was standing next to Corona while holding a poster.

"Because, as of late we haven't done much as a team" Corona said.

"That's mainly because of the drama we've had to deal with" Igneous looked at Embassy, who was currently looking at his nails in boredom.

"Don't blame me for what Akarui Fenikkusu did."

"Embassy, you didn't have to split from me" Z told him.

"Zet-kun, there's a simple explanation of why I did that, and it's that I don't care"

"And you wonder why people dislike you so intensely"

"No I don't wonder, I just dislike that people are so vocal about it."

"Anyways" Corona snapped "while looking around the Outer World, I saw this poster, and after asking Hunter if he knew what it said, I thought it would be a good idea if we all signed up for it."

"…Corona" Aqune warned "what do you think it says"

"A singing competition" she said.

"And you wanted to know if we would do this because..." Slate said.

"I thought it would be a good thing if we did"

"Corona, some of us really can't sing" Magma told her.

"Hang on, back up, when did Hunter learn how to read that?" Igneous pointed at the poster.

"Uh… well you see…" Hunter stuttered.

Z sighed. "I've been teaching him the language so he can help with directions if needed"

Hunter gave Z a look that just read _"thank you"_

"Hmph, why have you just been teaching him?" Igneous was skeptical.

"Why not? He's proven himself to be the strongest out of you guys and the most capable of adapting to anything" Z shrugged.

"But what about Aqune? She's not a Rider so he could help with directions" Sparkle asked.

"Sparkle, we're still working on that" Aqune told her.

"Anyways!" Corona interrupted again "I think we should sign up for this"

Z looked at the poster.

"Corona, this event is televised across the country as part of a celebration" he told her.

"Televised? What does that mean?" Sparkle asked.

"It means an event that is broadcast throughout the country by a kind of special device" Embassy explained.

"But how does the device work"

"I am not explaining this, there is too much going on with that technology" Embassy sighed.

"Ha, the only technology he'll deal with is a Sengoku Driver" Hunter joked.

"_Urusai, Baka-san _(Shut up, idiot)" Embassy held his hand out and made a slapping motion. Hunter was momentarily confused.

"What was that abo-" he was interrupted by a vine coming out of nowhere and slapping him. "…Is this going to be a regular occurrence?"

"Embassy, don't start again" Z scolded him.

"Zet-kun, you haven't been able to control me even when we were sharing the same body" Embassy smirked.

"As entertaining as this is, we have more important things to do then banter back and forth" Igneous started to walk out the door.

"Yeah, this was a waste of time" Lumen got up and started to walk out the door.

Magma and Slate nodded before they started to leave as well.

"Sorry guys, but Erin still has to do chores"

"Will, we haven't been home in months, stop being such a nuisance!" Erin nearly screamed at her brother.

"Chores build character"

"All they built was my urge to punch you in the face when I didn't do it the way you wanted"

"Sorry guys, but I just remembered that I forgot to clean my room" Sparkle told them dejectedly.

"Man, they are just turning on you guys" Embassy laughed.

"Hunter, remember to head to Daisuke's place for work, I'm not covering for you again!"

"Not you too Z" Aqune sighed.

"Wait, guys" Corona called after them.

Hunter looked at Corona. All of a sudden, he spoke up.

"How about a bet?!"

"A bet?" this stopped the group as they turned around.

"Yeah, I'm taking part in it, so why don't we bet on how long I'm going to last?"

"Hunter" Corona turned to him.

"Hunter if you're going to try to get them to join, don't do it stupidly" Z shook his head

"At least I'm trying!" Hunter snapped at Z.

"Alright, how about you can only bet if you yourself join the competition?" Z tried.

"Seriously, you're helping him? Why would you do that?" Embassy tilted his head.

"Why not?" Z shrugged "I'm taking part in it anyways"

"You are?" Corona asked.

"Why not, I mean I need a break from the work I've been doing and this seems like a good idea to me"

"I'll take part as well" Aqune stood up.

"Really?" Igneous asked.

"Hey, she's my sister; of course I'm going to help her out"

"I guess I'm taking part too" Sparkle smiled.

"Sparkle!" Lumen said.

"What, it looks like fun!"

"Sparkle, there's an age limit" Z told her.

"So?"

"So… you can't go, you're too young"

"Aw" Sparkle whined.

"Okay, I'm not being left out this time I'm in as well" Slate raised his hand.

"Don't leave me out" Magma smiled.

"You guys can't be serious" Igneous said.

"Come on, it's not likely they'll make it past the first round, and it's not likely they'll actually manage to win, so we'll end up winning something" Magma said.

"I'm still not going to do it"

"Hey, Z, isn't there going to be something for him there?" Slate asked the young man.

"It's a contest for both genders, so I'm sure they'll be some pretty girls for you Igneous"

"I'm in!" Igneous replied without a second thought.

Corona turned to Lumen and opened her mouth but he didn't let her finish. "Not even going to try it I'll just watch"

"Well at least you got most of us to join Corona" Hunter told her.

"Hunter that was you"

"Yeah, but was because of you we found out about it"

Z looked at the two and smiled for a brief moment before he reached into his pocket, running his fingers over a strange Lockseed that he found in his room.


	3. Part 3: Wizard

Movie Special 3: Arc Rider Wizard: The Final Hope

* * *

Regular text: Flame, Please!

Talking: "Flame, Please!"

Different language (Mainly Japanese): _"Flame, Please!"_

Belt, Ring Activation, and Finishers: **Flame, Please!**

Thoughts and Flashbacks: _Flame, Please!_

* * *

**A/N if you guys want to you can ignore this chapter and the next as there is not much original content, and nearly all of it is taken from the Wizard part of the movie. And in all honesty, doing this makes me feel like I'm taking someone's own writing as my own. Even though I'm (technically) not, I still feel that way and I apologize if I upset any of you with this.**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V and Kamen Rider are two completely different subjects that are in no way close to being in my possession. They belong to their respective owners and the same goes to the characters and any other anime/series shown here.**

* * *

In the middle of a town, around a fountain, there were several people going about their daily business.

One of which was a teenager who was wearing a red shirt and a white jacket around his shoulders. He had on a pair of green pants and his hair was red in the back and green in the front with a pair of goggles on top of it. The person had a donut that he brought it to his mouth and took a bite out of it, revealing he was wearing a Magic Ring that had a silver base and a pink gem.

He was leaning against a bike.

Nearby, there were three kids who were kicking a ball around. However, one of them had accidentally kicked it so hard it flew onto a platform high on the fountain.

"Hm… I really can't get a break, can I?" the person said. He put the donut in a bag and placed it onto his bike before taking a Ring out and activating it onto his belt.

**CONNECT, PLEASE!**

"_Saa, showtime da _(Now, it's showtime)" he held his hand out and a Magic Ring appeared before he reached his hand in. A Magic Ring appeared on top and his hand appeared through it, grabbing the ball before pulling it through.

The Magic Ring disappeared and he kicked the ball to them.

One of the boys moved to catch it.

The person got on his bike and started it.

_"Are you a magician?" _The boy who caught the ball asked.

_"No, I'm a Wizard" _he put his helmet on and drove away.

(I'm sorry, I had to emphasize that part, that right there was one of my favorite parts in that entire movie.)

* * *

Three people ran across a courtyard, reaching a building and going inside of it.

Two of them looked around a corner, holding guns. Well, one of them did, the other had a large gun with a hand on it. (The WizarSwordGun)

The last person, a girl, peaked her head out over the corner. The other person turned around and pointed his gun down the corridor with his comrade.

He ran his flashlight over equipment nearby, revealing test tubes and beakers that had some strange liquid in them.

The two people walked around, running their flash lights over everything.

However, one of them stopped their flashlight over a container, which had a white creature inside of it and he gasped in shock.

"What is it?' the girl asked, accidentally walking over a large object covered in leaves. She screamed as the leaves blew away and the object, revealed to be a Magic Ring, started to glow underneath her as she backed up.

In the container, the creature started to move before it started to slam its hand against the glass, trying to break it. More containers nearby opened and more of the white creatures came out. The three started to back away slowly.

"As I thought, this place is a lab researching artificial Phantoms" the person who found the first creature said.

The three shot energy blasts at them.

**Barrier, Now!**

A barrier formed in front of the people, blocking the attacks before it slammed into the Phantoms, disorienting them.

Turning around, they saw three kids standing there.

"Don't be so reckless, Yuzu-neechan" the girl of the three said.

"Why do you think we're here?" another one of them said.

"You guys stand back" the last one told them.

"Ayu! Tatsuya! Futoshi! It's not safe here!' Yuzu said.

Ayu ignored her. "Reiji, can you give us cover fire" she asked.

Reiji nodded and pointed the (borrowed) WizarSwordGun at the Phantoms.

The three kids stepped in front of them and activated their belts.

**SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

"Henshin!"

**Change, Now!**

Three Magic Rings covered them and changed them into tan suits that didn't have much difference between them, except there were gems that were colored differently.

Ayu had orange gems, Futoshi had green gems, and Tatsuya had blue gems.

The three of them had changed into Kamen Rider Orange Mage, Blue Mage, and Green Mage respectively.

"It's the end!" Orange Mage said as the three ran to fight the Phantoms.

"Ayu!" Yuzu took a step forward, but was stopped by the last person, Shingo Sawatari.

"Stop, this is their fight now" he told her.

Yuzu hesitantly nodded before she watched the fight.

Green Mage fell back. "It'll be tough to defeat them!" he ran back into the fight.

Elsewhere, a single man wearing a long coat entered the building and walked towards the room they were in. he came in behind the three spectators and spoke up.

"Finally found them" the three turned around to see him.

"So they're artificial Phantoms?" he started to walk past them.

"Hey! Watch out! It's dangerous!" Yuzu tried but she was quickly knocked away.

"Out of the way!" he walked behind Green Mage and tossed him aside before grabbing the Phantom by the neck and taking off his sunglasses. He laughed and tossed the Phantom against a table.

"You're in the way!" he shoved Orange Mage away and grabbed the Phantom she was fighting before he tossed it with the other. He did the same with the one that was attacking Blue Mage.

The man started to shout as energy covered him and he changed into an inhuman being with what appeared to be teeth all over him. He was the Ogre Phantom.

"Another Phantom?!" Reiji shot him several times with his gun and both Orange and Blue Mage ran in to try to fight him, but to no avail as he easily knocked them aside like nothing.

"Now" he grabbed one of the Phantom's, "give your body to me, Ogre!" he tossed it into the air and the line of teeth on his right side opened up like a mouth as the Phantom fell into it. The "mouth" made a show of chewing before it closed.

Yuzu looked away from the scene as the others couldn't do anything.

"I can feel Carbuncle throughout my body! Let's try out my new power right away!" The Ogre Phantom allowed several energy bullets to shoot off of him.

"Watch out!" Orange Mage shouted, going to the three spectators as the other two formed human shields.

They fell to the ground, their suits disintegrating.

"Ayu! Futoshi! Tatsuya!" Yuzu and Reiji moved to their sides.

Shingo leaned down and grabbed one of the rocks.

"Jewels?" Reiji looked over and back at the Phantom.

"He can eat Phantoms and use their powers?" Reiji stood up and took out a strange device, almost like a belt buckle, before he attempted to put it on his waist.

However, he was stopped by Yuzu.

"Don't, Reiji" she said.

"But-"

"We captured Chimera for research purposes! The moment you put that belt on, you don't have long before Chimera devours you too!"

The Ogre Phantom finished eating the others.

"With this, I've come one step closer to becoming the strongest!"

The six made their way out of there as the Phantom began blasting all over the place, as if he was set to burn the building to the ground.

"Now then… he's the only one left!"

* * *

On the middle of a beach, there was the person from before. Standing there as people ran by.

"Good, I suppose you could rest in peace here." He talked TO the pink ring on his hand. He sat down on the ground. "How about here, where you can see the sea?"

He looked up when people ran by, talking to each other loudly.

"Maybe we can go a little bit further… how about the Antarctic?"

He was interrupted by his thoughts by the noise of a motorcycle. Turning around, he saw a man in almost all white.

"Are you… the ring mage?" the man asked him.

He stood up. "And who are you?"

The man got off his bike. "I've come to devour… the Dragon inside you!"

The boy looked at the man in a bit of surprise.

"Give birth to Dragon already!" as he spoke, he started to glow "I'll torture you till you give in to despair!" he fully changed into the Ogre Phantom, shooting several waves of energy at the boy, who dodged.

"What the- run!" the loud civilians from earlier started to scream before they ran away as fast as they could.

"So this place has Phantoms too?' the boy stood up again and activated a ring on his belt.

**Driver On, Please!**

Taking out a ring, he held it in front of him, two fingers on the piece of plastic on top before he flicked it down.

"Henshin!"

**Flame, Please! Hi, Hi, Hi Hi Hi!**

A black suit with red gems all over formed on him (Wizard). He held up a WizarSwordGun in sword form and ran at the Ogre Phantom. He slashed and moved past before he turned around and stabbed forward.

The Ogre Phantom moved out of the way and activated an ability.

**Beelzebub!**

He jumped backwards, falling into a portal, much to Wizard's shock. Another portal appeared behind him and Ogre jumped. Turning around just in time, he blocked one punch but received another. He swung and kicked again however, Ogre jumped into another portal and did so several times, hitting him before he vanished.

"How is this possible?" Wizard said to himself before he was punched away.

"The Phantoms I devour all become my flesh. If I devour your Dragon, I'll become the strongest!" Ogre said.

"I see" Wizard stood up, "all the more reason to destroy you and stop you from getting Dragon" he activated a ring.

**Flame, Dragon! Bou, Bou, Bou Bou Bou!**

**CONNECT, PLEASE!**

He reached in with his right hand and pulled out a device like a watch before he spun the dial and hit the "thumb" on it.

**DRAGO TIME,**

**SET UP: START!**

**WATER DRAGON!**

**HURRICANE DRAGON!**

**LAND DRAGON!**

Around him, several different colored versions of his Flame Dragon style appeared, all in ready stances.

Ogre charged up four balls of energy before he launched it at the four.

Slashing them away, the remnants exploded behind them and the four ran for the Phantom.

Ogre formed a sword and began to do hand-to-hand combat with the four. He slashed across Land's chest and struck Water with a kick before he punched Hurricane. However, Flame managed to get through with a slash and then other three soon managed to do the same.

**Gremlin!**

Ogre unleashed a wave of energy that disoriented the four before he unleashed two green waves of energy and disintegrated Hurricane, Water, and Land. Flame landed and struggled to get up but was kicked in the head. He started to move back but Ogre picked him up by his neck and threw him aside, slashing as he did with another green wave of energy.

**Minotaur!**

"Take this!" Ogre unleashed several flaming balls of energy at Wizard, who intercepted all of them as he fell to the ground, his suit fading away.

A short distance away, his pink ring fell to the ground and he attempted to reach for it.

"Still not giving in to despair? How much longer will it take?." He kicked the boy while he was on the ground, failing to notice the boy was still reaching for the ring. Finally, he noticed and walked over to the ring, picking it up.

"Is this what's keeping your hope? Then I can use this… to help destroy your hope so I can devour your Dragon." He started to laugh maniacally.

"Koyomi!" the boy shouted, reaching after the Phantom.

* * *

(Cue: Movie Segment Title)

* * *

"So Ayu-chan and the others weren't hurt too badly?" Sora asked Reiji and Yuzu. "thank goodness."

"It's too soon to be relieved. There are no active wizards except for Yuya, Masumi, and Kai, but Kai and Masumi are still missing and Yuya is still gone, so there's nothing we can do." Reiji sighed.

"Thanks for waiting!" the manager of the donut shop they were at came up and placed a plate of donuts on the table.

"Thank you for waiting! This is the new recipe of the day: Fruity Donuts!" the manager spoke excitedly, but only Sora got the least bit excited at it.

The manager pointed at each donut, a sound effect coming from nowhere as he did, and only Reiji got bothered enough to look around confused and wondering where it came from.

**Orange! Banana! Budou! Melon! Dragonfruit! Marionberry!**

"…are your choices?"

"Thank you!" Sora said as he picked up the orange one and started to eat it.

"Sora-kun, Sora-kun, is it good? Do you enjoy it?" the manager asked.

Sora nodded.

"Oh, how is it going? Is it working well?"

"Oh, that! It'll be complete soon!" he nodded again and both laughed.

"What are you two talking about?" Yuzu asked.

"To be honest, I've started to take a Magic Stone and-!" he was interrupted and his face turned to one of shock.

He pointed forward and the others followed.

The boy from before was walking towards them and he waved.

"Yo, what's up?" he smiled.

"Yuya!" Yuzu got up.

"Yuya-san!" Sora got up and ran at him, but the manager followed and knocked him aside.

"Long time no see. How have you been doing? You'll have a donut, right? Right? Today's recommendation-"

"Plain Sugar" Yuya interrupted.

"Oh, this is so nostalgic!" the manager got excited and ran back to his shop.

Yuya walked towards the table and looked at the three.

"Sakaki, what took you so long?" Reiji asked.

"Reiji, what's with the cold attitude?" Yuya teased.

He looked at Yuzu again and smiled.

Yuzu simply blushed lightly and looked away.

* * *

The manager placed a donut in front of Yuya at the table.

"I see. So you guys have been having problems too." Yuya said.

"So he's after your Dragon this time Yuya? Seems about as much of a glutton as Chimera" Reiji adjusted his glasses.

"Yuya… I know this isn't the best time, but could you…?"

"No. I want you to let me handle this. I'll defeat him and take back that ring… no matter what I have to do"

Any further conversation was halted by these chilling words.

"I'm back, Yuya"

They all looked up in shock at who the voice belong to.

Somehow standing ON the water, was a girl in black clothing with a belt like the WizarDriver and ApprenDriver in standby mode.

"Koyomi?" Yuya said.

"But… how?" Yuzu said, "Is that really you?"

"This is a miracle… a miracle has occurred!" Sora ran towards the girl, as did Yuzu. "Wait, we can't be sure yet!" Reiji tried to tell them, but they wouldn't listen.

Koyomi activated a ring on her belt.

**THUNDER, NOW!**

She shot them with electricity and the area around them sparked.

Yuya got up in shock.

"Magic? But… that shouldn't be possible" he said.

Koyomi walked across the water until she stepped onto the dock. "I've become a wizard like you, Yuya"

"Koyomi's dead! You're not the real Koyomi!" Yuya yelled. "Who are you!?"

"She's that ring you desired so much" Yuya turned to see the human form of the Ogre Phantom sitting in the donut shop, eating the merchandise.

"I've given those feelings you have form with that ring, to create her" he pointed at Koyomi. "And it's all thanks to my amazing powers" he took off his glasses. "Now, Koyomi… show him your power!"

**DRIVER ON, NOW!**

"Henshin" she placed a ring on her hand and then activated it.

**Change, Now!**

A gold Magic Ring fell over her and changed her so that she now had a white suit with gold highlights.

"Koyomi…" Sora started.

"…Is the White Mage" Yuzu finished.

The White Mage ran at the two.

Reiji ran forward and jumped between them, getting hit by the White Mage before he was knocked away.

She did the same to the other two.

"Stop it!" Reiji attempted to hold her back, but failed as she knocked him away.

Yuya stood up and ran over, attempting to restrain her when she knocked him into a table, breaking it into several pieces.

"You're in the way!" she shoved two civilians out of her way before attacking Yuya again.

"Yuya, are you alright!" the manager ran up to check on him.

"Run! Run away from here!" Yuya shoved him away and the manager ran.

**EXPLOSION, NOW!**

The area filled with Magic Rings and explosions rang from all of them, all of them incinerating the area and burning some of the civilians.

"You created that monster… so this is all on you" Ogre walked by.

"No, I just wanted for her to rest without worry.. I was going to leave the ring behind somewhere, anywhere!"

"But!" Ogre turned around "you didn't, you refused to let go, and here she is, ready to kill anyone in her way… until she herself is killed"

"No… Yuya… has to kill Koyomi?" Yuzu made her way to the two but stopped.

"You monster! You're destroying his memory of one of his dearest friends!" Sora ran up besides Yuzu and shouted at Ogre.

"Will her death give him despair? Or will it reverse, with him falling into despair while she lives? This is like an interesting game… except you lose, you die, and if you win… well, I'll be honest, you can't win!"

Yuya stood up and started to walk forwards towards the White Mage when Reiji came up as well.

"Sakaki, sorry" he kneed Yuya all of a sudden and knocked him out. He lightly set him on the ground.

"What was that for!" Sora and Yuzu came up.

"I won't let him see me when this happens" Reiji took out the mysterious buckle.

"Reiji-"

"Don't Yuzu, It's my decision… not yours" he walked forward.

"Chimera… let's show them what it is to truly be hungry" Reiji placed the buckle on and a belt formed from there. Taking out a black ring with a gold front, he placed it onto his middle left finger.

He threw his hand into the air before he swung his arms around.

"Hennnnn-shin!" he planted the ring in the slot on his belt before he twisted it.

**Set! Open!**

In a flash of light, Reiji was standing all of a sudden in blank space.

"I even let you go once before. You are a curious fellow." A voice rang out in the blank area.

Reiji turned around and saw a gold being with the heads of animals all over.

"Don't start with me Chimera… I'm going to give you a buffet that you'll never forget… so accompany me on this journey" Reiji asked.

"You better not regret this" Chimera flew towards Reiji and entered him.

In the real world, his belt ejected a gold Magic Ring that slowly moved backwards.

**L-I-O-N! LION!**

He now had a black suit with gold armor all over. Instead of a gem on his head, he had a pair of two green "bug" eyes. Reiji had changed into Kamen Rider Beast.

"I'll stop her" he turned around to Yuya before he turned back around. He reached towards his belt formed and all of a sudden, he drew out a sword from it and ran at the White Mage, beginning to do battle.

**CONNECT, NOW!**

A Magic Ring appeared in front of the White Mage, and she pulled out a staff designed like a flute that had a blade on the end.

She ran at Beast and swung for his legs, but he jumped over it.

Slashing downwards, Beast caught her across the shoulder and she stumbled back before she stabbed forward and struck him in the center of his chest.

Falling back, Beast took out a ring, placed it on his right hand and activated it.

**Chameleo! Go, Cha-Cha-Cha-Cha-Chameleo!**

A green chameleon head appeared on his right shoulder with what appeared to be a green cloak appearing from it.

Running forward, he slashed wide but she dodged and swung for his legs, missing when he jumped over it and kicked her in the neck. She swung around again but he blocked with his sword and swung his arm, a gold object emerging from the "mouth" of the chameleon head and whipping around. He swung again and struck her several times.

"Once more!" Beast replaced the Chameleo Ring with another.

**Buffa! Go Bu-Bu-BuBuBu-Buffa!**

Spinning the disc on his sword, he punched the Buffa Ring into it.

**Six! Buffa! Saber Strike!**

A large Magic Ring formed in front of him and he slashed at it, causing five more to form and six apparitions of buffalo emerged from them, running towards the White Mage and attacking her.

The Ogre Phantom jumped in all of a sudden and punched Beast, who spun around in time to rush back in retaliation.

"You-! I'm not done yet!" Beast fought back and started to push the Phantom back.

Beast activated another Ring.

**Hyper! Go Hy-Hy-Hy-Hyper!**

He ran through a ring, his suit changing so that it was blue with a large Chimera head on the front. In his right hand, was a gun that replaced his sword.

Kicking the Ogre Phantom, he spun around and blasted it before dodging an attack and firing again. The Phantom responded by dodging and swinging wildly, catching Beast several times before he punched him in the stomach and knocked him backwards. He swept his leg out and Beast fell to the ground. As the Phantom swung downwards, Beast fired several energy blasts and knocked him back before getting up.

"Chimera's the only Phantom allowed who can eat his own kind!" Beast announced.

"Then we'll settle this… after I've eaten Dragon!" the Ogre Phantom blasted Beast with a ball of energy before he ran over and grabbed the White Mage before vanishing.

"Reiji!" Sora and Yuzu made their way over to the fallen Rider.

* * *

Yuya and the others sat inside the Duel School.

The door rang as it opened when Shingo and Reiji walked in.

"What's going on?" Sora and Yuzu stood up and asked.

"LDS is taking care of the victims, so don't worry about it" Shingo said.

"What about Koyomi- I mean Koyomi's ring?" Yuzu asked.

"Still missing" Reiji pushed his glasses further up onto his face. "But we have several others looking for it as we speak"

"Don't worry about it" Yuya spoke up.

"This all happened because I couldn't let go of Koyomi's ring" he laughed. "I guess I should have seen it earlier, I never did even try to give up the ring" he turned to the others. "It's funny, isn't it?"

"I know nothing will change if I don't do something…"

"No… it's not funny in the least" Yuzu said.

"Hm?" Yuya tilted his head in confusion.

"It's the same for us" she sat next to him.

"We know, but we can't help but remember" Sora walked out of the room.

Yuya looked down at the table and picked up a small glass ball.

Sora walked back into the room holding a small object. "That's why I created this with Koyomi's memory in mind… though I doubt it's any good" he handed it to Yuya.

Yuya stood up and looked at the boy.

"Sora…"

"Humans all bear their weaknesses…" Reiji spoke up "…they bear them while doing their best to move forward. That's how they become stronger" Reiji looked directly at Yuya and pointed at him. "Isn't that how you've gotten stronger throughout your time as a Wizard?"

"Reiji…"

Looking around at everyone, Yuya took one last look at the ring and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right" Yuya looked up.

He unexpectedly met eyes with Yuzu, who smiled and nodded.

Yuya looked around to everyone and made a decision.

He walked over to Yuzu and took off is Flame Ring before he grabbed her hand.

"Yuya, what a-" she was interrupted when he placed the ring onto her middle finger and kissed her on the cheek, her face erupting in a massive blush.

"Keep this ring safe" Yuya took a step back, "and if you need too… look to it to find hope"

* * *

**EXPLOSION, NOW!**

Several explosions rang out across the city, damaging buildings and injuring civilians.

People ran across the city in a panic, attempting to get away.

However, one person was walking TOWARDS it.

Needless to say, it was Koyomi.

"Stop, Koyomi!"

Koyomi turned around and saw Yuya running up.

"Yuya!" she said.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, but I know what must be done now"

"You're going to kill me and give in to your despair? Or give in to despair from me killing?"

"Depends on how I'm feeling right now…" he showed off his Driver On Ring "…but how do you feel about all of this?"

"I don't care" Koyomi activated her belt and put on her Change Ring. "Henshin!"

**Change, Now!**

Around her, the White Mage suit formed and she activated a ring.

**YES! SPECIAL! UNDERSTAND?!**

A Magic Ring appeared in front of her and she held her hand out, sending a fireball at Yuya, who simply stood there and received it.

The flames circled around the area before they started to vanish. The flames were revealed to be entering a single point.

The point was a Magic Ring.

Next to it was a hand.

The hand belonged to Wizard in Flame Dragon Style.

Wizard held up his WizarSwordGun and ran at the White Mage.

**CONNECT, NOW!**

Her weapon appeared and the two started to do battle.

Swinging his blade around, Wizard caught the White Mage across her chest before she retaliated with a kick. He ran forward and the two clashed blades before he moved back before running forward again. Wizard jumped into the air and spun, dodging an attack and extending his leg and trying to kick her but she moved aside and dodged it.

He landed but flipped all of a sudden and caught her across the leg. She collapsed and when she tried to get up, he flipped over again and stabbed forward, getting her right in the center of her chest. It was around this point that Yuzu and Sora ran in.

"Yuya… is he actually going to do it?!" Sora demanded.

Wizard slashed multiple times across her chest before he spun around and kicked her away. He activated a ring.

**CHOIINE! SPECIAL! SAEKO!**

A Dragon's head appeared on his chest and he allowed it to unleash a fireball at the White Mage, sending her to the ground.

Wizard grabbed a ring and placed it onto his right hand before he held it up, showing off which ring it was.

"Eh? That ring-!"

"Sora, I'll be using this!" he called out to the boy before he switched sides on the belt and placed it onto the hand.

**(In Sora's voice) Hope! Please!**

Wizard held his hand towards the White Mage and the phrase echoed throughout the area.

Nothing happened…

…

…

…

**ERROR!**

"Hey! Isn't this supposed to work!" Wizard complained.

Yuzu shoved Sora to the side and he stumbled.

"Sorry!"

Wizard took off the ring and looked at it while sighing.

While he was distracted, the White Mage took advantage of the situation.

**EXPLOSION, NOW!**

The area in front of Wizard exploded and he flew back, dropping the Ring.

He flew through several pillars before he stopped.

The White Mage chuckled and raised her weapon above her head.

"No" Reiji pushed his glasses further up onto his face and unleashed several energy bolts at her.

"Sorry I'm late, Sakaki" he placed his ring on and activated it.

"Hennnnn-shin!"

**Set! Open!**

**L-I-O-N! LION!**

In his base form, Beast ran at the White Mage when he was blasted away by a purple blur.

"You're not interfering again!" the Ogre Phantom stood up and kicked Beast.

Beast rolled before he stood up and used his sword to slash and stab forward. The Phantom blocked with its own sword before he kicked Beast in the side and knocked him away. Beast ran to the wall with Ogre trailing behind him and used it to flip over him before slashing across his back.

**Medusa!**

Snakes came out of the Phantoms back and wrapped around Beast before slamming him into the wall multiple times. Ogre dropped Beast and planted his foot onto his chest, preventing him from moving.

"Now… despair at the destruction of the object supporting your heart!"

Wizard held his blade against the White Wizard's, both matching in strength.

"Do you remember how we met? The Sabbath that killed everyone except me and Kai" Wizard told her. She shook her head and reared her blade back and swung around before he held her blade down and knocked it away before brandishing his own. He tossed it aside and as she turned to look at it, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"You were there for me when there was no one else. Kai didn't even exist to us back then… when he revealed himself it was such a long time after the Sabbath"

"Let go-"

"But back then, you meant so much to me! Because back then, I wasn't alone! I wasn't the only one to have survived that… you once wanted to know why I detested Kai so much when we first met him, well there you go. I thought he didn't know the pain it took to suffer with all those people until we learned he was at the Sabbath too"

He disengaged his transformation.

"Let go!"

"Koyomi, you said I saved you, but in all honesty, you were the one who saved me"

He turned her around and looked her directly "that's why no matter what you've done or become, I'll fight for you" he hugged her again.

"Yuya…"

Releasing his hold on her, he took a step back and looked at her. She began to glow a blue color as her suit faded away.

"Thank you, Yuya" her human form briefly appeared and smiled before she faded away.

The light that remained formed the ring that Ogre stole from Yuya. Yuya grabbed the ring

"Alright!" Sora shouted.

Yuzu smiled.

Beast nodded and chuckled under his helmet before Ogre grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up before he kicked and punched him away.

"In that case…" Ogre ran at Yuya and jumped into the air while rearing his sword back.

**Legion!**

Ogre slashed downwards and electricity ran through Yuya before a portal opened on his chest and he collapsed.

"Sakaki!" Beast attempted to get up, but couldn't.

"Dragon's mine!" Ogre jumped into the portal, which closed as soon as he did.

"Oh crap! He went into Yuya's Underworld!" Sora and Yuzu ran to Yuya.

"Hang on Sakaki!" Beast managed to get up, but before he could run to Yuya, he was attacked by several Carbuncle Phantoms.

"What's going on!?"

"Ogre must have brought them from the lab" Yuzu realized.

"I don't have time for this!" Beast started to fight the Phantoms as best as he could.

"Yuya!" Sora and Yuzu got to Yuya's side.

"Dragon… won't be eaten" purple cracks started to go over Yuya's skin and clothes.

He held his hand up and looked at the ring in his hand.

"Koyomi" his hand dropped to the ground as he fell unconscious.

"Yuya" Yuzu shouted. Looking down, she noticed the Flame Ring on her hand and held it up to her face, seeing a small light on the inside.

_"Keep this ring safe" Yuya took a step back, "and if you need too… look to it to find hope"_

"Please" she whispered. All of a sudden, the ring in Yuya's hand began glowing, as did Yuzu's bracelet and Yuya's pendant.

"Eh?" the Flame Ring on Yuzu's hand floated off her finger and into the air, close to Sora's "Hope" Ring.

That ring glowed as well. The previous phrase began echoing again until it got closer and closer.

**Hope! Please!**

The Flame Ring glowed as it fell onto the "Hope" Ring and formed a Magic Ring. From the ring, a figure formed from it in red light…

…until the red light vanished, revealing Arc Rider Wizard, Flame Style.

Wizard walked towards the three.

Yuzu looked down at Yuya and then back up at Wizard.

"N-no way"

"Isn't that… Yuya?"

"Thanks, Sora, Yuzu" Wizard got to the three and nodded at the boy and girl before he crouched down and picked up Yuya's left hand and placing a ring on it.

"_Ore ga… saigo no kibou da _(I am… the final hope)" Wizard switched the sides on his belt and activated the ring.

**ENGAGE, PLEASE!**

A Magic Ring appeared over Yuya, and Wizard jumped into it.

* * *

Falling through several rings, Wizard fell through one last ring and landed on solid ground before he looked around, deactivating his transformation.

"So this is what my Underworld looks like?" Yuya spotted several frames in the sky, each of them showing his past memories of Koyomi, Yuzu, Sora, Reiji, etc..

A scream ran through the air and Yuya turned to see a silver and gold Dragon "break" through the sky with a familiar figure on it.

"Do what I tell you! Become my flesh!" the Ogre Phantom shouted as he was knocked off by Dragon.

"I won't let you make a mess of my hope any more" Yuya switched sides on his belt and held up his left hand.

**SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

"Henshin." He flicked the visor down on his Flame Ring and placed it onto his belt, activating it.

**Flame, Please! Hi, Hi, Hi Hi Hi!**

His Wizard suit formed around him.

"_Saa, Dragon… Showtime da! _(Now Dragon… It's Showtime!)" Wizard showed off his Flame Style Ring as he pulled out his sword. Shifting it to gun mode, he blasted Ogre.

Shifting it back to sword mode, he started to do battle with Ogre.

One of the frames in the sky began to travel to them, enveloping them as they entered a memory. The area changed so that it had more rocks. Nearby, there was Yuya, who was on his knees as the White Mage gave him his powers and Koyomi.

Wizard dodged a slash from Ogre before he swung his sword around and struck his opponent. Jumping over a kick, he punched forward and spun around, kicking Ogre in the head.

Ogre turned around and jumped off the cliff, falling into the water and jumping into another memory.

Wizard switched rings and activated the new one.

**Water, Please! Sui, Sui, Sui, Sui!**

Jumping after Ogre, a blue Magic Ring formed and he fell through it, the gems on his suit turning blue.

They were now in the middle of a courtyard, with Yuya and Koyomi nearby, discussing something.

Running past the two, Wizard and Ogre connected blades before Wizard kicked Ogre in the knee. As Ogre was going down, Wizard slashed across his chest and slashed again, knocking him away.

"What do you want?" Yuya was heard asking Koyomi.

"…a hat" she answered.

"A hat? Anything else?"

"Some gloves"

* * *

Moments later, Koyomi was putting on a red hat.

"Thank you" she smiled at Yuya.

"You're very welcome" he bowed.

Wizard and Ogre continued battling through the memories, both being an equal match for the other, but it was apparent that Wizard had the upper hand for most of it.

Finally, it ended when Wizard blasted Ogre back into the area where the fight started.

"It can't be… I'm supposed to be the strongest Phantom but I was beaten so easily!" Ogre shouted.

"I am the Wizard of hope. In my world full of hope, I will not be beaten!"

Another memory appeared in the sky, this one of Dragon with larger wings. Dragon flew around them before it entered the memory, gaining the wings shown as it flew by Yuya and picked him up.

"_Saa, finale da! _(Here's the finale!)" Wizard held his sword up and Dragon breathed fire onto it, causing it to energize.

Dragon flew towards Ogre with Wizard getting ready. When they got close enough, Wizard slashed Ogre, incinerating him and finally causing him to explode.

"Finally. Thank you, Dragon" Wizard said.

"I only do this because I like your Underworld" the Dragon Phantom spoke to Wizard before it flew away.

Wizard's suit disappeared, leaving behind Yuya, who looked around before looking at the ring in his hand.

Yuya turned around, and all of a sudden, he was inside the Duel School, but nearly everything was in black and white. Looking around, he saw all of his friends frozen and doing whatever before he saw something and walked towards it.

At the couch, there was Koyomi, who was cleaning off the crystal ball.

"Koyomi" Yuya said.

Koyomi unfroze and looked at Yuya.

"Yuya? What's wrong?"

"I want you to hold onto this for me" he replaced the orange ring on her hand with the Ring with the pink gem.

"Sure, but why?" she asked.

"That ring… is my hope"

"I'll cherish it" Koyomi smiled and looked down on it.

Yuya nodded and turned around, glowing before he disintegrated, but it wasn't as if anyone noticed.

* * *

In the real world, Yuya opened his eyes, much to the delight of everyone around him.

"Yuya!" he sat up, only to be hugged by Yuzu.

"Hmph, that's Sakaki for you, always finding a way to survive even the most unlikely things" Reiji smirked.

Yuzu released her grip on Yuya, slightly blushing.

Yuya looked down at his hand and opened it. Yuzu followed his gaze.

"Hey, Yuya, where's Koyomi's ring?" she asked.

"I left it where I think… that she'll most be at peace" Yuya told them.

Reiji stood up and walked away for a moment to pick up the WizarSwordGun, turning around to look at the three while not seeing a large line appear behind him.

"Reiji!" Yuya said.

"Don't say it, it worked out fine, right?" Reiji was oblivious as a green monster walked out of the portal behind him.

"Chimera-whoa!"

Reiji was taken by surprise as the monster opened a container on its chest and he turned into energy that was swallowed into the container.

Sora, Yuya, and Yuzu all stood up in shock and looked to the monster and portal.

Through the portal, there was a rider with a blue suit and blood red armor.

The monster went through the portal and laughed as it closed.


	4. Part 4: Gaim

Movie Special 4: Spider Rider Gaim: Bujin World

* * *

Regular text: Orange Arms

Talking: "Orange Arms"

Different language (Mainly Japanese): _"Orange Arms"_

Belt, Lockseeds, and Finishers: **Orange Arms**

Thoughts and Flashbacks: _Orange Arms_

Thought Communication: **_"Orange Arms"_**

* * *

**A/N Little note, this takes place after a special crossover in the story Kamen Rider Vega by my fellow author Kamen Rider Vega. Just letting you guys know, and I think you should read it, because there are some points made and some things will be used to connect these two stories together. Also I think it will just explain how the characters got them better then I could have.**

* * *

Two armies stood across from each other. On one side, there were people holding flags with a symbol that was akin to a rocket, while on the other, there was something like a bat on the flags.

"Bujin Fourze: Yuma Tsukumo!" at the front of the people with the rockets on their flags, there was a young man wearing a purple jacket and black pants. He had shoulder length violet hair. His bangs were a cyan color and they pointed upwards.

The crowd parted to reveal a person with a white suit and armor. "Battle Kitaa!" he boarded a bike at the front of the crowd.

While this was happening, the boy at the front of the other crowd spoke up.

"Please return that life to God! Bujin Kiva: Gao Mikado!" the boy at the front was wearing a blue jumpsuit with an orange vest over it. He had two shoulder pads with a black and white design. His hair was a light blue color.

From the crowd, another person in armor emerged and got into a pose before he got onto his own bike.

"Go forth!"

The two armies charged each other.

* * *

**Intro: The Sengoku Era…**

**Generals from each province would follow their Bujin Riders as they sought the country! The 14 Bujin Riders… would passionately fight with their generals to unite the country. However, a lone Bujin Rider who would cause an uproar appeared. Just who will obtain the country?**

* * *

(Cue: Movie Segment Title)

* * *

Cheering filled a large stadium that was filled nearly to the brim with people. On the stage, there were currently nine people. Eight of them stood in a line while the last one, an announcer, stood in front of them.

"Okay, now only four of these eight will move onto the semi-finals and get their chance to win the $10,000!" the announcer said.

"The results are on this envelope and will be read in losing order, so those who will not be moving on will have their names called and they will be asked to leave the stage, leaving behind t-"

"Just read the results already!" one of the eight interrupted.

The announcer gave the boy a look that said _shut up_, but it was nothing in comparison to the boy's look of boredom.

"Alright, fine" the announcer opened the envelope.

"And the four who will not be moving on:

(I'm going to be giving them fake last names because some of their last names were never revealed.)

"Embassy Helheim (Yeah this is Embassy's "fake name" that he uses for things like this)" the one who interrupted the announcer didn't give any response as he walked off the stage.

"Aqune Arachna" one of the girls sighed and nodded before she left.

"Slate Nuuma" one of the boys looked to the person next to him and patted him on the back before he left.

"And the final person who will not be moving on… Z Kazuraba" Z looked to Hunter, who was next to him, and slightly grinned before he lightly punched him in the arm and left.

"Okay, now these four; Hunter Steel-" Hunter smiled and nodded, placing his hands on his vest and bringing it further onto his shoulders.

"Igneous Castle-" Igneous smirked.

"Hinata Ryusei-" the third person, Hinata, was a slightly tal girl with black hair and green eyes. She had a light blue dress under a silver jacket.

"And Shunsuke Ryder!" lastly, Shunsuke was a boy wearing a blue jacket above a white shirt. His pants were black and he had a device with on his wrist that had a blue strap and button on it.

* * *

Later, Z and Hunter were walking out of the building.

"So what now?" Z asked.

"Wait, are you actually asking me what we're doing?" Hunter looked at Z in disbelief.

"What's so surprising about it?"

"You're the smart one!"

"Hey, even smart people get confused on what to do"

"Sometimes you're just unbelievable"

"I surprisingly don't get that enough"

Any further conversation was halted by a scream.

"Where are the others?" Hunter asked.

"On their way, but they'll be a while. And if we're gone, they'll still find us"

Running towards the scream, both of them saw their fellow contestant, Hinata, being dragged away by a single man.

"Come on, stop struggling!"

"Let me go!" she shouted.

"Okay Hunter, use this to call the police… or just unleash the beast if you need to" Z tossed his Lion phone into the air with Hunter barely catching it in time as he calmly walked towards the two.

"Excuse me sir, could you please release you grip on the female's wrist?" he called out.

The man noticed him and Hinata took this moment to knock his hand away and she ran to Hunter and Z, hiding behind the one currently holding a phone.

"Come on man, we were having fun, nothing bad was going to happen, right Hinata?"

Said girl attempted to hide further into Hunter's back.

"Sir, I don't think holding a girls wrist and causing her pain while dragging her away counts as fun for her, especially when she's screaming for you to let her go"

"Look" the man pulled out a gun and pointed it at Z, "just walk away, and pretend you never saw us, okay?"

Z reached into his pocket and grabbed something.

"No! Take your hands out of your pocket now!" the man's hand got shakier and his finger teased the trigger.

"You're not used to things not going your way, aren't you?" Z smirked.

Taking his hands out of his pocket, he revealed he was holding onto two locks. One with a hawk's head on it and the other with a rhinoceros beetle's horn.

"Locks? What kind of locks are those?"

"Custom made, you might even call them LockAnimals"

"Give them here"

"Alright, you asked for it" Z pressed a button on both locks and tossed them at the man.

All of a sudden, the locks shifted around to form a hawk and a rhinoceros beetle respectively.

The two LockAnimals flew around the man's head, disorienting him.

Hunter looked down at the phone in his head and back up before he hit a button on the phone and it shifted around to form a lion that attacked the man as well.

"Did you call the police BEFORE you activated the animal function?" Z hissed at Hunter.

"Slipped my mind" Hunter simply replied.

"So… run?" Z said.

A single gunshot rang out. Z and Hunter turned to the man and were slightly disturbed by what they saw.

Instead of the LockAnimals going around his head, they were on the ground and sparking.

The man had his gun… but it was on the ground and currently, there was a single white object going through his stomach. It was a hand.

Blood spurted from the wound and the hand retracted, leaving a gaping hole in the man's stomach. The slowly dying body fell to the ground.

"Holy S-!"

"Oh my God!"

Hinata gasped and hid behind Z. Standing above the man's dying body was a wyvern-like monster with a bloodied hand (Wyvern Inhumanoid).

"What in the world?"

The monster dropped its hand and started to flick its wrist, getting some blood on the ground.

"Let me handle this" Hunter told Z, who nodded in response and held his hand out, gold energy covering his arm and going to the dying man.

Hunter took out his Sengoku Driver and placed it on before taking out his Orange Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

**Orange!**

Placing the Lockseed into his Driver, he locked it in and immediately sliced it open with the Cutting Blade.

**Lock On! Soiya!**

The Orange Armor Parts formed over his head and fell onto his shoulders, forming his suit before it folded down.

**Orange Arms: Hanamichi, On Stage!**

Gaim brandished his DaiDaiMaru before he ran at the Wyvern Inhumanoid.

Bringing it in front of him, he punched forward with his left hand and then slashed with it as the Inhumanoid back up. Moving the DaiDaiMaru to his left hand, he drew the Musou Saber before he slashed with both.

The Inhumanoid fell back before it snapped its fingers.

"What was that supposed to d-" Gaim was interrupted when a white figure jumped in and punched him across the face; knocking him back before it drop kicked him.

"Hunter!" Z said, dropping his arm as the energy stopped healing the man.

Gaim got up and looked at the new threat. It was a Rider like him. However, if anything it resembled Dreigon except almost completely white.

"Kamen Rider Wyvern" the figure was revealed to be female. (I'm going to distinguish the two Riders with KR Wyvern and the Wyvern Inhumanoid.

Wyvern ran at Gaim and her hands clouded with blue and orange energy as a copy of the DaiDaiMaru and the Musou Saber appeared.

"What?!"

Gaim blocked a slash with his DaiDaiMaru before kicking out with his right foot and slashing with his Musou Saber.

KR Wyvern blocked and easily danced around his attacks before the Wyvern Inhumanoid jumped in and punched him.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Z took out his Driver and placed it on before taking out his Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

**Dragonfruit!**

Placing his Lockseed into his belt, he locked it in and sliced it open.

**Lock On! Rise Up!**

The Dragonfruit Armor Parts fell onto his shoulders from a Crack and his suit formed.

**Dragonfruit Arms: Awaken! Dragonic Hero!**

Dreigon united his two weapons and formed lance mode before he ran at the two Wyverns.

Swinging his weapon over his head, he stabbed forward and struck the Wyvern Inhumanoid before kicking KR Wyvern away.

"You alright?" Dreigon asked Gaim, who nodded in response.

KR Wyvern united the DaiDaiMaru and Musou Saber before she allowed black and magenta energy to cover her hand, forming the DragFangStaff Lance.

"Are you serious?" Dreigon snapped.

KR Wyvern ran at the two of them, stabbing with the DragFangStaff Lance before slashing with her other weapon.

"What's going on here?" by now, the fighting had gained the attention of a few others.

And by a few others, I mean Igneous, Corona, Aqune, and Embassy.

"**Now** you guys show up?!" Dreigon snapped.

"Sorry" Corona said.

"What are those?"

"Depends, what do** you** think it is?!" Dreigon snapped again.

"Stop talking!" KR Wyvern blasted the two Riders back.

"Great, you guys can't handle two enemies? I thought you didn't need our help" Igneous said.

"Just shut up and transform already!" Surprisingly, it was Gaim who snapped.

"Alright" Igneous placed his Driver on.

"Let's go!" Corona placed hers on.

"Henshin!"

**Banana! / Marionberry!**

Placing the Lockseeds onto their belt and locking them in, they reached to the Cutting Blades before they were interrupted. "Not going to happen!" KR Wyvern reached to her belt and sliced the Lockseed three times.

**Count Zero! Fruit Duo Sparking!**

Energy gathered in front of the six before it exploded, a portal opening behind them as they fell into it.

Left behind, was KR Wyvern and the Wyvern Inhumanoid.

"Well, that was simpler then expected." KR Wyvern said.

Waving her hands in front of her, she opened a portal and both of the walked into it.

However, unnoticed to either of them was a small white almost toy-like car that drove into the portal after them.

Out of the shadows, two figures walked out and surveyed the area. Of the two, was Shunsuke Ryder, while the other was about his height. He had a red shirt with a black tie under a blue vest and a pair of black pants. His hair was a dark blue color. On his wrist was a silver and black brace, like Shunsuke's but with red instead of blue. This person was named Kazuya 'Kaz' Gordon.

"See, that wasn't so hard, now was it Ryder?" Kaz asked Shunsuke.

"Are you serious?! Now we're down one Shift Car! And it's Cab's partner, so you can also assume Cab'll be mad!"

"Calm down, remember, the full name is Dimension Cab, so we can use Cab as a Tire Extension to get to the other dimension"

"Kaz, that's never worked for us like that, it's always been random" Shunsuke told him.

"Well, that's why I sent Vegas, Cab and him are partners, so that's why Cab will have a stronger will to get us to Vegas, wherever he is"

"Tch, alright, I'll go along with your ridiculous plan" Shunsuke moved his head around, popping his neck "but I'll be sure to steal the spotlight along the way" he patted Kaz on the shoulder. Placing his hands in his pockets, he walked away.

Kaz reached to his tie.

"Good luck, my brain is in top gear!" he tightened his tie and followed after Shunsuke.

* * *

A group of people sat in front of a large tree.

"Please save us from the famine!"

"Please!"

"Sacred tree, please save us from this famine, and grant us our desires, so that we may prosper and that we may not suffer anymore!"

The people started to bow.

All of a sudden, there was a bright light that shone at the base of the tree.

The people began to get up and stare at it.

"What?" the head of the group said.

The group tried to get a closer look but immediately ran when they saw something was coming out towards them.

It didn't help that it was the six who were previously thrown into the portals.

"Ow" Gaim stood up. Turning around, he saw the people from before.

"I-It's Bujin Gaim!"

"What! Where?!" Dreigon shot up and swung his weapon around, observing everything.

"Ah! Bujin Dreigon too!"

The people began scattering in fear.

"Wait a moment! Why are they running away?" Gaim asked Dreigon.

"Why indeed?" Corona said.

Reaching to their belts, Gaim and Dreigon closed the locks and changed back to Z and Hunter.

Igneous looked to the large tree as Hunter and Z were talking.

"Guys, come look at this" he said.

The rest of the group moved towards it (except Hinata, who was slightly panicking).

"It's the same fruit as the ones from Helheim" Igneous said, plucking one off the branch.

"Oh, you're right" Hunter commented. Z, Corona, and Hunter all reached up and pulled one off the branch respectively.

All four fruits glowed before they changed completely.

In Hunter's hand was a white LockVehicle with a yellow flower design on the front that read L.V.-03.

In Corona's hand was a Sakura Hurricane while Igneous held a Rose Attacker. On the other hand, the fruit in Z's hand simply glowed but the glow dissipated, revealing it was back to normal.

"What is with these Lockseeds?" Z said out loud, looking over the fruit.

Then the group noticed the tree.

"What in the world?" Embassy said.

Corona turned around for a brief moment.

"Hunter! Igneous, over there!" she pointed.

Everyone turned around and saw smoke coming from somewhere in the forest.

"Let's go look!" the group began to run towards it.

But Hinata decided to make a run for it.

"_Oi! Matte! _(Oi! Wait!)" Z called after her before he took a look after the others and saw their shrinking forms… except Aqune and Embassy, who actually turned around.

Nodding, the three ran after Hinata.

* * *

Sparkle and Lumen both entered into a building in the Outer World.

"Hi, how can I help you today?" one of the waitresses asked.

Did I mention it was Leon's restaurant?

"Yes, we need to speak to Leon"

The waitress nodded and left for a brief moment. Instead of her returning, Leon walked in, saw them, and led them to the freezer room.

"Guys, what's going on, I'm in the middle of work?"

"Have you see Hunter, Z, Igneous, or Corona?" Sparkle asked.

"I'm sorry, who?"

"A couple of our Riders, they've recently gone missing and we can't find them"

"Why do you want my help?" Leon asked.

"Because, we need all the strength we can get to find them. Especially with what's going on" Lumen told Leon.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"In the place where we can form our armor, there is another dimension fusing with it, and we have to investigate it, it might give us a lead on where the other Spider Riders went."

"Another dimension, you actually expect me to believe that?"

"Leon, you have a lime green suit covered in purple spikes that's formed from a metallic silver and green durian fruit, what can't you believe at this point?" Lumen sighed.

"Okay, fine, I'll help, but you have to give me until the end of my shift"

The two nodded and the three left the freezer.

* * *

Back in the other world, Hunter, Corona, and Igneous ran up to see a building on fire and several monsters fighting against civilians and an armored man in the courtyard.

"Hon-Nouji?" Hunter read.

"A Spider Rider!" Corona pointed, looking at the armored man.

At the entrance to the building, there was a man and a woman who were shooting GUNS of all things at the monsters.

"I'll leave this to you, Yusei (Bujin OOO)" the man said before both he and the woman entered the building.

"Got it!" the armored man said before he used his sword to prevent the monsters from entering.

All of a sudden, Igneous grew a determined face and ran past all of the monsters and into the building.

"Hey!" Hunter called after him.

"Come on, let's go to" Corona told him.

"Okay!"

The two of them pulled out their Lockseeds and showed them.

"Henshin!"

**Orange! / Marionberry!**

Unlocking their Lockseeds, they did their henshin forms before they placed them onto their belts and locked them in.

**Lock On!**

Raising their hands to the Cutting Blades, they sliced the Lock open.

**Soiya! / Come On!**

The armored man at the front took notice of their presence.

**Orange Arms: Hanamichi, On Stage! / Marionberry Arms: Arrow Of Light!**

Gaim and Arrow began doing battle with the monsters and knocking them away from the civilians.

"Bujin Gaim!" Bujin OOO said before he ran at Gaim.

Quickly, he started to do battle with Gaim.

"Hey wait, I'm not the enemy!" Gaim blocked a slash before he retaliated with his own.

"Stop!" he was knocked back.

Meanwhile, an ominous figure slowly walked towards the gates, opening them with a simple wave of his sword. Gaim looked at him.

"Wait a minute… he looks like me!" Gaim said.

The building started to collapse and Bujin OOO clashed blades with the Gaim look-alike, soon getting overpowered.

"Stop it!" Gaim ran between them and stopped the Gaim look-alike, who quickly shot him away.

Uniting his two weapons, the Gaim look-alike took the Lockseed off his belt and placed it onto his sword.

**Lock Off.**

**Lock On!**

**1-10-100-1000-10000!**

**Blood Orange Charge!**

The Gaim look-alike slashed Bujin OOO three times, knocking him to the ground with his suit fading away, leaving behind a young man with a strange belt.

"You're up" the Gaim look-alike said.

A green monster (the Nepenthes Inhumanoid) jumped in and opened the flap on its chest.

The young man started to be absorbed into the monster when Gaim grabbed the young man.

"Come on!"

He pulled him back and out of the way of the beam when all of a sudden, his belt dissolved and was pulled into the monster.

"Hm… I'll take it… Bujin OOO's power is mine!" the Gaim look-alike roared. "Leave no survivors!"

The monsters started to kill the civilians.

"Stop it!" Gaim ran at his look-alike.

"I'm the one who ordered you people to be sent to this world." the look alike knocked him away "My name is Bujin Gaim. I will obtain everything under heaven with all you Riders powers! …but just this once, leave my sight! That makes the hunt so much more fun!"

Gaim stood up and backed away slowly before he helped the young man up and ran with Arrow out of there.

"After them!"

Gaim clicked open his Sakura Hurricane LockVehicle and Arrow did the same with her IrisShot and both of them boarded their bikes with the young man boarding Gaim's.

* * *

Leon, Sparkle, Lumen, Jane, Magma, and Slate all walked into an alleyway.

"So, please explain why you brought your girlfriend with you" Lumen told Leon.

"Well, I'll do that right after you explain why you brought the muscle twins with you" Leon retorted.

"Magma and Slate are both highly qualified warriors and are capable of fighting against this, your girlfriend can't"

"Remember the only reason why I'm coming with, which was part of our deal"

"Ugh, fine!" Lumen reached into his jacket and pulled out a Sengoku Driver, tossing it to Jane, who caught it.

"Wait, where did you get that?" Sparkle looked up to her brother.

"Z had an extra one in his room. I don't think he'll mind"

Lumen clicked the Melon Lockseed open and the Crack appeared in front of them. All of them filtered into the forest.

"Rain?" Lumen said.

"What's the matter Lumen?"

"We're in Helheim. It never rains. Period."

Lumen looked around.

All of a sudden, a portal opened nearby.

"Wow, not even two seconds and we're ready to go" Magma commented before they all entered that portal as well before it sealed behind them.

* * *

Z and Aqune both ran for a while, following the path ahead of them.

They stopped to take a breather.

"Where are we?" Aqune asked.

"I don't know, we're in a different world but we've lost Embassy and the rest of our allies, the only way to go is forward" he pointed.

She nodded and the two of them began to walk forward.

"Hey Z, I think we need to talk about our relationship" Aqune said.

"What? Didn't we already have this conversation?"

"Maybe, but we need to talk some more about it, we're not done yet"

"So, you'll agree to talk about our relationship, but you won't agree to go on a date with me" Z complained.

"Z, that's the problem. You like me, but I don't want that to ruin our friendship or our relationships with our friends"

"…you could have said a completely different context for that last part"

"Z!"

"Sorry."

Aqune sighed.

"Look, I admit, maybe someday we can go on a date or something, but as of right now, there is so much going on that we can't."

"Aqune we had the entire last month to do nothing while waiting for the next round of the tournament."

"Look, just stop trying to do this to me, alright"

"I wouldn't have to start if you didn't kiss me that one time"

"That didn't count as real life!"

"I am not having this argument again" Z sped up and sprinted forward but immediately ducked down to dodge a sword, matrix style.

Spinning around, he saw his opponent, who was a boy younger then him wearing all black and a weird belt with a hand on it. On his right hand was a ring with a symbol hand, but it had a lot of color on it, as if for emphasis while his left hand had a violet ring on it.

"Found you… the runaway criminal… Ginga" Kai spun around his CrossBlade around his finger before pointing it at Z.

"I'm sorry what?"

Kai put the ring on his belt.

**Driver Upgrade!**

Around the "hand" on the belt, a silver base formed around it. However, it was strange, as it had two rods pointing from the side, with a circle forming halfway around the rod.

"If I were you, I'd surrender now" Kai said.

"Sorry, but that words not in my dictionary."

**Dragonfruit!**

**Lock On!**

Z got into a stance and ran at Kai.

He punched forward but Kai dodged and stabbed forward with his CrossBlade.

Z moved around it and jumped into the air while kicking him in the face.

Kai stumbled back and held his violet ring up, but hesitantly put it back down before he activated a secondary function on the CrossBlade.

**Come On And Slash, Shake Hands! Come On And Slash, Shake Hands!**

He placed the ring onto the hand on the CrossBlade.

**Shadow! Slash Strike!**

Dark waves started to move around the CrossBlade before Kai slashed and a violet wave of energy moved to Z.

"Hens-!"

**Advent!**

A black bat flew in and blocked the attack before someone in blue jumped in and pointed a rapier-like weapon at Kai's neck.

"Come on Kai, when will you stop doing this?"

"Ceylan, doing Guren's job again?"

"Okay first off, his leg's still broken, he can barely move that fast, and second, Masumi sent me, not Guren."

While this was happening, Z was shuffling away with Aqune.

Then Z tripped on a branch.

Needless to say, the fall got the attention of Kai and Ceylan.

Z got up and looked at Aqune before looking at Kai and Ceylan and back at the Aqune before nodding. "Run" he said before they ran away.

"Hey!" Ceylan shouted. Kai took this moment to run away.

"You're not getting away!" Ceylan ran after Kai.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the world, a portal opened and two people fell through. One was a boy wearing a red shirt and green pants with a white jacket draped over his shoulders. The other was a girl and about the same height as the boy, but wearing a white and pink shirt along with a simple skirt. It was Yuya and Yuzu.

"Are you sure this is the right place" Yuzu asked Yuya.

"It has to be, Kai's PlaMonsters are wired to locate him and Reiji if he's lost, and so far this is the only place the teleport ring has led us where the PlaMonsters actually agree that Kai and Reiji are here"

All of a sudden:

"Hey! Slow down!" A young man ran after a young woman as the two watched them pass by.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted back.

Then she tripped on a branch.

"Good, you've stopped running, that almost grew tiresome" the boy said.

"Stop, please don't hurt me!"

Yuzu almost stepped in but was stopped by Yuya.

"Look Hinata, it's not me you should be worried about, there are several monsters and evil people who will resort to whatever force necessary to get what they want. Be glad I'm not one of those people… most of the time"

"Then why follow me?"

"We were just transported to an unknown world and the first thing you humans want to do is split up, it's a mystery how you all have made it this far" the boy snapped.

"Wait… did you just say: 'you humans'?"

"Don't think about it too much" the boy took one step forward before he was stopped by a metal cylinder to his temple.

"Move an inch and you're gone"

"_Kyomibukai _(Interesting), alright what are your demands?"

"State your name, rank, and business for being here"

"Embassy, Kamen Rider Kage Dreigon, and to do whatever I guess"

"Eh? Kamen Rider?" "Kage Dreigon?" Yuzu and Yuya both whispered simultaneously.

"Kamen Rider… Kage Dreigon?" the gun was removed from his temple as the attacker took a step back.

"Yes, that's what I am; now please elaborate on what's going on."

"Sorry" the figure shook his hand "my name is Raito Tachibana; Kamen Rider Faiz, ally to Kazuto Kirigaya; Kamen Rider Blade. And you have no idea how refreshing it is to finally hear someone call Kamen Riders by their official name"


	5. Part 5: Sequel Parts

Movie Special 5: Four Stories, One Part

* * *

**A/N: Little note, this does get a bit confusing and different towards the end of each story but that was because I was in a rush to finish this before the deadline. And it probably will get hard to understand, jump around too much and be just plain weird, but that's just me and my future plans. Also, I just want to say that this may be the longest chapter/special I've written as it's around 30 pages long and at over 14,000 words, but I just wanted to go all out for this. It may not be that way for New Years due to limited time to write.**

**That being said, I hope you have a Merry Christmas everyone. And for those who don't celebrate Christmas, I hope that if you do celebrate anything that they are Happy Holidays for you.**

* * *

**Apprentice:**

* * *

Regular text: Electro, OK?

Talking: "Electro, OK?"

Different language (Mainly Japanese): _"Electro, OK?"_

Belt, Ring Activation, Finishers, Emphasis: **Electro, OK?**

Thoughts and Flashbacks: _Electro, OK?_

* * *

"Hey! Slow down!" Ceylan called after Kai.

"Why would I do that? I'm not trying to communicate with you in any way!"

"You just did!"

"Shut up!" Kai turned around and pointed his CrossBlade at Ceylan, shifting it to crossbow mode before he fired several arrows.

Ceylan dove out of the way before taking out a black rectangular object (Knight Advent Deck) and he held it out in front of him.

A silver belt (V-Buckle) formed around his waist.

"Henshin!" slamming the Advent Deck into his belt, three images combined to form his suit.

Knight used his rapier to destroy the arrows that came near him.

"Okay, so we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Knight said.

"How about the 'leave me alone and say you never found me' way?" Kai shifted his CrossBlade to sword mode.

"That's not going to work on me again, I only let you go because you were going through a hard time, but that time is WAY past the expiration date!"

"So… you're going to fight me…" the CrossBlade dropped to his side "then I guess you'll have to deal with my Phantom's desire… for the end of you"

Kai held up his hand and showed the violet ring before he raised the hand with the CrossBlade in it up to his belt. He pushed the outward half of the rod up so that it was vertical.

**Shabadoobie Touch To Henshin! Shabadoobie Touch To Henshin!**

Clenching his fist, Kai hissed his last word before activating the ring.

"Henshin" he placed the hand holding the ring onto his belt, fully activating it.

**Shadow, Ok?**

Raising his hand into the air, a violet Magic Ring formed above his head. However, as it moved, Kai's hand dropped to his side as his head fell. The Shadow magic Ring formed his Electro suit with one main difference: all of the gems were either pitch black or a violet color.

Even the CrossBlade wasn't safe, as it turned from its normal black and silver color to violet, black, and gold.

Apprentice raised his head and looked at Knight.

"I thought you said you gave up this job!"

The voice that came out of Apprentice next can only be described as demonic.

"Wrong… Kai Bouken swore to give up his powers… but he never said anything about giving up to his Phantom" The malicious voice rang out of Apprentice's helmet.

"W-what are you?" Knight held his rapier out in front of him.

"I am the Griffon Phantom… the bringer of your end… don't forget that as your life drains from your body" and with that note, Apprentice ran at Knight.

Knight slashed forward, but missed when Apprentice swerved around the blade and crashed his fist into the side of Knights helmet. Knight stumbled back and stabbed forward, missing only when Apprentice **flipped** over the blade and stuck the edge of it into Knight's neck before slashing downwards, causing a shower of sparks to emit from Knight's chest.

Knight drew a card and inserted it into his rapier, not even knowing which card it was.

**Guard Vent!**

His Advent Monster appeared, striking Apprentice before going onto Knight's back.

Knight took out another card and used it.

**Sword Vent!**

Knight's signature lance appeared in his hand and he stabbed forward, nearly catching Apprentice, who slid out of the way.

"Is that really the best you can do?" Apprentice teased before he shifted his weapon to crossbow mode and started firing.

Naturally, Knight got mad.

Using his rapier in his left hand and his lance in his right, he ran at Apprentice and used both weapons to hit the arrows **in the air.**

Running forward, he slashed multiple times across Apprentice before kicking him away.

Knight took this chance to jump up and kick Apprentice in the face before throwing his lance.

However, Apprentice let out an inhuman roar, a wave of energy erupting from him and causing the lance to fly back, along with Knight, who hit a tree.

"So… you want to step it up! Okay… let's play!" Apprentice pushed the lever on the inside of his belt so that it aligned with the outward lever, activating the function he wanted.

**Lupachi Magic, Touch To Boost! Lupachi Magic, Touch To Boost!**

Apprentice held up the Shadow Ring and switched it to his right hand again before placing it onto his belt.

**Sky Unity, OK?**

Apprentice laughed maniacally. Around him, four Magic Rings formed, each of them the colors of his forms with the Shadow Ring behind him.

From the other three, apparitions Sky Electro, Sky Knight, and Sky Flight appeared before transforming into griffons and flying around him. Briefly, his suit transformed so that it resembled Sky Electro, but violet. And then the griffons entered the Magic Ring behind him and everything went wrong.

* * *

Masumi sat at a window, looking out onto the night sky.

"Hey, you okay?" Masumi turned around and saw Guren was at the door, holding a tray of food.

"What do you want?" she said.

"Well, you didn't come out for food, so I decided to come by and give you some food." Guren placed the tray of food on a desk.

"I don't see why you would care, I've caused you guys trouble, so why try to help me"

"Because, someone you cared about tried to help, but suffered the consequences of his actions. In fact, if anything, it's because he cared so much about you that he gave it all up."

"Why are you saying it as if you care? You barely even know us"

"Believe it or not, the Rider War makes me believe that everyone can be my enemy. Of all the deaths I've seen, it's only the ones I've helped or caused that give me the most paranoia issues" Guren joined Masumi at the window "of course, by experience, I've also learned that you can't try and befriend everyone, as you have to make sacrifices sometimes, but even then, you can learn who is truly a kindred spirit from your experiences."

"You seem a lot wiser then you should for your age… how old are you again?"

"Not important, but here's a hint, I'm above 10, but under 20"

"And you're in the Rider War because…?"

"Why not? At first, it was to save everyone and stop the war, but now I have my own desire. This war has helped me to see that I can't save everyone. So I'll save those who I know can't save themselves, and I'll leave those who seek harm for others to the fate they deserve. And occasionally-" Guren looked down darkly "I'll be the one to lead them to their fates"

"Just who are you?" Masumi asked.

"Who am I?" Guren pondered before looking up "who do you think I am?"

"You're Guren Nash, Kamen Rider Ryuki"

"Yes, that's correct… but there is something else much farther down, and something hidden underneath the line that restricts me from trying to achieve my desire. Something that has caused me suffering to an extent" Guren looked towards the forest and saw a shining light from it.

"What, what can you possibly deal with that's more important then the Rider War?" Masumi asked.

All of a sudden, a roaring noise rang from the direction of the light.

"Wait, that sounds like Kai's Phantom!"

"There are more important matters in these days then what your desires are and how much more they important they are compared to everything else. So go ahead and prove me wrong… by using your desire to save the person you care for" Guren pointed at the lights.

Masumi looked at him and backed away slowly before running out of the room.

"Hm" Guren looked to the sky "all this time here learning about this place has gotten my lord rubbing off on me. It doesn't really help that they write my character so much different from the original character. Of course, it is more of an offense that they shorten this time with more complicated plots and trying to meet the deadline" Guren looks at the tray of food and picks up a piece of bread.

"Oh well, what can I do but continue on?" Guren finished his… strange thoughts… to take a bite out of the piece of bread and walk/limp with his cane out of the room.

* * *

Masumi ran through the forest, following the lights she saw. But that trend quickly stopped when she saw the lights had dimmed, but the roars were closer… and moving around.

Looking up, Masumi saw something she didn't really expect.

Apprentice was knocking Knight around, completely obliterating him. But the difference was that he was **flying in the air with a pair of feathered griffon wings!**

And the icing on the cake was that he had little claws on his hands and feet and a griffon head on his chest.

"Kai… he's gone to Sky Unity Style!" Masumi exclaimed.

She took out a ring and activated it.

**CONNECT, PLEASE!**

Opening a Magic Ring portal, she reached into it and pulled out her scythe.

Taking her ring, she punched it into a slot on her scythe (CrysDual {Say it out loud, I almost guarantee it'll sound like Crystal} Edge)

**Reap, the Light!**

Masumi managed to spin her scythe around her head before she slashed upwards into the sky. The wave of energy flew towards Apprentice and swerved around to hit him. Needless to say, both Riders fell to the ground.

Without missing a beat, Masumi ran towards it.

* * *

-The Next Day-

Kai's eyes shot open, revealing they were pitch black and he sat up, taking in the environment around him.

He was in a room that was bland and with little items inside of it. The window he had was barred.

"Tch, figures" the Griffon Phantom's voice came from his mouth. Looking down, Kai realized that he was in a bed with plain white sheets and his clothes were different, as he was wearing a black tank top and white pants. His belt was missing as well.

"As if that would stop me" Kai stood up and looked to the door before extending his hand. Silver energy covered it before it suddenly fired and hit the door, exploding.

"Hmph" Kai walked to the door, satisfied until he actually bumped into it.

Waving his hand, he cleared the smoke to reveal that the door was unscathed from his attack.

"That attack won't work."

Spinning around, Kai took note of a new element in the room: Masumi.

"Oh, it's you, why are you in here?" Kai snarled.

"Just to talk" Masumi walked forward.

"Why would I want to talk to you? You were the reason he gave up his powers in the first place"

"I doubt he would keep you alive if he wanted to give up his powers: Griffon Phantom."

"So… there actually is a reason he kept you around, you're a lot more intelligent then I thought"

"Not really, I just got briefed from Ceylan"

"With a gem like you, it's a wonder he even attempted to leave when you just tracked him down" Kai ignored her.

"Listen, I know he's in there, now let me talk to him!"

"No… not unless, you give me something in return…" he cupped her cheek and leaned in for a kiss…

…then she pushed his arm away and slapped him.

"You may be controlling Kai's body, but that doesn't mean you can do what you wish with it!"

"And why not? He gave me free reign over it to do as I please, it's only natural I use it to full effect"

"You're unbelievable" Masumi sighed.

"But you love me anyways."

"No! I don't! All you are is the Phantom that Kai has hidden inside of him and all you're doing is controlling his body! You aren't the Kai that I know!"

"Why would you want him back in the first place?" Kai walked past her.

"What do you mean?"

"The only reason he left in the first place is because you were going to be upset over what he did, and with what you said, it's no wonder he left"

"All you're doing is twisting my words around!" she declared.

"No… all I'm doing, is telling you how I see it"

"Well how you see it is wrong! That's not why I was upset with him!"

"I never said why I thought why you were upset with him" Kai faced Masumi "but I doubt you can even face him with the way you are now"

"Why are you doing this?" she demanded.

"Why not? There is a lot going on in this world that you can't see, don't let your desire blind you."

"Who do you think you are!"

"Don't start with me, as of right now, I'm Kai Bouken, not the Griffon Phantom. Any thing you do will result in me leaving… and taking this body with me"

"You wouldn't dare"

"And why wouldn't I? It is pretty clear that Kai would rather leave you alone then fulfill your desire"

"That's where you're wrong. I know Kai, and he knows me. If he leaves, and I never see him again, then both of us will fall into Despair. And we both now that Kai is still in there, trying to get out."

"How naïve are you?" Kai walked to the window.

"What do you mean?"

Kai began laughing as the sinister voice began speaking once more.

"Kai left you to get away from you. He knew that you would return to normal after he healed you, so he tried to leave you as soon a possible."

"That's not true!"

"Don't lie to yourself… Kai doesn't care about with even an inch of his being, so don't try to assume he does"

Masumi looked down to the ground before she walked to the door silently.

"However strong he is, he's still too stupid to acknowledge the fact that you care about him. You wanted him out of your life, and that's why he left. Not t keep you safe, but because he wanted to keep himself safe from yo-"

Turning around, he realized that Masumi had left sometime during his rant.

"Hm, I think my words got along just fine."

* * *

Masumi looked at the bolted door behind her and turned back around, holding back tears as she passed by her three allies.

"How did it go?" Ceylan asked.

Masumi ignored them and continued on.

"I think we should leave her alone, she's hurting right now" Beni said, to which Guren nodded.

"As of now, it's hard to tell what comes from him is true and what's not. He attempted to abandon society and I'm guessing all that time alone with barely any contact except what was necessary affected him mentally."

Masumi stopped.

"No, that's not it" she turned around and looked at the three Tenkai Riders, tears visible.

"Anytime he uses that Shadow Ring, his personality drastically changes unless he has enough will not to let it. The change only escalates when he accesses Sky Unity form.

"The worst part is that he tells things as truthful as he can, without mind. Even if he lets his Phantom possess him, all the Phantom does is tell what Kai is thinking." Masumi turned around and continued to walk.

* * *

-in Kai's mind-

**_"Why are you doing this?"_**

Kai stood in a dark space, looking around for his Phantom.

**_"You've used my power to fulfill your desire so much, why can't I use yours?"_**

**_"This is different; you're attempting to take over my whole life!"_**

**_"No, just what I want, and then I can be satisfied until the next chance I get"_**

**_"This isn't you! I know why you're acting like this!"_**

**_"Well, who else is going to know but you?"_**

* * *

-Later-

Guren and Masumi watched through the window as Beni and Ceylan trained.

"You could tell her you know" Masumi told Guren.

"Tell her what?" Guren asked.

"I'm not stupid; I am a girl, so it's quite easy to see that you have eyes for Beni.

"Shouldn't you be brooding right now?" Guren deadpanned.

"All I did was remember the past and how every time we had a kind of situation that was about as bad as this, Kai always found a way to help me and save himself."

"You really do love him, don't you?"

"It hurts to admit it, but I really do miss him. He always brought that element of surprise that I never really knew I could expect."

"Hm, I hope someday I could have the same kind of romance you and Kai have."

"You can" Masumi gestured out the window. "She's right there, and if I've learned anything from you guys, its that you care enough to wait for anything"

Guren took a minute to think about this.

"Okay, I will, thanks" he limped away and Masumi slightly smirked.

"Well, the plot keeps changing our personalities so much that I can't be truly honest but oh well" she sighed.

Sitting at the window for a while longer, she watched as Guren walked up to Beni and began to talk to her.

However she spun around as a large BANG was heard and black smoke crept out from the hallway.

"Kai" she whispered and ran towards it.

* * *

Out of the smoke, Kai walked out and looked around.

"So… who first?"

"Griffon!" turning, Kai saw Masumi running up to him.

"Ah, so you're back, are you?"

"What did you do?!"

"I'm breaking free from this, and I will show you my true power… you probably don't know this, but with prolonged control, I can assume my true form… without sending Kai into Despair!"

"_Nani_ (What?)"

"Why would I send him to despair? His strength and hope are the only reason I am as strong as I am today. So it would do me best to milk this opportunity the best I can!" Kai raised his right hand "henshin"

Purple energy covered him and he changed into a light gold form with feathers, claws, and a humanoid shape. This was the human form of the Griffon Phantom.

"Tch, you really think that form would have ever made a difference?" Masumi asked. Holding up a ring, she placed it onto her belt.

**DRIVER ON, PLEASE!**

Reaching to her belt, she switched sides and held up her Darkness Ring.

"Henshin!"

**Darkness, Please! Yami, Yami, Yami Yami Yami!**

Crystal held up her staff and ran at the Griffon Phantom.

* * *

**_"Stop this… stop it!" _**Kai shouted.

**_"Urusai. I'm having my fun, which I so richly deserve after being locked in your Underworld for so long. I will not be restrained anymore."_**

* * *

Crystal stabbed forward, just missing the Griffon Phantom as it moved aside and knocked her away. As she rolled across the ground, Griffon unleashed several blasts at her, knocking her further back.

"Pathetic. This is the human my Gate has chosen to be with?"

"And don't you forget it!" Crystal go back up. "I'll keep fighting to fee Kai, no matter the cost!"

"Your determination shows you have strength"

Griffon knocked Crystal aside and then kicked her away "but you lack the means to back it up"

"I won't lose to you!" Crystal weakly got back up.

"Too bad sweetheart" Griffon sped over to her and lifted her by her neck "You don't have a choice" he threw her with enough force to cause her to go flying through the window.

Crystal crashed to the ground and rolled for a bit.

"Masumi?" Guren took notice and slightly limped towards her. But he stopped when the Griffon Phantom floated down in front of the group.

"Why hello there" Griffon slightly waved.

"A monster?" Ceylan walked forwards.

"How did it get inside?" Beni said.

"Doesn't matter, I'll help Masumi, you guys take care of the monster.

Nodding, Beni and Ceylan took out their Advent Decks and did their respective forms.

"Henshin!"

A few seconds later, Knight and Femme rushed at Griffon.

"Masumi, you okay?" Guren asked the girl.

"I'm fine, but Kai's still in there" Crystal pointed to Griffon, who was easily defeating Knight and Femme.

"You mean… that's Kai?"

"I can save him"

"No, you can't" Guren stood up.

"But let me try" taking out a small black rectangle, he held it out, a V-Buckle forming around him.

"Henshin!" Guren slammed the Advent Deck into the V-Buckle. A few seconds later, Ryuki walked forward almost perfectly fine and he flipped the cane up and caught it, the end transforming into a blade.

Ryuki ran towards Griffon, assisting his comrades.

"Guys" Crystal whispered.

Thinking fast, she activated a ring.

**CONNECT, PLEASE!**

Opening the Magic Ring, Crystal reached in and pulled out two objects: a gold ring, and a small chest.

Putting on the gold ring, she placed it into a slot on the chest and twisted it, unlocking it.

* * *

Griffon tackled Knight to the ground, both of them rolling for a bit before Griffon sat up and punched him in the face. Spreading his arms, Griffon flew over Femme, who attempted to get him in an attack and he landed before using his claws to strike her across the back.

Turning around, Griffon blocked a slash from Ryuki and jumped up, attempting to drop kick him when Ryuki jumped back and dodged.

Slashing wide with his claw, Griffon spun in a circle, attempting to strike Ryuki.

However, Knight jumped in between them and took a card from his Advent Deck, activating it in his Visor (sword).

**Nasty Vent!**

Knight's Advent Monster flew out of nowhere and let out an unearthly scream, stopping the Griffon Phantom in its tracks.

**Sword Vent!**

With their main sword weapons in hand, the three Tenkai Riders charged Griffon.

Femme used her staff to strike across Griffon's chest before Knight stabbed forward, catching Griffon. Moving aside, Knight and Femme watched as Ryuki came down with both swords in his hands and he slashed downwards in an X-formation.

Sending Griffon back, Femme slammed her staff into Griffon's legs before Knight drove it into Griffon's head, nearly piercing it.

**"Enough!" **Griffon waved his arms and black energy (and to an extent feathers) shot out and struck the three Riders, sending them back.

However, he extended his arm and several feathers flew forwards and wrapped around Ryuki and Femme, who were thrown to Griffon. Griffon threw his arm out and caught them by their throats.

"Worthy adversaries… allow me to prove why I am Kai's power!"

Griffon threw the two into the air and spun around, kicking them as he spun.

As the two flew back, Griffon stalked towards Knight then ran forward before slashing downwards with his claw.

"Hngg!" Crystal groaned.

This was because she jumped in between the two and blocked the claw with her left hand. However, due to this, her Darkness Ring shattered. Grabbing Griffon's wrist, her gloved hand suddenly lost the glove, mainly because her suit vanished with its main source of energy gone.

"You would allow me to destroy your ring… why?!" the Griffon Phantom asked, shocked.

"Because even if I don't have it, then Kai will be there to protect my hope!"

"Have you forgotten? I AM KAI!"

To cement this, the Griffon Phantom turned back into Kai, except wearing all black.

"No, you're a Phantom…" she slipped a Ring onto the Fake Kai's hand.

"…and you've just given me a chance!" she activated the ring onto her belt.

**GriffoRise, OK?**

Holding both hands forward, the Fake Kai screamed in pain as a Magic Ring opened in front of them. Electricity covered Fake Kai and a ball of energy spit out of his chest before entering the Magic Ring, forming Kai as it went out the other side. The difference between the two was that this Kai was wearing the attire he had when he woke up.

"Kai!" Masumi shoved Fake Kai aside and went to the real Kai, who was on the ground and appeared to be dazed.

"Masumi? What's going on?" Kai asked.

"Later, just henshin and help me take this guy down" she helped him up.

"I can't, I gave up being a Wizard, or an Arc Rider, remember?"

"Can you not worry about this, there are more important things we have to do"

"You know he can't fight anyway, right?" Fake Kai spoke up.

"What?" Kai said.

"I am the embodiment of your Phantom that took over your real body. You're the personality that was dragged out when she activated the GriffoRise Ring. You're an apparition and I'm the real thing. Even if he tried, he can't perform any magic because magic works with you drawing from MY power, not the other way around."

"So you mean-"

"Yup, this Kai is about as real as that pathetic card Game you idiots played." Fake Kai began to walked away.

"_Sayonara _(Goodbye)" he sneered.

"_Matte! _(Wait!)" Kai attempted to run after him but collapsed, falling unconscious.

"Kai!" Masumi went to Kai's side.

* * *

"What now?"

Ceylan, Guren, Beni, and Masumi stood in front of the locked room that Kai was in.

"I say we keep watch on him, just in case it's a trick" Beni suggested.

"But what if it's not? We have no idea how long Kai can last on his own without some kind of assistance from his real body." Guren said.

"Even so, we can't let the Griffon Phantom get away" Ceylan said.

"Well what do you suggest we do then?" Beni asked.

"Maybe we can get Kai to lead us to him" Masumi suggested.

"You sure that's a good idea? We still don't know what to do in case he betrays us"

"I doubt it, we can't trust him to do anything when he's too weak."

"Then let's see what he knows about this" Guren pulled out a key and unlocked the door, entering it to find that there was no one in the room.

"He's gone!" Ceylan said.

"Thank you captain obvious" Beni retorted.

The group ran outside and Guren quickly ran towards the training grounds. When he got there, he saw a brown opened chest filled with several rings, except some slots had a ring missing from it.

* * *

Kai stumbled across a near barren landscape, clutching a small rectangle-like device and a small box to his chest.

"So… you actually came"

Standing a good distance away was Fake Kai, who simply watched as Kai came closer.

"Why would you follow me? Any second now you'll be erased"

"Yeah, you're right… but at least I can show that I refused to give up" he attached the larger rectangle to his arm, a gold beam of light forming off the side of it. Taking the smaller rectangle, he pulled out a deck of cards and rifled through them, taking out the ones he needed and placing the deck into the side. "And I'll do it by mastering the one technique I created with the bonds me and my friends shared"

"Yeah right, your bond with your friend is holding you back, relinquish your hold on it, and then maybe you can prove to be as strong as you claim"

"That's where you're wrong" he placed two cards on the edge of the light, causing the word 'PENDULUM' to appear in rainbow colors.

"My bonds are what makes me stronger" above Kai, two Riders appeared, one a dark gold color (Griffon Rider) and the other a silver color (Dragon Rider). "And I'll show you just how far deep they run!"

Placing five cards onto the Duel Disc, five monsters appeared on his field: Electro Rider, Knight Rider, Shadow Rider, Sky Rider, and Flight Rider.

"I remove Shadow Rider fro the field with his effect, and at the same time, I use his secondary effect to summon Unity Rider to the field!" Shadow Rider dissolved and was replaced with Unity Rider, who strangely resembled Sky Unity Style.

"I overlay Electro Rider and Sky Rider, however, I also simultaneously 'Tune' together Knight Rider and Sky Rider. And, with Griffon Rider's Effect, I can fuse together Sky and Flight Rider."

"What are you getting at, a summon like that is physically impossible, you could never pull it off anywhere"

"Yeah, this could never work anywhere, I know that. But what I also know is that I don't need to know it will work, I'll need hope, and thankfully that's just what I have! I activate the spell card: True Hope. And with it, I can combine every monster on my field, even the ones in the Pendulum Scale."

All seven Rider monsters on the field started to glow.

Kai's Duel Disc began to spark intensely, but he simply winced before announcing: "_Hope Shoukan! _(Hope Summoning!)"

All eight of them held up their left hand, taking a ring and placing it onto their middle finger. Reaching to their belts, they switched the sides and placed the ring above it.

**Guardian, OK?, **Chorused in between the seven of them.

"Come forth, my strongest Rider Monster!"

They threw their left hand into the air, a large Gold Magic Ring forming above them and traveling downwards.

"Guardian Rider, it's Classtime!"

The seven Riders turned into different colored balls of light before they converged in the center, where Electro Rider was. The Gold Magic Ring descended past the ball of light, causing crystal to overcome the light before it explode away, revealing the monster that stood in its place.

(I'm not going to describe this well enough, just imagine Wizard Infinity Style but with a Gold coloration and several pieces, like his under suit, arm and leg armor, and knee caps to be black and dark grey.)

"Activating his effect, I can draw the same amount of cards as there is monsters on the field." He drew a card and held it in front of him. "Activating the effect of Infinity Rider, I can banish eight monsters from my Graveyard and place it onto my field directly. Showtime! Infinity Rider!"

A cyan Rider appeared on the field besides Guardian Rider.

"What was the point of that?" Fake Kai sneered "trying to show off a trick that will never be used?"

"No, I'm showing you what happens when someone crosses me like you've done. I show them no mercy. And you've done something you'll probably never come back from"

"Oh, and what is that?"

"You've made me use a one-time trick to attack you with al of my power, not knowing that all of my hope and mana went into it, so I'm going to vanish"

"So you've doomed yourself and you think you've won?"

"No, I've gotten rid of this body, and now I'm free to possess something else" Kai smirked.

Setting his arms to his side, he faded away and turned into a rainbow colored ball of light that entered Guardian Rider, a Duel Disc appearing on the Rider's left arm.

"What?" for once, Fake Kai was actually shocked.

Guardian Rider chuckled and held up a card in a similar way to a Traveler in Magenta. "Activating this card: Double Rider Break, I can activate the effect of a single card twice" he flicked his hand and the card spun before landing onto his Duel Disc. "And I activate the effect of Arc Rider Weapon, allowing me to summon an equip spell card directly from my deck onto a monster of my choice, and since I activated Double Rider Break, well, you know" A spot on the card deck glowed and two cards shot out, landing in Guardian Rider's hand before he placed them onto the Duel Disc.

A heap of crystal appeared in front of both Riders, shattering away when they grabbed them.

In Infinity Rider's hand was a sword with a Dragon design (Google: Kamen Rider Wizard AxeCalibur)

In Guardian Rider's hand was a Gold bow not unlike the Sonic Arrow, except with a cartoon hand where the Lockseed slot should have been. This was the GuardiArrow (Lame Name, I know).

"You see now, Griffon? This is the power I've amassed with my friends. And it was just enough to show this once-in-a-lifetime-" he raised his hand, showing the Guardian Ring "-Showtime"

"Even if you created this power with your friends, then show me how you've mastered it!" Fake Kai shifted to form the Griffon Phantom.

"Hmph" Guardian and Infinity Rider brandished their weapons.

"_Saa, Saigo no Classtime da! _(Now, The Final Classtime! {I think})"

The two Riders charged Griffon.

Griffon slashed downwards, nearly catching Infinity when he blocked with the AxeCalibur and Guardian retaliated by slashing wide with his weapon, striking Griffon before he fired an arrow, lodging it into his side.

As Griffon got his bearings back, he was suddenly subject to Infinity speeding past him, slashing with the AxeCalibur before spinning around and drawing an X shape across Griffon's back.

Griffon flew forward, towards Guardian, who fell back as he held his GuardiArrow up, quite literally catching Griffon on it before he pulled the handle back and released it, sending Griffon into a tree.

"How is this possible? You and I are sharing the same strength!"

"That's not true, my strength comes from you, so the weaker you get, the stronger I get!"

"How despicable"

"I've learned from the best!"

"Even so, no matter what you do, you're going to run out of energy soon and you'll have to find another body"

"I realize that, so I'll choose to get my own back!"

**High Touch! Shining Strike!**

**HIGH TOUCH, SHINING STRIKE!**

Infinity Rider turned his AxeCalibur around, holding it by the sword part, somehow turning it into an axe.

Spinning it around himself, the axe grew to tremendous size before he jumped into the air and brought it down.

Griffon dove out of the way and got up, spying the damage before a gold blur appeared behind him, turned back into Guardian Rider, and shoved the tip of the his weapon into Griffon's neck.

Silence.

…

…

…

… "I see."

Griffon spun around and jabbed Guardian Rider in his stomach, a wave traveling through his body.

"You've gotten stronger, and for good reason, lest you lost your soul too"

Guardian Rider stumbled back and began to fade away.

Griffon changed into Fake Kai before he held his arm out.

Guardian Rider dissolved and turned into energy, traveling into Fake Kai's hand before the Duel Disc appeared on his wrist.

"Now, you can have it back… but do be careful this time. Lest it get boring once more"

Closing his eyes, he opened them once again… and blinked.

"What… just happened?"

* * *

Kai ran back to Ryuki's land as fast as he could.

"Hang on guys, I'm coming. Just wait till you see this" he laughed to himself.

"Guys! I'm ba-" Kai stopped when he reached Ryuki's land, seeing that there were monsters everywhere.

"What in the world?"

He ran past several of them, finally reaching Ryuki's castle before he entered it.

"_Minna! Minna! _(Everyone! Everyone!)"

Running through the halls, he turned the corner and barely ducked in time to avoid an attack from a blade.

Then he crashed into Masumi, both of them tumbling to the ground.

"Kai!"

"Masumi! Are you okay?" both of them got up.

Kai faced his attacker.

"Oh? Who is this one?" KR Wyvern asked.

"Masumi, what's going on?"

"We were attacked by these guys, they've already gotten Guren, Ceylan, and Beni, but they destroyed their belts as well."

"What?!"

"We don't need you" KR Wyvern dropped her weapon arm.

"Leave my sight now and maybe I'll spare you"

"What did you say!"

"Kai, come on!" Masumi dragged him away.

"You won't have much time left" Wyvern hissed under her breath.

* * *

**Dreigon:**

* * *

Regular text: Dragonfruit Arms

Talking: "Dragonfruit Arms"

Different language (Mainly Japanese): _"Dragonfruit Arms"_

Belt, Lockseeds, Emphasis, Finishers: **Dragonfruit Arms**

Thoughts and Flashbacks: _Dragonfruit Arms_

Thought Communication: **_"Dragonfruit Arms"_**

* * *

Z and Aqune ran as far as they could before Aqune collapsed to the ground.

"Hey, you okay?" Z asked, running in place.

"How are you fine?" she questioned angrily.

"Perks of being a Kamen Rider… and having a Lockseed equipped to this!" Z pointed to his Dragonfruit Lockseed after stopping with his running in place.

"Don't start" Aqune was helped up by Z but her legs wobbled and she fell over… into Z's chest.

They sat there for a few moments before they realized their position. Aqune blushed before she attempted to stand up properly but almost immediately collapsed into Z's arms again.

"Please stop trying to stand up, you're really not helping anyone with this" Z said.

"S-shut up!" Aqune blushed again.

"Up you go" Z helped Aqune stand straight up. At the same time, she looked right into his eyes and he did the same.

The two of them stared each other straight in the eyes and their faces got closer and closer.

However, Z stopped before they could and he took a single step back, stopping Aqune as well.

"Sorry, but didn't you say we couldn't do things like this, for our friends sake? Or for our friendship?"

"Z, what has gotten into you?"

"Aqune… there is something unforeseeable coming in the future, live your life to the best of your abilities and never falter, lest I see someone I care about lose their life" he placed his hand over her heart…

…then she slapped him.

"Hey! What was that about?" Aqune shoved him away.

"Are you not standing up on your own? I helped with your breathing issues and problems. Though why you have them as a Spider Rider befuddles me."

"Oh… sorry"

"It's fine, it's hard to tell I'm healing at all"

"So what now, we have nowhere else to go"

"First off, we need a fire and somewhere to sleep; I'll take first watch when we do"

Aqune nodded.

* * *

The two gathered firewood and set up a small camp and fire, both of them sitting on opposite sides of the small source of light.

"Okay, so you said you'll take first watch?" Aqune asked Z.

Z nodded. "You go ahead and get some sleep, I'lllll" he trailed off, standing up and looking into the distance behind Aqune.

"What, what's the matter?" Aqune followed his gaze, seeing nothing.

"Sorry, I thought I saw som- *THUMP*" Aqune spun around to see Z was unconscious on the ground as someone stood above him. The someone was wearing a dark blue jacket above a red shirt and silver pants. He had a sling backpack on and his eyes were discolored like Z, the only difference was that one eye was dark blue while the other was a cyan color. In his hand was a dark blue shield with a red gem.

"Sorry about this" a soft voice spoke behind her before darkness took over.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another world, two people walked into a throne room and walked a while before kneeling in front of the throne.

"My lord, the Rider energies we have previously been monitoring have mysteriously vanished" the female of the two said.

"So… what do you want us to do about it?" the person in the throne asked.

"My lord, the chance we have is ripe, if we take the world now, if the Riders return then we can easily overpower them" the male kneeling in front of him nodded.

"No… not yet, there is still much we must do before invading. Go find the Riders, they are critical to our plan. Take the new chosen and use this as an opportunity to redeem yourself… Akarui Fenikkusu"

Akarui nodded before he stood up and walked out the way he came.

His companion stood up and turned around, watching him leave.

"Aorui" the girl turned around in response. (Thank you to the author Kamen Rider Vega for allowing me to use his oc)

"Defend the world while they are gone. The forest is still invading." Aorui nodded and left as well.

* * *

-The Next Day-

Aqune opened her eyes in an unfamiliar environment. Well, that's what she thought, her eyes were still adjusting and she couldn't see yet.

Waiting for a few moments, she realized she was on the ground and laying on something soft and warm.

It wasn't until she sat up did she realize that it was Z's chest.

Backing up, she stood up and dusted herself off, embarrassed. "Why is it this has to happen to me, I'm supposed to be the new girl? Then again, I guess I'm still a bit awkward in society." Aqune fixed her jacket.

Looking around again, she took note of her jail cell. There was a window, a door in the bars, a door outside the cell, a person outside the cell, a wall lant- wait what?

"About time you took notice of me" the person stood up.

"Who are you?" Aqune went to the bars.

"Depends, who are you guys and why were you on the land where the five provinces unite? That place is a war zone if you're not careful." the person said.

"What? Please explain what you mean, I have no idea what's happening."

"Look, my name is Geo West, I'm a Bujin Rider under my leader, although I prefer the title Kamen Rider. As of now, we're in what used to be the Bujin Kuuga province, which is currently abandoned because the Bujin Kabuto was force, that's us, took over it. The other four whose borders cross at the place where they combine is Bujin Wizard, Bujin Ryuki, Bujin OOO, and Bujin Fourze. There are two other Bujin Riders here: Bujin S-"

"Stop, please" Aqune interrupted. "This is all very confusing, please stop!"

"Alright, let me put this in a way you'll understand it. This country is at war with itself. It's divided into approximately 14 provinces. We're currently in the province of Bujin Kuuga because Bujin Kuuga was captured by Bujin Gaim. We defeated the remnants and now we're here. Each of us Bujin Riders are under a leader who leads us to battle in this war. We're in the lead so far as we have more then one Bujin Rider, or two for those extreme provinces"

"More then one?"

"Yes, my friend, Seth, is Bujin Rider Kabuto, although he's still working out several kinks. My alias, is Bujin Rider X-Omega, even though I prefer Kamen Rider, like I said before. My other ally, Hikaru Kazuraba, is Bujin Rider Storm. Any questions?"

"Yeah. You said Kamen Rider, where did you hear that name?" Aqune asked through the bars.

"Ask me something that I don't have to wait to answer"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"The other Riders wish to speak to your boyfriend when he wake-"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Seriously? I've seen the signs and have a girlfriend of my own, don't start. Just wait for him to wake up then I'll answer your questions."

"Alright, fine" Aqune sat down next to Z.

* * *

Z awoke and sat up, looking around.

"Good, you're awake"

Turning, Z saw Aqune was next to him.

"Aqune, what's going on?" Z asked.

"You're in an interview, okay?" Turning, Z saw that Geo was sitting outside of his cell.

"Okay, just sit here for a few minutes, I'll be right back with the other Bujin Riders."

Geo left but came back a few moments later with two others.

"Okay, this is Seth and this is Hikaru, now converse"

"First question, who are you guys?" Hikaru leaned through the bars and asked.

"Well, I'm Z and th-"

"I already know who you are, Ginga Haru Kazuraba" Z noticeably paled "but I was asking, who are you in terms of alliance?"

"Then you could have specifically said: are you guys willing to side with us in an alliance" Z snapped.

"No snapping, Mr. Haru" Z shut up. "Anyways, other then that, are you sided with in this war?"

"What are you talking about, speak in a way I can understand you!" Z said.

"Do you know what a Bujin Dreigon is!"

"No I do not! I'm Dreigon! All I want to know is who stole my name and look!"

"That's all I needed to hear" Hikaru sighed. Waving his hand, he signaled for someone to unlock the door… which is what they did.

"Now for my question" Seth walked through the door "are you friends or foes?"

"That's going to be dependent on who you people are supposed to be" Z said.

"We're Kamen Riders, just like you, and we're trying to get out of here, just like you"

"How do you know what I am?" Z demanded.

"Let's just say, someone told me all about you"

"Who?"

"You want to know? It's you Father who did"

This shocked Z to the core.

"My, my father? You know my father?"

"There is so much to tell about him, but as of now" Hikaru looked Z right in the eyes "We have a war to win"

Hikaru, Geo, and Seth left the cell block, locking the cell as they did.

Z collapsed to the ground.

"He… he knows my father…?"

"Okay, what in the two worlds just happened?!" Aqune exclaimed.

* * *

"You didn't have to freak him out like that, Hikaru" Seth scowled at his fellow Rider.

"With the way this is all happening right now, we need all the allies we can get"

"Yes, well how can we get allies with you acting the way you do? Just tell him the truth and be done with it" Geo pinched the bridge of his nose.

"He's not ready for the truth. You've met him before, so you know what happened that last time, Geo. You saw him activate that form. You know what it runs on, and how powerful it makes him with each use"

"Yes, Legendary Form. The form that enables the user great strength, but with a great price"

"Hang on, what's happening?"

"Oh, that's right, Seth. The time was screwed up in that world, so it drew other Riders from different times, meaning you haven't seen his new forms. Most likely you were from the future, where you've mastered Hyper form"

"Hyper form?"

"Besides that, I've done battle alongside Faiz and Blade. They couldn't seem to access their most powerful forms, unlike when we last saw them. Then we can only presume that time is messed up here as well, because if my chronology is correct, then Faiz and Blade would not be here, as their time is around 2022, several years past our time"

"But you forget, Geo." Hikaru interrupted. "The original run of the two was ten years before the original Gaim, meaning that they would still have access to their ultimate forms, unless of course, time runs linear and the events each Rider faces happen at the same time"

"Then how would you explain the crossover events?" Geo asked.

"Oh, yes, it seems I forgot to factor in those as well"

"What the heck are you two talking about" Seth finally snapped.

"Figure it out" the two geniuses chorused in unison.

* * *

"And that's the whole story"

"So, let me get this straight: you and Embassy entered another world and briefly battled against a rogue wizard, fought alongside a Hunter from the future, were tricked by they rogue wizard, and then finally helped defeat said rogue wizard with a Hunter from even FARTHER into the future, and came back to our world at around the exact same time you left?" Aqune summarized the story.

"Yeah that's about it"

"Why is it you never seem to shock me anymore"

"That's not the point, the point is that I've slowly been regaining little tidbits of my past as time goes on."

"What?"

"Yeah, I've recently began remembering the littlest things, like my age, my favorite color, my siblings, information about my parents names"

"That's great!"

"Yeah but I don't remember anything past that. I mean, I remember images as well, but I can't get full hold of what they're about or remember what my siblings or people I used to know looked like."

"Well, try listing off what you do remember, maybe that will trigger something" Aqune suggested.

"Okay, um… my name is "officially" Ginga Haru Kazuraba, I'm currently 18 years old, my favorite color is white, my siblings are named Tsubasa and Hayase, and my parents… are… named…" Z thought for a minute before he opened his mouth again "I can't remember my mother's name, but I remember my father was named Tatsuya"

"And that's it?"

"Yup, that's about it, everything else comes up blocked."

"Well, every step counts" Aqune shrugged.

"Thanks for trying at least" Z sighed.

Aqune walked over and hugged him briefly.

"You'll get your memory back eventually, no doubt about it" she encouraged.

"I know, I will eventually."

Their tender moment was interrupted when the door opened and the two separated.

"You two are coming with us" Hikaru told them.

* * *

Igneous walked through a town, walking past several people.

"Wait! Water thief!" two people ran by him.

Continuing his journey, he stopped once someone was shoved to the ground in front of him.

"I'm sure Nobunaga had a treasure trove. Tell us where it is" three people stood behind her.

"I'd never tell someone like you!" the woman (Ranmaru) pointed a gun at them but it was knocked away.

"Looks like you're looking for a bruising!" the leader pointed a weapon at Ranmaru before the arm was shoved behind his back by Igneous, causing him to howl in pain before Igneous shoved them away and started to do battle, easily overpowering them.

The group quickly ran away.

"It's you… that guy from before" Ranmaru walked besides Igneous.

Later, the two walked towards the large tree from before.

"They call this God's tree."

"Praying for rain?" Igneous asked. He gestured to the crowd of people in front of the tree.

"It hasn't rained in months. That's why…"

"I see"

"The only way to eat is to expand our territory. But my master and Bujin OOO have been defeated."

Igneous held up his hand, looking at a red coin with a hawk design that was in the palm of his hand. "It'll be okay. I'm here"

* * *

Z and Aqune were led to a truck where they were driven down the road for a while.

"Where are we going?" Z asked.

"To see the leaders of Bujin Double, one of the provinces we're allied with."

Eventually, they reached a building and the group was led to a place outside the building.

"Stay here, we'll be back" Geo said.

The three left and started to converse with someone, obviously the leader. Beside the leader were two boys, one wearing what amounted to be a school uniform and a black shirt while the one next to him appeared older and with the same uniform, but the jacket was draped across his shoulders and he his shirt was green with lighter green highlights.

However, they were interrupted by someone carrying a flag that was half green and black.

"I've got a message! I've got a message!"

The messenger reached the group.

"Bujin Gaim has defeated Bujin OOO. Not only that, but Bujin Dreigon has attacked the meeting of the generals, killing most of them. And Bujin Wyvern was seen traveling to Bujin Ryuki's land" the messenger reported.

"Do you speak truly? Then that leaves Bujin Double, Bujin Kabuto, Bujin Storm and X-Omega, and Bujin Fourze! And if Bujin Ryuki loses, then Bujin Faiz and Blade would be next.

"What are you saying!" he was smacked over the head with a slipper.

"This is your chance to take the world! Get your act together!" a woman, presumably the leader's wife, shouted at him.

"It's Gaim!"

Spinning around, they saw Gaim and several monsters attacking.

"Bujin Double! I'm counting on you!"

"Don't forget us" Geo and Hikaru stepped forward.

"Um"

"Seth, just call on it"

"You know it won't work"

"At least try!"

"Fine!" Seth raised his hand to the sky, a red object soaring nearby before it landed in his hand.

"Let's go, Yugi." The taller boy wearing green said.

"Okay" the smaller one nodded.

Taking out two flash Drives, the two pressed a button on them. Nearby, a small black bird-like object flew nearby.

**Cyclone!**

**Joker!**

"Henshin!" all of them called out simultaneously.

**CYCLONE! JOKER! XTREME!**

**Change-Cyclone Card!**

**HENSHIN! CAST OFF! CHANGE BEETLE!**

**Insert, Energize!**

Double, X-Omega, Storm, and Kabuto all charged the group.

Drawing their respective weapons, they began to use them on the monsters, easily defeating them.

(I'm just going to glaze over most of this because I'm rushing to write all of this right now)

All of the Riders gathered around Bujin Gaim and the Nepenthes (Actually the Pitcher Plant, my mistake) Inhumanoid.

"I'll finish this!" Double said, inserting four more flash drives into his shield and putting his sword into it as well.

**CYCLONE! HEAT! LUNA! JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Running towards Bujin Gaim, he easily began to defeat Bujin Gaim, knocking him back repeatedly.

**PRISM! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Knocking Bujin Gaim down one last time, he jumped up for one final slash…

…until a person in a white suit with green armor jumped in and slashed across Double, stopping him.

Then another one in a green suit with purple armor shot the other three back.

"Ryugen and Zangetsu" Z realized.

"You've got to be kidding me" Aqune deadpanned.

Using his shield to his advantage, Zangetsu used his sword to slash across the four Riders chests before Ryugen jumped in and shot them.

"My turn" she enthusiastically remarked before taking out a Lockseed and clicking it open.

**Kiwi!**

Switching out the Lockseed on her belt for the one in her hand, she locked it in before slicing it open.

**Lock On! Hai! Kiwi Arms: Geki, Rin, Sei-ya Ha!**

Ryugen held her Kiwi Gekirin up before she threw them around her, causing them to fly around and strike the Riders.

However, Bujin Gaim shoved past the two and started to beat down the Riders now that he had the advantage.

"What?!" Zangetsu said to himself.

"Wait, that's not Hunter!" Ryugen realized.

"No, no!" Z ran forward as fast as he could.

The Pitcher Plant Inhumanoid walked up behind Double and opened the flap on its chest. Just as Double turned into energy, Z dove by and grabbed Double, causing the two to tumble forward. However, his belt was absorbed as well, causing the suit to dissolve.

So instead of two people falling over, it was Z, Yugi Moto, and Yami Yugi.

The people watching gasped in shock.

"Alright. Then I, Hideyoshi, will shake them off!" Hideyoshi moved forward, dragging a large sword behind him as he did.

However, his wife ran up behind him and hit him with her slipper.

"That's too reckless! I won't be losing you!" she said. "What's more important?! Me or war?!" she demanded.

"Chief… you leave me no choice!" he lifted her up bridal style and ran off.

"Did… did that just happen?" Aqune watched helplessly as the two ran off. Then she looked back to the battle and shook her head, running towards them.

"Come on!" Z managed to get both Yugi's to their feet.

Zangetsu bent down and grabbed the dropped Joker Memory.

"You're not the Gaim I thought you were" Zangetsu said.

"A couple of Bujins from another world? You have my thanks. I'll take your power too!" Bujin Gaim ran at the two.

"Stay away!" Ryugen threw both of her Kiwi Gekirin at them and the two discs flew around Bujin Gaim and the Pitcher Plant Inhumanoid before Ryugen and Zangetsu ran.

"Come on!" Aqune grabbed Z by his wrist and began to pull him away before he broke free.

"Hurry up!" he pulled the two Yugi's after him and then let go, allowing the two to run after them of their own free will.

* * *

**Wizard:**

* * *

Regular text: Flame, Please!

Talking: "Flame, Please!"

Different language (Mainly Japanese): _"Flame, Please!"_

Belt, Ring Activation, and Finishers: **Flame, Please!**

Thoughts and Flashbacks: _Flame, Please!_

* * *

Yuya, Yuzu, Embassy, and Hinata simply stared at Raito.

And for some reason it was Yuya who spoke up, revealing that Yuya and Yuzu were there to everyone else.

"I'm sorry, what?!"

Raito raised his gun at Yuya and Yuzu in surprise and fired. Although he missed, because the second he moved, Yuya was moving, taking Yuzu to the ground as the bullet soared overhead.

Embassy snatched the gun from Raito. "Idiot, don't alert them to our presence"

Yuya, who was on top of Yuzu, looked down at her.

"Are you okay, Yuzu?" he asked.

She opened her eyes and looked at Yuya, nodding. "Yeah" but her face developed a bright red color as she noted their predicament. Taking out a large paper fan, she smacked Yuya off of her.

"_Itai _(ouch)! Oi, Yuzu! What was that for?" Yuya asked.

"_Baka! _ (Idiot!)" Yuzu said.

"On second thought maybe you won't be the one at fault" Embassy told Raito.

"Can someone please explain what's going on here!" Hinata finally snapped.

"Are you going to be the only one not doing this type of thing?" Raito asked Embassy.

"Depends on my mood" Embassy shrugged. He turned to Hinata. "We're stuck in another world with these guys, we're lost, tired, and in the literal dark. This is bad because I know what world this is, but lately it seems everything I know keeps changing." Embassy looked to the sky. "If we manage to make it to a safe hold, we should be safe for the night, if I'm correct that is" Embassy said.

"A safe hold?" Yuya asked.

"Yes, if I'm correct, there are _kaijin _(monsters) out there that wish harm to humans or anything resembling them." He turned to the others "I think Raito and I will be fine, but you guys should probably hide in fear of what you'll find"

"Alright, come on, it'll be a long drive back to Faiz province" Raito lead them to a truck.

"Why take so long?" Yuzu asked.

"Because, we're in the middle of the country and Faiz province is where we're most likely be safe"

"Why exactly were you here in the first place then?" Embassy questioned.

"The tree you saw back there is a source for hope these days, and it's something we'll need in the coming future."

* * *

-The Next Day-

Yuya stretched his arms out as he walked outside to see everyone waiting outside for him.

"Oh, how is it going guys?" he waved.

"Yuya, hurry up!" Yuzu said. "Raito is taking us to meet his friend Kazuto"

"And why did no one wake me up?"

"We were busy with them" Yuzu looked down and pointed to Embassy, who raised his hand to show that he handcuffed himself to a struggling Hinata.

"Any reason why I have to come?" she asked.

"I am not repeating myself. Why did you attach me to her anyway?" Embassy directed that last part to Raito.

"What, she's not going to hurt you"

"I'm more concerned about hurting her, if you catch my drift"

Raito shook his head and got into the truck, starting it as the others filed into it.

The group drove along a dirt road for a while, watching as the forest went by.

"So, we know who we're visiting, but why are we going to visit them?' Yuya asked.

"Because, most of our leaders have left to go to a meeting about what to do for the Bujin Gaim, Dreigon and Wyvern situation"

"Gaim?! Dreigon?!" Yuya exclaimed.

"Yes, Bujin Gaim and Bujin Dreigon are rogue Bujin Riders who seeks to take the other Bujin Riders powers for himself. The only problem is that they absorbs the Rider themselves and uses the power in an attempt to take over. Another known ally of theirs is Bujin Wyvern, who is trying to help them, but she apparently has her own agenda."

"So why bring us along?" Yuzu asked.

"Because, we believe that if the Bujin Riders team up, then we can take down these rogue Riders."

"You honestly believe that?" Embassy said.

"It's the only option we have, you got any better?"

"No, but I doubt it will work"

* * *

-Several hours later-

The group remained silent as time went on, the truck constantly moving on its way.

All of a sudden, the truck stopped.

"What's the matter?" Yuzu asked.

Raito pointed in one direction.

"Look" following his gaze, they saw smoke trailing from the sky.

"Not again!" Embassy got out of the truck and ran towards it… still dragging Hinata.

"Hey! Embassy!" Yuya jumped out and followed.

"Yuya! What is wrong with you!" Yuzu crawled out with Raito and the two ran after the three.

* * *

The group reached the building that was on fire and saw something shocking.

There was a building on fire, of course, however, there were bodies littered across the ground. Some of them bleeding, some of them already bled out, and some of them completely burned. Of course, there were those who actually were alive and fighting monsters.

"Raito!" Raito turned to the right and saw two people running up to him.

"Kazuto-kun, Asuna-san, what's happening?"

"The meeting house, and all of the leaders inside… they're all burning" Asuna cried.

"What?! You mean this building… is where the leaders were supposed to meet?"

"What on earth would they get for doing this?" Yuzu had tears flowing a little bit and she stumbled before Yuya caught her and turned her away from the scene.

"It's fine Yuzu, it's okay" he comforted her.

"Who did this?" Embassy hissed.

"So… the Bujin Riders appear!" all of them turn in the direction of the voice, seeing a monster (Albino Crocodile) walking up to them while standing next to someone.

"Here we are, finally meeting" the boy said.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"My name is Wilson, I am the Bujin Rider who will take your place in the history books!"

"A Bujin Rider?" Yuya said.

Wilson suddenly showed a Sengoku Driver before showing a Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

**Blood Dragonfruit!**

A Crack opened above his head and the Blood Dragonfruit Armor Parts floated down.

Locking it in, he swung his arms around him.

**Lock On!**

He threw one arm to the ground while he threw the other one to the sky.

**Down Fall!**

The Blood Dragonfruit Armor Parts fell onto his shoulders.

**Blood Dragonfruit Arms: Awaken! Destructive Dragon!**

Bujin Dreigon brandished the Blood DragFangStaff.

"So… who dies first?!"

"Let me handle this guy" Raito took a few steps forward before putting on a strange belt.

"Raito, tell me you're not doing this without us" Kazuto and Asuna stepped up besides him.

"Kazuto-kun, Asuna-san, you guys have to go, the more Riders there are, the bigger chance we have"

"No… there's no chance we'll survive this, you guys can survive this own your own. It'll take a Rider with your strength to do this, so that's what we'll get" Raito smiled to Yuya and Embassy.

"Basically, run" Asuna sweetly said before they all turned back around.

"Henshin!"

**Open Up!**

**Turn Up!**

**Standing By! Complete!**

Faiz, Blade, and Leangle got into stances before they ran at Bujin Dreigon and the Albino Crocodile Inhumanoid.

"Let's go" Yuya nodded to Embassy before the four of them ran away.

"Wait! We can't just leave them!" Hinata tried to hold Embassy back, but to no avail.

"We have to find a couple of allies of mine, then we can surely be safe!" Embassy said. "We have to find Spider Riders Gaim and Dreigon!"

* * *

Later, the group sat in the middle of a clearing.

Embassy was leaning against a tree, keeping watch with Yuya and Yuzu on the other side of the tree.

Yuzu was actually asleep, and her head was on Yuya's shoulder. Hinata was on the other side of the clearing.

"So who are these Spider Riders you speak of?" Yuya asked Embassy.

"Allies of mine, they are Kamen Riders like you and I, but one of them prefers to go by Spider Rider instead of Kamen Rider"

"Are you sure they can be trusted?" Yuya asked.

"Besides you, they're the only option we have"

"I have to ask, how did you know I was an Arc Rider?"

"Arc Rider?"

"My version of Kamen Rider"

"_Kyomibukai _(Interesting), I knew because of that belt you're wearing. The only time I see anyone wearing that kind of belt is cosplay or they're the real deal. You have the rings on, and those belong to Kamen Rider Wizard, so I would have to presume you are him."

"Hm, very reasonable" Yuya smiled.

"Do you guys mind shutting up?" Hinata interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Embassy asked her.

"I'm trying to concentrate and I can't focus with you two blabbering on over there"

"What exactly are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out how to get reception to call for help"

"Get it through your thick skull, we're in a different world, everything is different here"

"Uh" Hinata pocketed her phone.

"Why are you even here in the first place?" Embassy sighed.

"Wrong place, wrong time. Besides, it's not like I asked to get almost kidnapped and then kidnapped for real by you people!"

"We didn't kidnap you. Why were you alone anyways?"

"Because my family is dead, okay? And whatever family I had left don't care enough to see me at all!"

"So? Anyone in your situation would not force their problems onto others like you have been doing to us"

"Do you even care about what I just said?"

"Even if I did, what makes you think I'd be upset? They're not my family"

"Why is it I had to be stuck with the heartless one? Why couldn't it be with your look-alike?"  
"Oh, Zet-kun? I doubt he'd be interested, he has that Aqune girl. Same with his friend Hunter, he has… what was her name… oh yes, Corona"

"Why would I care who is with who?"

"Well, you seem interested in Z, your fellow competitor i-"

Embassy was interrupted when Yuzu smacked him over the head with a large paper fan.

"Shut it! Both of you! This arguing isn't going to solve anything. Embassy, what is your problem?"

"Well for one thing, I'm trying to help save us and Hinata here won't let me do my job"

"Okay and Hinata, what is your problem"

"Fine, the truth is that I entered the competition to find solace in what my family enjoyed: music, unfortunately they are either dead or missing."

"Okay, Embassy, she is upset over her family going missing and Hinata, he is just trying to help, so just stop arguing!"

And with that note, Yuzu walked back to Yuya, sat next to him, and promptly passed out with her head on his shoulder.

Silence.

Before:

"Well… that happened" Yuya noted.

* * *

**Gaim:**

* * *

Regular text: Orange Arms

Talking: "Orange Arms"

Different language (Mainly Japanese): _"Orange Arms"_

Belt, Lockseeds, and Finishers: **Orange Arms**

Thoughts and Flashbacks: _Orange Arms_

Thought Communication: **_"Orange Arms"_**

* * *

Gaim and Arrow drove down a dirt road for a while before Gaim suddenly lost control and crashed.

"Hunter!" Arrow stopped and checked on the two who were riding the bike.

Gaim deactivated his suit, changing back into Hunter before he stood up and helped up the young man who was riding the bike with him.

"Corona, there's not time to stop, they're still following us" Hunter told Arrow before she disengaged her transformation.

"I'm sorry, but can someone please explain what is going on?!" their companion said.

The three stopped their conversation and turned before backing up as several vehicles drove by. One of said vehicles unexpectedly threw a tarp on top of them, immobilizing them as several people started to pick them up and stuff them into one of the trucks.

Someone got off one of the vehicles and looked at the scene in front of him.

"Greeeat! I can't imagine a better encounter." The person said.

* * *

-The next day-

Hunter opened his eyes before sitting up, realizing where he was.

"Hunter, are you okay?" Corona went to his side.

"Yeah, where are we?" Hunter looked around, seeing they were stuck in a cell.

"It looks like we were flung into another world by that Spider Rider" Corona said as both of them stood up.

"Another world?" Hunter said as he investigated the bars of the cell. "Oh yeah, I think I remember something like that" Hunter turned around. "Back in the Outer World, I learned some history before I met you guys. The Honnouji where Nobunaga died wasn't a church, which means… this world has a different history then ours"

"Wait, who's Nobunaga? And what's a Honnouji?" Corona asked.

"Sorry, I forgot, history is different in the Inner World. Anyway, as I was saying- ah, my belt!" Hunter looked down and noticed his Sengoku Driver was missing.

The door outside the cell opened.

"_(This is in English) Hey, you guys! _Feeling _Happy_?" a person and two guards walked in, the person showing that he had Hunter's Sengoku Driver attached by two strips of cloth.

"Ah, my Sengoku Driver" Hunter pointed.

"Wrong, this is my belt now" the person backed away from the cell and held up Hunter's Orange Lockseed. "Let's go!"

**Orange!**

Hunter and Corona looked on with a smile as the man placed the lock on the belt and activated the Cutting Blade, not realizing the blade just tapped the Lockseed instead of activating it.

**Lock On!**

"Henshin!" he raised his head and lowered his arms, as if receiving power as the guards shielded their eyes.

However, he looked down upon realizing he wasn't transforming.

"Yeah, we're the only ones who can transform with that" Hunter stuck his head out of the bars "could I have that back now, please?"

The man took his glasses off and placed them in a pocket before extending his hand, as if for a handshake.

"Hold on, before that, I have to ask, where is that guy we were with?" Hunter asked, putting his hands outside the bars.

"Oh, that guy?" the man pointed to the left. Hunter followed the hand to see that there was a cell at the end of the row. The young man (Yusei) was sitting at the back of the cell, staring at their conversation. "Hi" he waved to them.

Hunter leaned out of the bars to look to his left when the man grabbed his arm and twisted it.

"I'm the general of this castle, called Ieyasu"

Corona attempted to reach through the bars as well and grab Hunter's hand but her hand was smacked away. The young man in the other cell stood up.

"Answer my question, and maybe I'll give you your belt back. Are you guys' friend or foe?"

"I'm not your enemy!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Then why does your suit resemble Bujin Gaim?"

"Bujin Gaim? You mean that guy?"

"I've got a real grudge against him. If you're allied with him" he pulled a sword out of its sheath and placed it against Hunter's neck. "…I'm cutting you down"

"Yeah right, if anyone is cutting him down, it's me!" the young man called from his cell.

"You three are very interesting after all. You've got my trust. He released Hunter and waved his hand, causing the guards to unlock the doors to the cells.

"You know, I think you three would get along well with him if he was alive."

"Who?" the young man asked.

"Bujin Wizard" Ieyasu showed off a ruby ring: The Flame Style Ring.

Corona took a breath before she spoke up.

"Can you tell me about this world?"

"We generals battle to take the other's land to unite the country. Each general has their own guardian: A Bujin Rider. Victory is dependent on the Bujin Rider. However, in the middle of this war, another, unfamiliar Bujin Rider appeared and changed everything. He served no one and sought to conquer everything. He was known as Bujin Gaim.

"He began to defeat Bujin after Bujin, taking each province."

"Finally, he took down our own Bujin Rider: Bujin Wizard."

* * *

**After the Events of Dreigon's story:**

"Bujin Double, Kabuto, X-Omega, and Storm have fallen; it's only a matter of time before Bujin Gaim takes the country."

Standing in what amounted to a throne room, Hunter, Yusei and Corona simply watched as the group in front of them conversed.

"We will have no choice but to surrender" another man said.

"Surrender? No, no" Ieyasu got up from his throne.

"We're not lacking a Bujin like before." He walked towards the three in the back.

"Let me introduce you. They are our new Bujin Riders!" he pointed to Hunter and Corona as the men suddenly appeared behind him, applauding.

"What."

"EEH?!"

"They've sworn to help me take the world."

"Who said that!" Hunter got in his face.

Snapping his fingers, Ieyasu watched as a servant came forward, holding a tray with both of their Sengoku Drivers and Lockseeds on it.

"Take this. I entrust this to you" Ieyasu told Hunter and Corona. "A memento of Bujin Wizard" he handed Hunter the Flame Ring.

"To celebrate the new Bujin, let's go falconing!" Ieyasu enthusiastically said.

* * *

Later, the group traveled through the mountains, Ieyasu holding a large bird cage… for some reason.

"Why do you look so upset?' Ieyasu asked Hunter.

"You should know! We never agreed to be your Bujins!"

"Didn't you say you'd defeat Bujin Gaim?"

"That doesn't mean I'll take the world when I'm done! We're going back to our world when this is done" Hunter said.

"It does seem a bit unfair for you to force this upon them" Yusei added.

Ieyasu looked forward and saw something in the mirror on the truck.

Turning around, he saw a young boy on a white motorcycle following them.

"Oh, Bujin Fourze"

"An enemy?" Hunter and Corona turned around.

"It's fine, he's the Bujin of an allied province. He calls himself Yuma though"

The bike drove in front of them, stopping and preventing the group from moving.

"Watch out! It's a trap!" Yuma shouted.

All of a sudden, the ground in front of Yuma exploded, kicking up dirt everywhere.

Everyone immediately flew in random directions, landing on the ground as monsters surrounded them.

The men got up and drew weapons before charging the monsters.

Yuma on the other hand, moved over to the main four. (Hunter, Corona, Yusei, and Ieyasu).

"Corona!" Hunter held up his Sengoku Driver.

"Got it!" Corona held hers up.

The two of them held up their Lockseeds.

"Henshin!"

**Marionberry! / Orange!**

**Lock On!**

Slicing their Lockseeds open, the two ran as the Armor Parts formed over their heads and began to descend.

**Come On! / Soiya!**

**Marionberry Arms: / Orange Arms:**

**Arrow Of Light! / Hanamichi, On Stage!**

Gaim and Arrow used their weapons and began to attack the monsters.

"This is our chance!" Yuma told Ieyasu and Yusei before the three of them began to run off.

They actually got pretty far when two figures jumped in front of them. And of course, it was the Albino Crocodile Inhumanoid and Bujin Dreigon.

"So who to kill first?" Bujin Dreigon taunted.

Yuma stepped forward and placed on a bulky silver and cyan device.

He flicked down the four red switches before placing his right hand on the lever on the side.

**3!**

**2!**

**1!**

"Henshin!"

Within a few moments, Fourze was doing battle with the two enemies.

* * *

Gaim slashed at a monster before he punched it back and then he slashed it again.

As he finished off his opponents, he noticed that the others were having trouble.

He pulled out a red Lockseed with a strawberry on it before he clicked it open.

**Ichigo!**

Replacing the Lockseeds, he locked it in and sliced it open.

**Lock On! Soiya!**

The Ichigo Armor Parts formed above him and fell, but as it did, Gaim took a step back and he kicked it.

The Armor Parts flew through the air and hit the monster that was attacking someone before it flew back and landed on his head.

**Ichigo Arms: Shushutto Spark!**

The Ichigo Kunai formed in his hands but he immediately lowered them seeing a monster that was about to kill someone.

The someone dropped to the ground and Gaim jumped into the air, throwing the Ichigo Kunai, which exploded against the monster, knocking it back before he jumped in with his Musou Saber and slashed across it.

"Hey! Are you okay!" Gaim asked.

"Bujin-san… our lord… please protect our lord" the man groaned… then he stopped moving…

"Hey! Hey!" Gaim shouted, shaking the man.

Looking up, he saw that the other men were being defeated by the monsters.

"Stop it!" he shouted, running at the monsters with his Musou Saber out.

* * *

Arrow slashed at a monster, knocking it back before she fired an arrow at another.

However, the third monster slashed at her chest, and the other two followed through, knocking the weapon out of her hand before knocking her back.

Getting back to her feet, Arrow pulled out a Lockseed before she activated it.

**Lime!**

Placing it onto her Driver, she locked it in and sliced it open.

**Lock On! Come On! Lime Arms; Rapier Of Speed!**

Arrow aimed her LimeSlicer in front of her before she sped over to the monsters and slashed at them repeatedly, disorienting them. Appearing in the middle of the three, she swung her LimeSlicer around before hitting the blade on her belt again.

**Come On! Lime Squash!**

**"Pillar Screw!" **Stabbing the LimeSlicer into the ground, several energy pillars of energy formed around her before she spun in a circle, hitting each pillar and sending them at the monsters, destroying them.

Looking around, she began to run before something appeared in front of her.

"Eh! You again!"

"Yo! So what do you think about this strange world?" Akarui Fenikkusu asked her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was sent here with a partner to do something, but in all honesty I can't remember what I was supposed to do." Looking down on his hand, he looked back at her before tossing something to her.

Catching it, Corona looked down to see a small black object with a circle in the center and a "T" shape on the side.

"When the time comes, I think you're supposed to use that Den-O Pass to form a bigger power, but that's just my assumption."

He turned around.

"Be sure to get your group together again and return to your world, it'd be a true shame if opponents like you were lost in this world. A shame indeed" he walked away.

* * *

Fourze attempted to do battle with Bujin Dreigon and the Albino Crocodile Inhumanoid, but he was constantly getting attacking and couldn't get any hits in.

"Yuma!" Yusei appeared in the side and ran in to help.

The Albino Crocodile Inhumanoid opened its mouth and let out a hissing noise.

And somehow, Fourze began to turn into energy.

Then all of a sudden, Yusei ran by and tackled Yuma out of the way.

Well, he tackled Yuma out of the way, but his Fourze suit was absorbed in, along with the belt.

Ieyasu looked at the scene before he pulled out a sword and charged Bujin Dreigon.

"A general who's lost his Bujin still wants to fight? How interesting. I'll enjoy seeing how you disappear from existence" Bujin Dreigon pointed his weapon at Ieyasu and reared it back.

"Ieyasu!" Gaim jumped in and threw an Ichigo Kunai at Bujin Dreigon, stopping him before he pushed him away.

Then Arrow jumped in with her LimeSlicer before she knocked the Albino Crocodile Inhumanoid back and started to slash away at it.

Gaim slashed at Bujin Dreigon with his Musou Saber before he stabbed forward with an Ichigo Kunai.

Bujin Dreigon intercepted both attacks before he spun in a circle and attempted to strike Gaim with his weapon, missing as the more agile Rider avoided him.

"Hold still so I can kill you!" Bujin Dreigon whined.

He stabbed forward, but Gaim blocked with a Ichigo Kunai before he moved it aside and slashed across his chest multiple times with the Musou Saber.

* * *

Arrow stabbed forward before she slashed wide and swung left.

Her opponent actually managed to bob and weave out of the way before it opened its mouth.

Arrow stabbed into its mouth, stopping it before she kicked it in the chest. Then she removed her weapon and slashed across its chest before she drop-kicked it.

The Albino Crocodile Inhumanoid growled before spreading its arms.

Its tail suddenly extended, attacking Arrow.

Blocking most of its attacks, she could do nothing as it broke through her guard and struck her several times.

Of course, Gaim took notice of this.

"Corona!"

"Hunter!"

That was her last word before the Albino Crocodile Inhumanoid opened its mouth and let out a hissing noise before it absorbed her.

"CORONA!"

In his rage, Gaim took out a green Lockseed and clicked it open.

**Suika!**

Above his head, a large green Watermelon Armor Parts fell from a Crack and he placed the Lockseed onto his belt, he sliced it open.

**Lock On! Soiya! Suika Arms: Odama! Big Bang!**

**Yoroi Mode!**

The Armor Parts unfolded into a large set of armor, which Gaim used to do battle with Bujin Dreigon and the Albino Crocodile Inhumanoid.

Quickly, he knocked them away and ran to Ieyasu and picked him up before changing back into the giant watermelon and rolling away.

**Odama Mode!**

"What's going on?!" Ieyasu shouted as the Armor Parts rolled.

Yusei and Yuma both got up before Yuma boarded his bike and started it.

However, Yusei simply whistled and a bike crashed into Bujin Dreigon, knocking him down as he got onto said bike.

Nodding to each other, the two drove off.

* * *

"So you let him get away!" Bujin Gaim slashed at Bujin Dreigon, knocking him down as KR Wyvern simply watched the exchange.

"But it's fine though! All of the Bujin Riders powers of our world and the Bujin Riders we took from the other worlds are ours as well! The plan can continue!" Bujin Dreigon declared.

"You guys are hopeless" KR Wyvern walked over, waving her hand in the air.

A strange portal opened near them, revealing a couple of people fighting before it turned to someone fighting in the background.

"More of them? Heh, alright, take them too!" Bujin Gaim demanded.

The Pitcher Plant Inhumanoid nodded and chirped before it jumped in the portal.

* * *

Lumen and Sparkle stood on the cliff where Bujin Fourze was defeated.

Lumen leaned over and picked up a small orange switch with a 1 and a rocket design on it.

"How do you think Leon, Magma and the others are doing?" Sparkle asked.

"We gave Jane an extra Driver. If they find Z then they'll have a field day. If they're still where we left them then I'm sure they'll be fine" Lumen told his younger sister.

* * *

Hunter and Ieyasu ran through the dark, before hiding in an abandoned building.

"That was close. Would have died without you" Ieyasu sat down on the ground.

Hunter stacked boxes in front of Ieyasu before he started to leave.

"Hide here"

"Wait-wait-wait-where are you going?" Ieyasu stopped him.

"I have to save Corona and find Yusei and Yuma. That's all there is to it."

"It's no use."

"What do you mean?" Hunter demanded.

"Once they're swallowed, they're beyond saving."

"No-no! There has to be some kind of chance! Can we destroy the source or defeat them, cant that work!" Hunter panicked.

"The same thing happened to Bujin Wizard too. Don't worry about your friend, you'll get over her like I did Bujin Wiz-" he was interrupted by Hunter, who punched him in the face.

"Don't say that! If I have to do whatever it takes then I'll do whatever it takes!" Hunter said.

"Listen to what I'm saying, there is no hope to save her, okay? Besides, if you fall too, who will help me take the world?"

"I don't care about taking the world, just let me save her" Hunter growled. Then he realized what he just heard.

"They all fell protecting you! How could you care about taking the world when those people DIED for you! Why don't you care!" Hunter grabbed Ieyasu by the collar.

Ieyasu tossed Hunter aside.

"Would you be happier if I broke into tears? I carry on their will. After all, we worked together to take on the world!"


	6. Part 6: Arc Rider X Spider Rider: Finale

Movie Special 6: Arc Rider Wizard &amp; Apprentice X Spider Rider Gaim &amp; Dreigon: The Fateful Sengoku War! (If this name doesn't make sense, warn me)

* * *

**A/N Finally, here is the event we've been waiting for! And Let me just say, it will get long (and by long I mean at least 30 pages) and feature some original content, and some from the movie itself. And if you enjoyed, please leave a review and/or check out the story this originated from: Spider Rider Gaim and Dreigon, mainly because Arc Rider Wizard and Apprentice doesn't exist yet, but I hope for it to some day in the future.**

* * *

Regular text: Special

Talking: "Special"

Different language (Mainly Japanese): _"Special"_

Belt, Lockseeds, and Finishers: **Special**

Thoughts and Flashbacks: _Special_

Thought Communication: **_"Special"_**

* * *

Hunter, Ieyasu, Yusei and Yuma all returned to Bujin Wizard's land, entering the castle.

However, they were subject to surprising news.

"Bad news! A new Bujin Rider has appeared!"

"What?" Ieyasu responded.

"He's gathering the fragments of the armies from the provinces destroyed by Bujin Gaim. He's waging war"

"What's this Bujin Rider's name?" Hunter demanded.

"Bujin Baron"

"Baron?!" Hunter responded.

"You know him" Ieyasu asked.

"…Igneous" Hunter whispered.

* * *

Igneous sat surrounded by flags and vassals in a field.

Ranmaru ran up and began to talk to Igneous.

"We found a suspicious group of people wandering around, so we captured them"

A couple of people dragged four people in.

"You can let us go now, we can't hurt anyone!" Z told them.

"Igneous? What's with the get-up?" Aqune looked ahead and saw the person in front of them.

"Insolence" Ranmaru stood up to strike Aqune.

"Wait!" Igneous stopped her "leave us" the vassals nodded and left, albeit reluctantly with Ranmaru.

"What are you two doing here? And who are they" Igneous asked Aqune and Z before gesturing to the other two people.

"This is Yugi Moto and this is… well let's just call him Yami Yugi for now" Z said.

"How do you know who we are?" Yami Yugi asked

"Long story short, I'm connected to Embassy, who has a universe-wide database on everything and everyone for some reason"

"Anyways" Aqune interrupted "we're looking for Hunter and Corona. I believe that if we find them then we'll have a better chance of finding the others"

"I can tell you where they are" Igneous got up. "Go to them"

"Go? What about you?" Aqune asked.

"I'll stay behind." Igneous eyes briefly flashed a crimson color. "I'm going to fight in this world! This world is that same as our own. After the battle, you either obtain everything… or lose everything"

He turned to the four.

"Tell them: My army is about to attack their location. They can surrender or be destroyed; their pick."

* * *

Later, the four are seen in the back of a truck as it travels down a road.

"What do we do about Igneous? We can't just leave him as we return to our world." Aqune told Z.

"I think our best bet would be to get Hunter, you might be able to knock some sense into him."

Any further conversation was halted when the truck grinded to a halt as a portal opened in front of them, the Pitcher Plant Inhumanoid jumping out of it.

"Great, just great!" Z got his Driver out and placed it on but he was knocked away.

"Found you, Priestess of Fate!' the monster grabbed Aqune.

"What are you saying!" she shouted, struggling to break free.

They did this for a few moments before something happened.

"Ha!" a Rider (Wizard) wearing all black with several gems on his suit appeared out of the forest and fired at the Pitcher Plant Inhumanoid, catching it on its back.

"So it's you again. Will you give back Reiji?" Wizard asked.

"A Spider Rider?"

The Pitcher Plant Inhumanoid got up before firing several blasts at him.

**DEFEND, PLEASE!**

Blocking the attacks, Wizard went on the offensive, slashing away at the Inhumanoid with his weapon.

The Inhumanoid attempted to attack but Wizard easily sidestepped and fluidly moved around the monster, attacking as he did before he knocked it further away.

The Pitcher Plant Inhumanoid got back up and prepared to fire when Wizard activated another ring.

**CHOIINE, SPECIAL! SAEKO!**

Holding his arm in front of him, a Magic Ring appeared before it blasted the monster with flames.

Knowing it was about to be defeated, the monster jumped into the woods, running away.

Wizard was about to run after it when he was stopped.

"Yuya, don't you think that's enough?" Yuzu ran from the forest and asked him.

Turning around, a Magic Ring appeared under him and traveled upwards, causing his suit to dissolve and changing him back into Yuya, who walked over to Aqune.

"Are you alright?"

"Hey pal, that's my line" Z appeared beside Aqune.

"Oh, it's you" Yuya pointed at Z, recognizing him.

"Oi, Zet-kun!"

"Eh?" Turning, Z saw someone standing at the edge of the woods.

"Embassy… and Hinata?"

* * *

Later, the group was at the castle, looking around and seeing the people running.

However, Aqune noticed someone and ran to them, Z following close behind.

"Corona… now what am I going to tell Aqune?"

"Tell Aqune what?"

Spinning around, Hunter saw two people he didn't expect.

"Ah! Z, Aqune!" he got up and faced them. "What are you two doing here?"

However, he looked behind them to see a figure walking up.

"Who are you?"

"The ring Mage. But, just call me Yuya Sakaki" Yuya told Hunter.

"You're… Gaim, correct?"

* * *

SLAP!

Currently, the group (consisting of Hunter, Aqune, Z, Yuya, Yuzu) was sitting somewhere outside the castle.

"How could you let that happen to Corona!" Aqune shouted at Hunter.

"It's not like I tried to let her get caught! I did what I could and if I could save her right now I would!" Hunter shouted back.

"So you're not going to fight?" Yuya asked him.

"Yuya!" Yuzu looked at him with a sort of shocked expression, but he ignored her.

"Corona died right in front of me and someone tried to protect his lord, but he ended up dying in my arms! I'm not going to fight. This battle isn't a game."

"Strange, Igneous said this world was the same as our own" Z said out loud. "You either win and get everything as your prize or lose and lose everything, or at least something along those lines."

"If you lose everything, you die! Why does Igneous want the world that badly?" Hunter told Z.

"Sorry to interrupt" Yuya interrupted "but I don't think that lord is fighting just because he wants the world."

"Then why fight!" Hunter demanded.

"Not all fights are to gain something. Sometimes people fight to protect others"

"I fight because I'm trying to keep the world safe from Helheim" Z added.

"I think the desire to protect is the same all around" Yuya nodded.

"Won't you regret it? Not fighting to protect when in fact you so have that power?"

Hunter looked at Yuya.

Yuya clenched his fist. "No I don't, I will still fight and even though I don't fight to protect, I don't regret anything." He walked past Hunter and turned to see him once more "Even if you don't fight, promise me something. That even if you don't ever fight again, that you'll keep moving forward with your life. To become stronger for those you care about"

* * *

"The Bujin's power have been gathered" Bujin Gaim spoke aloud.

"Good, that means we can start!" Bujin Dreigon ran to the tree.

"Wait!" Bujin Gaim attempted to stop him, but to no avail.

Bujin Dreigon touched the tree, but the energy collected in his arms and sent him back.

"You idiot! The power of all the Bujin Riders from our world the others are too much for any mere mortal to handle. When we have the Priestess of Fate then we can absorb all of the powers for ourselves." KR Wyvern sighed.

The three began to walk away when the tree behind them started to sink into the ground…

* * *

"Tomorrow, Bujin Baron's army will arrive at this castle" Ieyasu told Hunter, Yuya, and Z, who all stood before him. "I will ask again, as a Bujin, will you fight for us?"

"I have to ask you something" Hunter said. "Why do you fight in this war?'

"In order… to protect our people."

"Protect?"

"People are dying to protect you though!"

"Even so, we're low on food. We need to spread our lands to gather more food"

"So you only care about your country's people and not others?" Yuya demanded.

"That's why we need to unite the country in order to create a world of peace. I swore on my life that I will unite the country to make a world where everyone is happy"

He picked up a ring with a cyan gem in the center.

"That's what I sword to my friend"

"That friend died protecting me"

"My lord" Yuya interrupted, seeing the ring.

"Let me show you a trick"

**DRIVER ON, PLEASE!**

"A trick?"

Switching sides on his belt, Yuya held up the Flame Ring.

"Henshin"

**FLAME, PLEASE! HI, HI, HI HI HI!**

"Bujin Wizard!" Ieyasu moved closer to see.

"I promise you this. We are the final hope" Wizard turned to take a look at Z and Hunter.

"My lord, my lord!" someone ran into the room.

"What is it?"

"Two strangers have been spotted on the premises, we have brought them in."

Gesturing behind him, two people we led in, albeit with both struggling.

"Let go of me already!" Masumi shouted at her captor.

"Kai? Masumi?" Wizard looked at the two, though a bit of anger could be seen when he looked at Kai.

"Oh? Yuya? What are you doing here?" Kai looked at Wizard in surprise.

* * *

Now, Yuya and Yuzu finished explaining the story to Kai and Masumi, who sat on the ground in front of them.

"So that's what's happening? Of course, I should learn to expect things like this around you, Yuya" Kai sighed.

"Be serious Kai, there's war almost on our doorstep" Yuya got exasperated.

"I am being serious. There's a time for talk and a time for action. Unfortunately this is one of the times of action we have to handle."

"Where have you been this entire time while we were stuck here, Yuya!" Masumi interrupted.

"We didn't know where you were, and we couldn't do anything with the last Phantom we had to deal with." Yuzu tried.

"Oh? A Phantom? How did that go?" Kai asked.

"Fine, but that doesn't matter-" Yuzu said.

"How did it go with Koyomi's ring? Did you find a place for that?"

"Yes I did" Yuya started to get mad.

"Good, you have to go back to school, there's a ton of work you missed that you need to catch up on"

"Shut it Kai!" Yuya erupted.

"This isn't some game that you can just come back from with a second life. This is real war! You can't just hope that you're magic can make you come back to life again!"

"Hey! That actually worked"

"Kai, come on, don't lie to yourself that was with my help" Masumi consoled him.

"Be serious!" Yuya shouted "I have had it with this stuff happening and I would like it if you people would just stop pushing my buttons!"

"Ooh I reckon he's had his rage bottled up for a while, how do you think he's managed to keep that much emotion under wraps-?"

He was suddenly subject to Yuya punching him in the nose.

"Yuya!" Yuzu declared.

"Would you just stop! It's times like this where I can't help but let my emotions come out, where I can't help but let my emotions guide everything I do! I barely made it through that conversation with Hunter about fighting for protecting others. I was this close to actually strangling the guy!"

"Being alone with only a ring to talk to REALLY started to affect your personality, didn't it?" Kai still somehow found the need to tease Yuya.

"Kai!"

"Okay, I'm sorry, I had a lot of stress on my back in recent times and I'm trying to joke around to calm myself.

"Stress. Stress! STRESS! YOU WANT TO SEE STRESS, HOW ABOUT ALMOST DYING APPROXIMATELY 50 TIMES IN ONE YEAR! HOW ABOUT, ACTUALLY LOSING EVERYTHING AND FINDING OUT THAT I ACTUALLY COULDN'T SAVE SOMEONE I CARED ABOUT! HOW ABOUT THAT I ACTUALLY DID SOMETHING TO LIVE UP TO MY DAD'S NAME, BUT NO ONE SEEMS TO THINK THAT I DID SO TRUTHFULLY AND EVERYONE JUST SEEMED TO COME UP WITH WAYS TO ONE-UP ME! HOW ABOUT THE FACT THAT I WAS ALMOST SACRIFICED AND KILLED FOR SOME OLD MANS DESIRE! HOW ABOUT SOMEONE WHO I LOVED AND CARED ABOUT, DYING IN MY ARMS! AND HOW ABOUT THE FACT THAT I'M YELLING AT MY COMRADE, WHO CAN'T SEEM TO GET A GRIP ON REALITY!" By now it was apparent that Yuya was holding back his tears.

"…well at least you haven't died like I did"

"THAT'S IT!"

Yuya got up and punched Kai in the face, sending him tumbling to the ground.

"Yuya!" Yuzu gasped.

Masumi just looked on in shock.

"Oi, Yuya! What was that for!?" Kai got up and fixed his jacket.

"CAN YOU TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!"

"It's a bit hard, when I'm just getting over something myself!"

"KAI, WE HAVE SOMETHING WE NEED TO DO BUT YOU DON'T SEEM TO CARE!"

"Hey" Yuya turned around, only to get slapped by Masumi.

"Calm down, we know that we have a job, but you don't have to take it so seriously"

Yuya calmed down a little. "I have been suffering for this job for so long and when I recently think I'm done, then I get dragged into here for this too!"

"Yuya, you do know the saying, right? A hero's work is never done?"

"For just once can you people give me a break!?"

"I thought you were supposed to be the strongest of all of us, how is it you're so susceptible to mental damage?"

Out of nowhere Yuya pulled out his WizarSwordGun in gun mode and pointed it right in Kai's face.

In retaliation, Kai pulled out his CrossBlade in crossbow mode and pointed it at Yuya's head.

Silence.

Yuya looked at Kai with a harsh expression and Kai looked back at Yuya, looking nonchalant.

"Why so calm?" Yuya spoke up.

"I just spent a long time under my Phantom's influence and I finally feel free, why do you sound so upset?"

"I'm finally done with fighting the Phantom's, having fought them with more dedication then you had, and people actually looked to ME for hope. I think I deserve a break." Yuya spat.

"Yuya" Yuzu whispered.

"In case you forgot, I actually died from this"

"I know you did, and you're alive again. Stop bringing it up" Yuya hissed.

"You can't just come back to life and expect that reaction, Yuya"

"I don't care, it's the fact that you keep bringing it up in every argument."

"Would you prefer it if I dropped dead again and didn't get back up?"

"No, it's in the past, just stop bringing it back up"

"Seriously, calm down!"

"Can you just not?"

"Kai… I understand that you have to let your emotions settle after your Phantom takes over, but that doesn't excuse you from acting like we're nothing."

"And why not? I'm entitled to have my own rights"

Yuya dropped his arm to his side.

"Kai, just don't start right now, OK?"

Yuya sighed and then walked away.

Yuzu looked between Kai and Yuya before she started to chase after him.

* * *

Z watched from a window as people ran by, preparing for war.

"Z!" turning around, Z saw Aqune walking up.

"What's wrong?"

"Bujin Baron's forces are coming, and the soldiers are getting ready."

"Are you sure? Is there anything we can do to help?"

"I'm not sure."

"Alright, come on, get ready to Henshin"

"Henshin?"

"Yeah, you have a Driver, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, but, I can't transform and fight alongside you"

"Why not?"

"That's the problem… no matter what Lockseeds, no matter what method I use, I can't transform with the others anymore. After the final battle with Mantid, we were at peace until the Invess came, and everyone is getting stronger but me, so I just think it would be best if I stayed out of the way, even if I can "Henshin"."

"Wait… so you're basically a pacifist? Then why are you a Spider Rider if you won't fight?"

"No, actually, I will fight if necessary, and I will help if I can as a regular Spider Rider, but otherwise, I can't fight with you guys and manage to keep up"

"So you've kept up this façade for so long and no one else has noticed?"

"Well, yes, but…" Aqune fell silent, not even bearing to look back up at Z, who was simply staring at her.

"You must think I'm a complete idiot, fighting when I can't stand it"

"I wasn't going to say that" Z grinned and walked towards her, using his hand to brush part of her hair behind her ear. "I was going to say that this makes you an even more interesting person to be around. I guess the saying is right, you learn something new every day"

Aqune looked right at Z with a look of surprise before she smiled.

But as she did that, Z felt a slight feeling of… pain.

* * *

Igneous and Ranmaru stood at the front of a large group of people, all of them walking towards the castle on Bujin Wizard's land.

Arriving, they stood at the end of the bridge.

At the window overlooking it, Z and Aqune watched from their point as Ieyasu walked up and watched from behind them.

"Oh, it's you, where's Yuya?" Z asked Ieyasu.

"I don't know, according to his "apprentice" he and his girlfriend with the pink hair left to go somewhere"

"What? Right before this vital battle?" Z whispered that last part to himself.

In front of Igneous, the gates opened, and Hunter stepped out, alone.

Igneous glared at Hunter and walked towards him, by himself.

"Must we go to war?" Hunter asked.

"By doing this, by taking the world by force, I can bring it all together and let peace reign. And what will remain is a world where the truly strong can get what they earn, while the weak must fight to prove themselves" Igneous said.

"But to do this" Igneous took out his Banana Lockseed. "I will fight to take the world!"

"Fine! Then fight me"

"What?"

"One-on-one. Only our lives need to be risked." Hunter said.

"If I lose, we surrender, in return, if you lose, then you will join me in fighting Bujin Gaim and his forces"

Hunter and Igneous glared at each other for several seconds.

"Very well!" Igneous suddenly said.

"Let's go!" Hunter declared.

Placing their Drivers on, the two of them took their Lockseeds out.

"Henshin!"

**Orange!**

Swinging his arm to his left side, he swung it back around so that it was on is right side, and almost rearing back for a punch before he threw it into the air and brought it back down again, slamming the Lockseed into the slot.

**Lock On!**

"Henshin!"

**Banana!**

Igneous simply twirled the Lockseed around his finger before placing it onto his Driver and locked it in.

**Lock On!**

Above their heads, two Cracks formed, with the Orange and Banana Armor Parts floating down before the Cracks closed.

Then the two began to fight.

Hunter ran forward, punching Igneous in the face before punching again. However, Igneous blocked and punched him in the head and kicked him in the gut.

Punching again, Igneous went over Hunter's head as Hunter ducked under the punch and turned around before spinning in a circle, the Orange Armor Parts following as Hunter kicked Igneous in the face.

Both of them stood up before they finally "cut" the Lockseeds on their belts open.

**Soiya! / Come On!**

**Orange Arms: / Banana Arms:**

**Hanamichi, On Stage! / Knight Of Spear!**

The Armor Parts fell onto their respective users before the Riders drew their weapons, going to battle.

Slashing wide, Gaim drove the DaiDaiMaru forward, only to be blocked by Baron who retaliated by swinging his BanaSpear back and stabbed forward, missing as Gaim moved aside and swung, both of them betting a stalemate as their weapons met in the center.

From the window above, Z, Aqune, and Ieyasu simply watched from overhead, however, Z suddenly turned around and left the room.

Gaim and Baron suddenly jumped off the bridge, falling onto the ground below as Bujin Baron's forces simply attempted to get a better look.

Gaim slashed across Baron's chest multiple times before he kicked him away and Baron retaliated by swing rapidly, hitting Gaim nearly every time.

Finally, he knocked Gaim's weapon out of his hand and slashed again, knocking him against the wall before he pinned him there.

"What a fine age! This world appreciates those with power. I wish that I truly had been born in this age!"

"This isn't the era we were born in!" Gaim grabbed his Musou Saber and slashed, sending Baron away.

Baron dropped his BanaSpear before holding up a Lockseed and opened it with Gaim doing the same.

**Mango! / Pine!**

**Lock On!**

**Soiya! / Come On!**

**Pine Arms: / Mango Arms:**

**Funsai! Destroy! / Fight Of Hammer!**

Gaim swung his Pine Iron around and caught Baron, who swung his Mango Punished in front of him, blocking the attack.

"I've decided to fight to protect a man!"

"Do you want to protect that lord that badly!?" Baron declared.

Gaim pushed back, knocking Baron off him. "Wrong! The man I want to protect is you Igneous!"

"What?!"

"The power we've obtained doesn't exist to hurt others! The power exists to protect our friends and our places."

"If you believe that… then prove it!"

**Come On! Mango Squash!**

"**Punish Mash!" **Baron swung his Mango Punisher around himself before throwing it at Gaim, who hit the Cutting Blade on his belt in retaliation.

**Soiya! Pine Squash!**

Jumping into the air and over the Mango Punisher, Gaim kicked the Pine Iron and sent it towards Baron, who exploded upon contact for some reason.

Igneous fell from the explosion and tried to get up, only to receive the Musou Saber pointed in his face.

"I've decided to give up the fighting."

Gaim reached to his belt and closed the Lockseed, changing back into Hunter, who held his hand out for Igneous. "Now a deals a deal, fight with me"

Igneous smirked and reached up to Gaim, taking his hand and standing up.

"Alright, we'll fight Bujin Gaim; together!"

"Yes, and when we're done, we return to our world"

From their vantage point, Ieyasu and Aqune smiled.

Then the entire earth started to shake.

* * *

"Hey! I know you're here!"

Z ran around the province, looking around for something.

"Come on out, we need to talk!"

"And why do we need to talk?" a voice rang out.

Turning around, watched as a familiar figure walked out into view.

"How did you even know I was here in the first place?" Akarui Fenikkusu asked.

"Because, whenever something big happens, I can always trust that you'll be somewhere nearby. Besides, everywhere we go you seem to be there, one step ahead of us. And you love a good fight, so I figured you'd be where the biggest fight is to either be a spectator or be someone who took part."

"Ok, you've got me there, but why talk to me; we're supposed to be enemies."

"That may be true, but at the same time, in this twisted world, we could be allies."

"Tell that to the Riders who have been defeated." Akarui held up a card "this is a remnant of a Rider who perished from fighting Bujin Gaim. Decade, I think his name was"

"Akarui, we need as much help as we can get to fight these guys, fight alongside us"

"Why? I have my own mission. And while I may be close to finishing it, I want you to prove why I should help you"

"Because, you're a Kamen Rider too; Firebird. And by that logic, since you're in this world, you're a Bujin Rider too. If you are around and someone like Bujin Gaim is around, you won't stand a chance without backup. That's why we all have to stick together to survive"

"Hmph…. How interesting" using his clawed hand, he tossed Z the card, causing Z to grab it by reflex.

"I won't fight alongside you, if that's what you wanted, but I will be fighting somewhere, but don't get your hopes up that it'll be for you" Akarui told Z before he walked away.

Z looked down at the card in his hand before the ground beneath him started to shake.

Running back to the castle, he watched as vines and roots began to sprout from everything.

* * *

"Z!" Hunter and Igneous ran in from the side. "What did you do!?"

"Yes, blame me for the killer roots that appear out of nowhere. Where do you get the idea I can summon ROOTS of all things? Now vines with Helheim fruits, that's a different story!"

Within moments, a giant tree sprouted from the building.

Running around the place to get a better look, the three soon ran into Bujin Gaim, Bujin Dreigon, and KR Wyvern.

"Hand over the Priestess of Fate!" Bujin Gaim declared.

"Priestess of Fate?" Hunter asked, confused.

"The woman in the castle tower." KR Wyvern exasperatedly explained.

"I see, so you're the one who attacked Aqune and the others before!" Hunter shouted.

"Um Hunter, that was a monster, not this guy" Z attempted to whisper to his ally.

"When all of the Bujins have fallen and the Priestess of Fate is in our hands… the world will be ours!" Bujin Dreigon declared.

"I need that woman!" Bujin Gaim shouted.

"You won't get your way!" the three took out their Lockseeds but were immediately pushed back.

"Let us handle this guy, you guys go ahead and get to Aqune"

"Magma… Slate… Leon and Jane?" Hunter was shocked to say the least.

"We've been trapped in this world too, but it's about time we got to fighting as well." Magma cracked his neck.

"In that case" Z waved his hand and vines trapped the three Riders, keeping them busy for a while.

Waving his hand again, a vine grew across the wall with several fruits and plucked two of them off "you guys will need these. Take this Gridon, Knuckle" he reached into his jacket and, somehow, pulled out two Sengoku Drivers before giving them to Magma and Slate along with one of the two fruit.

"Sorry, I don't have one for you" he told Jane.

"It's fine, I already have this in the bag!" she pulled out the Sengoku Driver she got from Lumen.

"What the- Where did you get that!?"

"Your prince, now you guys get going, I don't think they'll wait any longer!"

Igneous reached into his pocket and pulled out a Lockseed before putting it into Jane's hand.

"Good luck" he told her and the three FINALLY took off back to the castle.

The four of them got into a line before they placed their Drivers on.

In the case of Magma and Jane, the Drivers faceplates changed so that they had a mask. With Magma, it was the Gridon helmet while with Jane; it appeared to be reminiscent of a mask that a ninja would wear.

In Magma and Slate's hand, the Lockseed fruit changed. For Magma, it was a Donguri, while for Slate it had a beige and light orange look to it and the code L.S.-02.

All of them held up their Lockseeds.

"Henshin!"

**Donguri!**

**Kurumi!**

**Durian!**

**Coconut!**

Above each of their heads, a Crack opened and an Armor Parts fell down.

Placing their locks into their belts, they locked them in.

**Lock On!**

Reaching to their belts again, they sliced the Lockseeds open.

**Come On!**

***Guitar Riff***

**Soiya!**

The Armor Parts fell onto each of their heads.

For Magma, Slate, and Leon, they formed the Gridon, Kurokage, and Bravo suit respectively.

However, for Jane, it formed a black suit that was (obviously) designed for a female, and with a silver line going down her side, almost like a gi (or Ryugen's suit).

In sync, each Armor Parts floated down. And surprisingly, it folded down almost the same for all of them except the Coconut, which folded down by the front going down (imagine the way Orange Arms folds down) and the sides moving downwards to simply go around her body like a cloak.

Her helmet was designed like a ninja's and had a white visor to it.

As for Slate, the thing separating him from a regular Kurokage suit was the fact that his helmet was a black repaint of Gridon's helmet. And his eyes were yellow, due to the Armor Parts.

(I admit, this scene was a bit pathetic, I'm not proud of it)

**Donguri Arms: Never Give Up!**

**Kurumi Arms: Mister Knuckleman!**

**Durian Arms: Mister Dangerous!**

**Coconut Arms: Iko! Ninja Assassin!**

Each of the Riders stood at the ready when their armor finished forming and their weapons formed in their hands… or on their hands for Slate.

"Hmph, so… there are more Bujin Riders" Bujin Gaim and the other Riders broke free broke free at last.

"Okay, let's show him how the Inner and Outer World work as one!" Bravo encouraged.

Gridon brandished his Donkachi as the other two got ready.

The Rider Jane transformed into brushed aside the cloak she had, revealing that she had two daggers, one in each hand; both aptly named the Shadow Cutters. "Let the way of the Shinobi overtake you" she said.

The Rider Slate changed into raised his hands, revealing that he had two giant orange and black knuckles attacked to them. Both named the Kurumi Bombers. "I guess I'm not Kurokage, am I? Well, Z did say something about Knuckle so I guess I'm Spider Rider Knuckle!"

"Hmph, Interesting!" Bujin Gaim said before turning to Bujin Dreigon "I leave them to you. Show them what strength is" turning to Wyvern, he nodded and the two of them abruptly left.

Bujin Dreigon looked at the four Riders in front of her before he held his arm out, energy forming the DragFangStaff lance and he stabbed it into the ground, energy spreading from it before it expanded upwards, creating monsters that stood before them.

* * *

Z, Hunter, and Igneous ran through the province, heading back to the castle.

"Wait" Z stopped them.

"What's the matter?" Hunter asked.

Z pointed forward, showing that the Albino Crocodile Inhumanoid was waiting for them.

"It's this guy again" Igneous commented.

"What do you want this time, after all, it's three against one" Z told the Inhumanoid.

The Albino Crocodile nevertheless got into a ready stance.

"I guess it doesn't matter" the three took out their Lockseeds and held them up.

"Henshin!" they ran at Wyvern.

**Orange! Lock On!**

**Dragonfruit! Lock On!**

**Banana! Lock On!**

**Soiya! Orange Arms: Hanamichi: On Stage!**

**Rise Up! Dragonfruit Arms: Awaken! Dragonic Hero!**

**Come On! Banana Arms: Knight Of Spear!**

Baron, Dreigon, and Gaim all brandished their weapons before running at The Albino Crocodile Inhumanoid.

Gaim swung at the Albino Crocodile Inhumanoid but missed as it wormed out of the way, only to get stabbed by the end of Baron's BanaSpear before getting bashed away with the DragFangStaff.

Baron ran forward and swung his BanaSpear like a sword, hitting ACI (abbreviation because it's getting annoying seeing "the Albino Crocodile Inhumanoid" everywhere) in the head before Gaim used his DaiDaiMaru to slash repeatedly at ACI.

Out of nowhere, energy shot from the side and hit them, as Bujin Gaim and KR Wyvern jumped into the mix, fighting alongside the Albino Crocodile Inhumanoid.

"They caught up already?" Gaim shouted.

"Ask again when you remember the fact that they can make portals" Dreigon deadpanned.

Dreigon took the Kage Blade out of its sheath, spinning the hilt so that the blade split down the middle before he slid the DragFangStaff down the middle, initiating lance mode.

Bujin Gaim slashed at Gaim, missing when Gaim jumped aside and blocked with the DaiDaiMaru before grabbing his Musou Saber, using it to slash at Bujin Gaim.

The ACI and Wyvern both swung at Dreigon, who simply moved aside and blocked both attacks before swinging rapidly, hitting both before he jumped back.

"I'll go make sure Aqune is alright" Baron told the group before he began to run, only to be stopped as the Pitcher Plant Inhumanoid jumped in and swung rapidly, missing when his back began to spark and he stumbled forward.

"I'm taking him back this time. And for once, with a little help"

Yuya and Kai walked up, both holding the WizarSwordGun and CrossBlade respectively.

"But don't think this means I forgive you yet, Kai" Yuya told Kai, who simply nodded before they switched the sides on their belts.

**SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

**Shabadoobie Touch To Henshin! Shabadoobie Touch To Henshin!**

Both of them held up their rings.

"Henshin"

**FLAME, PLEASE! HI, HI, HI HI HI!**

**Electro, OK?**

Within seconds, Wizard and Apprentice stood in their place and they switched their weapons to sword/blade mode and running forward, joining in the fight.

Wizard and Gaim slashed across Bujin Gaim before they attempted to strike again, missing as Bujin Gaim blocked both of their attacks.

However, Gaim pulled the handle on his gun back, shooting Bujin Gaim before he stepped forward and slashed repeatedly across Bujin Gaim before Wizard swung his WizarSwordGun around, hitting Bujin Gaim.

Baron blocked an attack from the ACI before he swung in a circle, hitting it multiple times with his weapon. He then moved aside as Dreigon jumped in, stabbing with his lance before jumping up and kicking it in the head, flipping backwards as he landed a kick on Wyvern, who was coming up behind him.

Apprentice helped as well, using his CrossBlade to strike her from behind before he dropkicked her.

And then the group began to switch around and attack different opponents as they did. This went on for several moments until, finally, Bujin Gaim had enough, and slashed at the two attacking him, sending them to the ground.

It didn't help that it was Gaim and Baron.

As the two were sent to the ground, Bujin Gaim reared his two weapons back before running at them.

Dreigon, watching the scene, simply dodged an attack before attempting to run over and attack Bujin Gaim. But he failed when Wyvern actually tackled him aside.

Bujin Gaim prepared to slash downwards…

…Then out of nowhere:

**Melon!**

**Budou!**

Two large objects flew out of nowhere and crashed into Bujin Gaim, knocking him back as two figures ran in front of Gaim and Baron.

"Allow us to handle this." Lumen turned around and told the two.

"Don't worry guys, we can do this, trust us! Just focus on saving your friends, okay?" Sparkle told them.

The two of them held up their opened Lockseeds.

Lumen tossed his into the air and Sparkle swung her arms around herself, before throwing her right arm in front of her. Lumen caught the Lockseed and placed it onto his belt before locking it in. Sparkle slammed her Lockseed into the belt and did the same.

"Henshin!"

They sliced the Lockseeds open.

**Soiya!**

**Hai!**

The Armor Parts dropped onto their heads.

**Melon Arms: Tenka Gomen!**

**Budou Arms: Ryu, Hou, Ha-Ha-Ha!**

Ryugen and Zangetsu got into ready stances before charging.

Gaim and Baron both got up and looked at each other before nodding and running back into the fight.

Wizard slashed across the Pitcher Plant Inhumanoid and "danced" around its attacks before he slashed again.

However, he was just as easily slashed down the hill by the monsters claw.

"Ha!" Gaim jumped in and slashed at the monster, knocking it back before he extended his hand to Wizard.

"Wizard!" he said.

Wizard grabbed it and got up.

Apprentice took this chance to knock Wyvern off Dreigon, the two quickly joined the others.

"Let's go together" Wizard suggested.

"Okay!" Gaim nodded.

The four of them looked to the Pitcher Plant Inhumanoid, who was joined by the Albino Crocodile Inhumanoid and they ran at them, holding their weapons out.

The two creatures fired energy blasts at the Riders, who continued to run even as explosions were happening behind them.

Gaim ran up and slashed at the Pitcher Plant Inhumanoid, knocking its claw back before Wizard ran past and slashed at its chest. Gaim struck again, slashing with both his swords before Wizard spun around and slashed upwards, striking the flap on its chest, opening it.

Dreigon spun his lance around, using it to block every attack from the Albino Crocodile Inhumanoid before he finally slashed wide and disoriented it. Apprentice stepped in and spun in a circle, using the momentum to take a wide slash and hit it across its neck.

Both monsters fell backwards, energy shooting around them before they exploded.

From the explosion, the energy reconstructed to form some familiar figures.

"Reiji!" Wizard exclaimed.

"CORONA!" Gaim ran at his friend.

"Hm? Hunter?" Corona stood up, only to be enveloped in a hug by Hunter.

"Thank goodness" he let go and backed up, his hands on her shoulders.

"You're not hurt, are you?"

"Hunter, I'm fine" she said, blushing a bit.

Zangetsu and Ryugen both struggled with Bujin Gaim and Wyvern, both of them equally beating them before they knocked each other back.

"You guys did it!" Ryugen looked at Corona and Reiji.

"So we're fighting?" Corona asked.

"Reiji, they're-"

"There's no need to say it, Sakaki" Reiji pushed his glasses farther onto his face.

"It's lunch tie, Chimera" Reiji placed on his henshin ring.

Corona held up her Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

**Marionberry!**

"Hennnnn-shin!"

**Set! Open! L-I-O-N! LION!**

**Lock On! Come On! Marionberry Arms: Arrow Of Light!**

Within seconds, Beast and Arrow stood at the ready before running after their allies.

"So… you guys were going to go without me?" Masumi watched.

"I don't think so"

**DRIVER ON, PLEASE!**

"Henshin!"

**Light, Please! Hi-Ka-Ri Hikari Hi-Ka-Ri!**

* * *

Bujin Gaim and KR Wyvern ran through the province, both of them hunting down the Priestess of Fate, but they were stopped soon enough.

In front of them, in a V-formation, was the Kamen Riders.

On the left sat Apprentice, Crystal, and Beast while on the right sat Dreigon, Arrow, Ryugen, Zangetsu, and Baron.

In the center of the two groups was Gaim and Wizard.

"Let's go!" Gaim declared.

"It doesn't matter how many, I'll fight you all!" Bujin Gaim declared, getting into a ready stance.

"I don't know, this looks to be a bit much" Wyvern told him.

"If you don't like it, then leave!"

Wyvern looked at Bujin Gaim and back at the Riders before she ran away.

Gaim and Wizard jumped down, beginning to fight Bujin Gaim and beginning to beat him.

"Guys, I'll go work on freeing the other Riders! Oi, Apprentice, there's something I need you for, you too Arrow, Crystal" Dreigon told the three before he dragged them off somewhere.

"Wait! When did Masumi get here!" Apprentice was heard.

"Okay!" Gaim slashed across Bujin Gaim with Wizard before backing up.

Ryugen and Zangetsu jumped off the cliff before shooting Bujin Gaim, causing his chest to spark.

Then Beast and baron jumped down, both of them using their blades to strike across Bujin Gaim before the six surrounded him in a circle before charging.

* * *

"What makes you think we can save the Riders?" Apprentice asked Dreigon.

"Just trust me. If we can save the alternative Bujin Riders, then we can prevent Bujin Gaim from getting an extra boost"

"But what if they've been absorbed already?"

"It's to my knowledge that Bujin Gaim has absorbed the Bujin Riders, but there is also a chance that the power of all the Riders was to much for one person, but they can still ascend to what can only be described as godhood.

"By saving the Riders, we have a chance."

"How do you know this?"

"Let's just say this has happened before, but it was on a smaller scale then it is today!"

The four Riders reached the base of the tree.

"What do you need us for?"

"There is a chance the Riders will fight, so we'll fight back!" Dreigon nodded at them.

Reaching to his belt, he took off his Lockseed.

**Lock Off.**

He placed it onto his DragFangStaff lance.

**Lock On! 1-2-3-4-5! Dragonfruit Power!**

**"Victory Drive!" **Dreigon drove his lance into the tree, energy pushing him back as he did.

"Hand on!"

**Okay! Special! Let's Go!**

Apprentice glowed with gold energy as he grabbed the lance and held on with Dreigon.

"Okay, we'll help too!"

**Come On! Marionberry Squash!**

**CHOIINE! SPECIAL! SAEKO!**

The two female Riders assisted them.

"Almost there!" Dreigon reached to the tree and placed his hand into the gap.

"If any one is in there, take my hand!" he shouted.

Though the second he did, one could swear they saw a hand appear in the gap to grab Dreigon's.

* * *

**Lock On! 1-10-100-1000-10000! Blood Orange Charge!**

Slashing in a circle, he struck all of the Riders at once. While they were disoriented, he jumped up, heading into the castle.

"Stop! This isn't good! Aqune and Ieyasu are still inside!" Gaim said.

"Let's go then!" Wizard said. The two prepared to leave but were stopped by the Pitcher Plant and Albino Crocodile Inhumanoid.

"Leave this to us!" Ryugen shot the two monsters away.

"Thank you!" Gaim and Wizard ran off, leaving the four Riders to deal with the two monsters.

* * *

"Aqune! Hey! Aqune! Wake Up!" Ieyasu shouted at Aqune, who had bit hit on the head by a piece of falling debris.

However, Ieyasu looked up upon hearing a crashing noise, seeing Bujin Gaim enter.

"Hand her over!"

"What makes you think I'd ever obey that command!" Ieyasu grabbed a sword and ran at Bujin Gaim. Slashing downwards didn't work, as Bujin Gaim quite easily caught and bent the blade.

"Nuisance. Die!" he prepared to stab Ieyasu when he was dropkicked away.

"You okay!" Wizard asked Ieyasu, who nodded.

"Aqune!" Gaim ran in and started to fight Bujin Gaim.

Gaim and Wizard began to fight Bujin Gaim, both of them quite easily being knocked away somehow.

Wizard managed to get Bujin Gaim away, just for Gaim to check on Aqune.

"Aqune! Hey! Are you okay Aqune!"

"Z…" she mumbled in her sleep, but no one heard her.

"She's just unconscious, she should be fine"

Gaim nodded and stood up, running at Bujin Gaim, who was dominating Wizard.

Wizard fell near Ieyasu, who reached into his pocket, took out an object, and shoved it into Wizard's hand.

"Use this!" Wizard looked at the item and nodded before standing up and switched the Flame Ring for it, revealing it to be the ring with the cyan gem.

He placed it onto his belt.

**INFINITY, PLEASE! HI-SUI-FU-DO! BOU-ZABA-BYU-DOGON!**

A Magic Ring appeared under him and traveled up, forming a cyan suit with crystals all over. The crystals shattered to reveal what he looked like now.

An AxeCalibur appeared in his hand and he began to fight Bujin Gaim. Bujin Gaim slashed downwards, missing as Wizard moved out of the way and slashed with the AxeCalibur, hitting him before he kicked him away.

Bujin Gaim slashed at Wizard's chest, however, it did nothing but get stuck on his armor before Wizard moved it and slashed repeatedly across his enemy.

"Take Aqune to safety" Gaim passed Aqune to Ieyasu, who was now carrying her bridal style and he nodded before leaving.

Gaim jumped into the fight, slashing at Bujin Gaim before Wizard took his place and stabbed forward, catching him in the center of his armor. Both of them backed up before slashing downwards, striking Bujin Gaim once more. They then kicked Bujin Gaim in the chest, knocking him over.

"Wow, this feels like déjà vu" Wizard shook his head.

"We did this before, remember?" Gaim asked.

Bujin Gaim began to get up.

"You pests! Let me show you my true power!" Bujin Gaim somehow jumped INTO the tree, a red light forming where he did before it traveled upwards to the top.

Then, out of nowhere:

**Blood Orange Arms: Janomichi, On Stage!**

"THE WORLD IS MINE!" Bujin Gaim declared, spreading his arms as the power surged over him.

* * *

Back with Bujin Dreigon, he was losing against the four Riders in front of him.

Knuckle and Gridon were both doing incredibly well against their monsters, having near perfect teamwork.

Gridon bashed a monster in the head with the Donkachi and Knuckle jumped in beside him, using the Kurumi Bombers to blast it backwards with an explosion of energy.

The other two, Bravo and Shinobi, were quite easily defeating their opponents as well.

Bravo used both of his DuriNoko to slash at two monsters in front of him before Shinobi entered with her Shadow Cutters, slashing repeatedly with them before both of them slashed with their weapons, knocking them back.

Finishing off the last of the monsters, all of them turned towards Bujin Dreigon.

"Let's go!"

**Soiya! Coconut Squash!**

**Come On! Donguri Au Lait!**

***Guitar Riff***

**Durian Squash! / Kurumi Sparking!**

**"Durian Spike Razer!" **Bravo drove his DuriNoko into the ground, trapping Bujin Dreigon in spikes.

**"Gridon Impact!" **Gridon allowed his Donkachi to charge with light brown energy before he swung it, causing the energy to shoot off towards Bujin Dreigon.

**"Knuckle Breaker!" **Knuckle punched forward, energy shooting of the Kurumi Bombers and hitting Bujin Dreigon.

**"Shadow Breaker!" **Shinobi took her Shadow Cutters and combined them, before slashing multiple times with them, rays of energy forming before flying towards Bujin Dreigon.

All of the attacks combined and hit Bujin Dreigon, leaving nothing behind.

"Alright!" Bravo cheered.

All of them turned around to look at the large tree.

"Should we help?" Shinobi asked.

"I think they got this"

* * *

Baron, Zangetsu, Ryugen, and Beast were all doing battle against the two monsters still, all of them at equal strength.

"Ah, look!" Ryugen pointed "something's happening in the tower!"

"What in the world?" Beast said.

At the tree, red electricity arched all over it before several objects shot from the top, landing near the Riders and kicking up dirt.

When it cleared however, it was revealed to be monsters of every kind.

"Oh my!" Beast shouted.

"There's so many!" Ryugen declared.

"It doesn't matter, let's get to work!" Baron shouted, all of them charging.

They all began to do battle, facing off against several monsters at once and managing to be an equal match for most of them.

* * *

Gaim and Wizard were still in the tower, the only difference being that Bujin Gaim was there too… but his upper half was emerging from a giant red lotus flower attached to a moving branch from the tree… this is actually happening, is it.

Gaim and Wizard charged again, but just as easily, they were hit multiple times with branches from the tree that shot out and hit them.

The two of them lay on the ground, noticing that there were flower petals in the air.

"What?"

"This is retribution for underestimating my power!"

The petals exploded, sending Gaim and Wizard out of the castle and they landed near the other Riders.

"What?!" Baron noticed this.

"You okay?" Wizard asked Gaim.

"We're not done yet!" Gaim declared, holding both of his weapons up.

Both of them quickly joined the fight.

Gaim slashed across one monster before he spun and kicked another before slashing it.

As he did this Ryugen rolled by and shot several of the monsters attempting to attack him before firing again, hitting ones attacking her.

Wizard slashed multiple times across multiple monsters before he was back to back with Beast.

"Don't faint on me just yet!" Wizard told Beast.

"Sakaki, you should know how I operate by now!" Beast declared.

Both of them continued on their way.

Gaim slashed at a monster before attacking the Pitcher Plant Inhumanoid.

They managed to get all of the monsters rounded up.

"What now? There are still dozens of them" Wizard said.

"FOOLS! YOU SHOULD HAVE REALIZED THE FULL EXTENT OF MY POWER! I CAN KEEP THIS GOING ALL DAY WITH THE POWER OF ALL THE BUJIN RIDERS ON MY SIDE!" Bujin Gaim declared.

"_Gomen _(Sorry), but I don't think you can count all of us out just yet" a voice interrupted.

Turning to the source, the Riders watched as Dreigon, Crystal, Arrow, and Apprentice walked up.

"Z! But, why are guys here so late?" Gaim asked.

"Because, we had a brief mission to take care of, now we can deal with Bujin Gaim" Dreigon declared.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN HANDLE ALL OF THE POWER I'VE GAINED!"

"Because, you haven't absorbed all of the Bujin Riders powers, only the originals"

"NANI?!"

Snapping his fingers, Apprentice stepped aside, revealing that Embassy was there as well.

"Check your reserves, Bujin Gaim, you only have fourteen of the twenty-nine Riders you tried to absorb. The rest are safe and sound."

"BUT HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!?"

"While you were busy with these guys, we freed them from their prisons…" Apprentice started.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Dreigon pulled the hand out of the gap in the tree, causing it to widen as not one, but a total of FIFTEEN people fell out of it. And also, a couple of items fell out, unnoticed as well._

_"It worked!" Crystal was surprised._

_"Was there any doubt?" Apprentice asked._

_"Are you guys alright?" Arrow asked._

_"We're fine, a little banged up, but we'll manage" Hikaru spoke up (yes, he was there too if you don't know who he is, oh well, should have paid attention)._

_"Okay, go hide, because you'll need all your strength to get free"_

_"Are you serious?! We're taking part as well!" A young man in what could be amounted to a school uniform stood up. He had brown hair. Well, he actually had two shades of the same color in his hair._

_"Yeah, but we can't, Jaden, they destroyed our belts" Guren spoke up._

_"What about us?" Yuma asked, picking up one of the items, revealing it to be his Fourze Driver._

_"You guys can fight, because only the Double, OOO, and Fourze Drivers survived. No more no less." Dreigon said._

_"Then can I be of assistance?"_

_Walking from the side was Embassy, followed by both Yugi's, Yusei, and Yuma._

_"Oh, hey guys, where have you been?" Jaden asked._

_"So to get this straight" another young man with long brown hair wearing almost all black and a camera around his neck stood up "you want us to fight back when we can't"._

_"Not necessarily, you can fight back if I give you power, like this" Embassy held his hand out, a silhouette of an apple appearing._

_For some reason, both Hikaru and Z reacted. _

_"The Golden Fruit!"_

_"Yes. With this, I can construct devices to help you fight"_

_"All of us? With that?" Ceylan pointed._

_"No. I can't reconstruct your belts yet without draining all of my powers. I have enough for two original belts, at maximum. But I do have enough energy for a Driver of the same kind" he pointed to Geo "but I need your ability of creation to help with this"_

_End Flashback._

* * *

"…so to summarize, we're here to take you down!" Apprentice concluded.

"BUT WHERE ARE THESE RIDERS YOU HAVE BROUGHT BACK!"

"They're resting, we can't actually have them fighting now, can we? It's a bit devious, but it'll do" Crystal added.

"FINE THEN! TAKE ARMS!"

The monsters got ready.

"Let's go!"

The Riders got ready… when something unexpected happened.

In front of them, a girl in a white dress with blond hair appeared… and she looked quite familiar.

"Aqune?!" Dreigon asked.

"You all have your task to complete" the Girl in White said.

"OH, THE PRIESTESS OF FATE!" Bujin Gaim shouted.

"If you accept your fate, then take these fruits"

The Girl in White walked in front of them, her left eye glowing as green energy could be seen traveling across her.

As she walked, vines grew from the ground behind her, forming Helheim fruits.

"Fruit? Can I have some?" Wizard asked.

"Shut up and watch" Beast said.

Gaim ran over to the vines and pulled off one of the fruits, looking at it and expecting it to change.

However, a red light began to shine on Gaim's person, causing him to take it out.

It was the Flame Ring he got from Ieyasu.

"Hm, it's already happening" Dreigon whispered before turning to the other Riders and he took out the card he got from Akarui.

"Take out the Rider objects and take the fruit!" he ordered, running over to take one as well, causing the card to glow.

Zangetsu reached behind himself and took out two objects, the orange switch and the joker memory. He tossed the orange switch to Ryugen and moved to the fruit.

At the exact same time, Baron and Arrow took out devices of their own, the red coin for Baron and the Den-O Pass for Arrow.

All of the Riders besides Gaim, beast, and Wizard plucked a fruit off the vines, holding the Rider objects in close proximity of the fruit.

"If those powers choose you… then you will be able to survive" the Girl in White added.

Simultaneously, the objects turned into energy that traveled to the fruit, transforming them into Lockseeds… but they were completely different.

Each of them were differently colored and read: "Kamen Rider" and a name next to that.

With Ryugen, hers was a green Lockseed with Double's helmet on it.

With Zangetsu, his was a white Lockseed with Fourze's helmet.

With Baron, it had a black base and OOO's helmet.

With Arrow, it had a rider's helmet with two red halves on it and a train design.

With Dreigon, it had a magenta helmet with a barcode design.

And lastly with Gaim, it was a red Lockseed with Wizard's helmet design.

All of them looked down to the Lockseeds before Gaim looked up.

"Let's use these!"

They all responded by holding up the Lockseeds and clicking them open.

**Wizard!**

**Den-O!**

**Double!**

**OOO!**

**Decade!**

**Fourze!**

Above their heads, six Cracks formed and an Armor Parts floated down, except they were shaped like the Riders Helmets.

"Look! It's my helmet!" Wizard shouted.

"Huh" Beast responded.

The Riders placed the Lockseed onto their belts before slicing them open.

**Lock On!**

**Soiya!**

**Come On!**

**Hai!**

**Rise Up!**

The Armor Parts descended and fell onto their shoulders as their regular Armor Parts dissolved.

**Fourze Arms: Seishun! Switch On!**

The Fourze Armor Parts unfolded, the top half of the front unfolding onto his back and the sides going onto his arms. The front part folded down with another part folding down as well, revealing Fourze's chest piece design. His helmet had a visor with orange eyes, in reference to Fourze.

**Decade Arms: Hakaisha! On The Road!**

Decade Arms unfolded with the eyes and sides going onto the sides and the front folding down, revealing a chest plate with an "X" going down it. His helmet was based off the helmet from the Lockseed.

**OOO Arms: Ta-To-Ba TaToBa!**

OOO arms folded down with the sides in a similar way to Orange Arms and the front folding down in a similar way to Donguri Arms, with the chest piece being OOO's. The top half of the front folded back the same was as Fourze Arms and his helmet looked reminiscent of OOO.

**Double Arms: Cyclone! Joker! Ha-Ha-Ha!**

Double Arms folded down with the sides like OOO Arms and the top half of the front dong the same as the others. The bottom half unfolded to reveal Double's chest plate. What the helmet looked like should be obvious.

**Den-O Arms: Iza! Climax!**

Den-O Arms unfolded, the "eyes" of the helmet going onto Arrow's arms and the top and bottom half splitting up, the bottom half forming a chest plate and the top half going onto the back.

**Wizard Arms: Shabadoobie! Showtime!**

Wizard Arms folded down the same way as Decade Arms. It should be simple on what it looked like. If not, Google it.

The Armor Parts finished, and weapons generated in each Riders hands.

In Zangetsu's, he had a large Orange Rocket attached to his right forearm called the Rocket Module.

In Dreigon's, he had a long sword that was called the RideBooker.

In Baron's, his sword was a black one with a cyan edge named the Medaljalibur (correct me if I'm wrong)

In Ryugen's, she had a light blue gun with a yellow "W" on it named the Trigger Magnum.

In Arrow's hands, was a black and blue sword with one through four on it and a red blade named the DenGasher.

And lastly, in Gaim's hand was the WizarSwordGun.

All of the Riders got into ready stances.

"Legend Rider Armor?!" Apprentice exclaimed.

"We should go too!" Wizard said.

"Okay!" Beast nodded.

"Let's go then!" Crystal took out a ring with a pink gem and placed it on her hand.

All of them activated rings at the same time.

**CHOIINE! FINISH STRIKE! SAEKO!**

**Hyper! Go! Hy-Hy-Hy-Hyper!**

**Sky Guardian, OK?**

**FANTASY, PLEASE!**

Four Magic Rings appeared and traveled onto the Rider who activated them, changing their armor.

Wizard's Infinity Style had upgraded so that it had golden claws on his hands, a pair of gold wings on his back, a gold tail, a gold dragon head on his chest, and several parts of his armor and suithad changed gold… yeah, this is happening. Anyways, this form was called Infinity Dragon Gold Style.

Beast changed to Hyper form.

Apprentice stood as he changed to Guardian Style, but he had gained upgrades similar to that of Sky Unity Style and Wizard's Infinity Dragon Gold Style except without the gold.

The black on Crystal's suit turned white and the gems became pink and there were more of them.

The Girl in White left.

Gaim turned around, looking at Bujin Gaim as Wizard walked up next to him.

"Let's go" Wizard said to him.

"It's the Final Battle"

"Saa, Showtime da!" both Riders exclaimed.

"Yeah, showtime, Yuya!" Apprentice appeared and said to Gaim.

"Wrong one" Gaim pointed at Wizard and Apprentice realized his mistake.

"Sorry Yuya!"

"That was on purpose" was all Wizard said.

The monsters were getting ready to charge the Riders.

"Come on" Baron dragged Apprentice back with the others and turned him around.

"Let's go!" Arrow said to Crystal, who nodded and held up her staff.

The eight Riders charged the monsters.

Gaim pulled out the LockVehicle he got from the tree earlier and clicked it open before tossing it in front of him, allowing it to unfold to form a silver, black, and yellow vehicle.

Unbelievably, this was a hover-bike named the Dandeliner. Gaim hopped onto it.

"Alright!" Gaim said before putting his hands on the handles.

Wizard and Gaim both flew off towards Bujin Gaim.

Gaim pulled out the WizarSwordGun and pointed it towards Bujin Gaim.

**FLAME! SHOOTING STRIKE!**

Gaim and Wizard both blasted the tree with flames, Gaim from the WizarSwordGun and Wizard from the Dragon on his chest.

Bujin Gaim cried out in pain before he screamed in anger, branches shooting from the tree to attack the Riders, which they dodged.

* * *

Ryugen kicked at an enemy before she blasted it away. She then spun around and punched a monster before standing up straight and knocking a monster aside. Said monster was joined by others and she shot at them before and pointing forward with her right hand.

"_Saa, omae no tsumi o kazero! _(Now, Count up your Crimes!)" she folded the front part of her gun back.

**TRIGGER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Ryugen ran over to the monsters and knocked one of them away with a kick before spinning around and punching two more. Jumping up, she kicked at one and shot it before she spun in a circle and shot the rest of them, causing them to explode.

* * *

Baron slashed at a monster, knocking it back before he took out three coins and placed them in his sword before pushing down a lever, causing the three coins to enter a panel and energy to run down the cyan edge.

"Seiya!" he slashed in an X-shape, however, one of them **broke through reality **as the slash appeared in the air and the monsters and background on the top half of the slash **slid down the slash**. Then everything righted itself and they exploded.

* * *

Arrow slashed at a monster repeatedly before she kicked it away and slashed again.

"_Ore, Sanjou! _(I, arrive!)" she gruffly stated. She raised her right hand to point her thumb towards herself before she threw it back behind her and her left arm was now in front of her.

Holding her weapon in front of her, she ran at the monsters.

"_Iku ze, iku ze, iku ze! _(Let's go, let's go, let's go!)" she slashed across most of them and when she got to the end of the row, she turned around and held her sword up, the blade actually flying off.

"_Hissatsu! Ore no hisssatsu waza! _(The Finisher! My finishing attack!)"

She swung her sword to the left, the blade that flew off following and slashing across the group before she slashed to the right and the blade followed that as well.

As she raised it into the air, she brought her left hand up, as if holding a bow and braced the sword against it, pulling it back as the blade floated down, almost touching the sword.

"ARROW VERSION!" she threw her arm forward, the blade shooting forward and crashing into the monsters before exploding.

"Heh" she rested the sword on her shoulder before she set it down and looked around.

"Did I just act like that? What happened to me?" she wondered.

* * *

Crystal swung her staff around herself before she drove it forward, piercing a monster.

"I guess it's time to awaken that Crystal Fantasy" she punched her ring into a slot on the staff.

**Pierce, the Fantasy!**

She pulled her staff back and swung it around, crashing it into most of the monsters before she relaxed.

* * *

Zangetsu raised his arms to his chest.

"_Uchuu_\- (Space-)"

He threw them into the air, but stopped all of a sudden.

"Kit- guess I'll leave it at that" Zangetsu stopped himself before the rocket flew off, taking him with it but he directed it to the monsters, striking them and causing them to explode.

* * *

Apprentice slashed with his claws before jumping up and kicking a monster, spinning around, he slashed another and stood straight up.

"Saa, Classtime da!" flying into the air, he flew forwards the rest and spun around, digging his claws into the monsters before he landed on the ground, the monsters exploding.

* * *

"Shall we go?"

Dreigon walked towards the monsters, running his left hand up the RideBookers blade before he ran at the monsters, clashing across most of them before he spun around and kicked the Albino Crocodile Inhumanoid.

Slashing across it multiple times, he knocked it back one last time, only for it to get back up and hiss at him.

A row of holographic cards formed in between Dreigon and the Albino Crocodile Inhumanoid and he held his sword back before he ran through the holograms.

His sword glowed and began to energize as he ran through the cards before he reached the last card, ran through it, slashing downwards, destroying the Albino Crocodile Inhumanoid before he turned around, converting the RideBooker to gun mode before blasting the row of cards, the energy he fired growing with each card before it drove through the last group of monsters.

* * *

**Hyper! Magnum Strike!**

"Iku ze" Beast pointed the Hyper Magnum at his crowd of monsters before firing, obliterating most of them and leaving only the Pitcher Plant Inhumanoid behind.

"Time for some payback" Beast said.

All of the Riders stood next to each other and activated their finishers.

**Hai! Maximum Drive!**

**Soiya! Limit Break!**

**CHOIINE! KICK STRIKE! SAEKO!**

**Come On! Scanning Charge!**

**Kick Strike! Go! Hyper Mix!**

**Come On! Full Charge!**

**Alright! Kick Strike! Iku Ze!**

**Rise Up! Final Attack Rider: D-D-D-Decade!**

All of the Riders jumped into the air and fell at the Inhumanoid, crashing into it and causing a small explosion.

* * *

Away from the fighting, Aqune awoke among rubble, hearing fighting going on as she did.

Sitting up, she saw there were people around her, and Ieyasu and Yuzu were in front of her, watching the fight. Hinata was on the side, looking up at them with awe.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"You're awake" Ieyasu went to her, but she stood up and stared at the scene of Gaim and Wizard fighting Bujin Gaim.

All of a sudden, she began to glow and her eyes glazed over for a brief moment, but she almost immediately returned to normal.

"Hey, are you okay?" Yuzu asked Aqune.

Aqune nodded. "Yeah" the two of them looked back up.

* * *

Wizard and Gaim flew around Bujin Gaim before joining back together and flying straight towards him.

"The world will be mine!" putting his sword at his chest, he slashed downwards. However, a single crack traveled down the tree and it split in half.

"No!" Gaim shouted.

Trying to stop didn't work, the tree closed around the Riders, presumably killing them.

* * *

"Yuya!" Yuzu shouted.

* * *

"Sakaki!" Beast shouted.

* * *

"HUNTER!" Arrow added.

* * *

Dreigon looked to the sky, watching this scene in front of him before seeing movement.

Looking down, Dreigon saw a familiar figure stumbling towards the tree.

"I think I saw something. You, come with me" he pointed to Apprentice.

"What?! Our friends just got killed and all you care about is fighting!? Who do you think you are?!"

"Hmph, _Torisugari no Kamen Raida da, oboeteoke!_ (Just a passing through Kamen Rider, Remember that!)"

"Why you-!"

"Have faith in your friend like I have faith in mine… now let's go" Dreigon ran off and Apprentice begrudgingly followed.

* * *

Inside some kind of area, Gaim (Orange Arms) and Wizard (Flame Style) stood back to back with their heads down before they started to look up.

"Awaken, Bujin Riders from different worlds."

Around them, bright lights shone before every Bujin Rider from Kuuga to Wizard appeared in a circle around them.

Gaim and Wizard looked around in amazement.

"The trapped Bujins" Gaim said.

"We entrust this to you" Bujin Wizard said to them.

"Please accept our power."

"Our wish."

"To create a world where people can live in peace."

Every Bujin Rider started to speak their one phrase before they all spoke as one.

"Accept the power of the Bujin Riders!"

The Bujin Riders were replaced by symbols that were all different and with obvious power behind them. The symbols were replaced by the Bujin Riders again, who fell towards the Spider Rider and the Arc Rider in Rider Kicks.

Each kick connected and the Bujin Riders dissolved into green particles of energy that started to connect together again as balls of light in both Riders hands.

"Leave it to us" Wizard said.

"Yeah" Gaim nodded.

* * *

Bujin Gaim began to groan in pain before two items erupted from the tree.

It was Wizard riding the WizarDragon and Gaim in Suika Arms.

* * *

"Yuya / Sakaki!" Yuzu and Beast shouted.

* * *

"Hunter!" Baron and the other Riders sighed in relief, however, Arrow was noticeably silent, much like the first time Gaim used Suika Arms.

* * *

The two faced Bujin Gaim once they were a fair distance away.

Gaim straightened out the armor before Wizard activated a ring.

**CHOIINE! KICK STRIKE! SAEKO!**

Gaim jumped out of the Suika Armor, changing back into Orange Arms as the WizarDragon shifted around to form a large claw that suddenly was the right foot of a giant Wizard.

The Suika Armor Parts reverted back to it's armor mode and the giant Wizard kicked the ball, sending it towards the tree, where it crashed into and drove a hole into it.

Bujin Gaim howled in pain and sent several hundred explosive petals at the two, who fell towards him in Rider Kicks.

They drove through the flower petals before they finally hit Bujin Gaim and flew past him, causing him to explode.

The tree finally started to break, falling over from the hole in the trunk. From the hole, water surged into the sky and turned into clouds. Then it started to rain.

"It's water! It's water!" Gaim said.

"Yes, and that's the sky" Wizard sarcastically pointed out for Gaim.

"Rain! Rain!" Ranmaru began to shout with the forces of Bujin Wizard and Bujin Baron. They all began to celebrate and they threw their weapons down as they did.

Wizard and Gaim shook their hands, turning back to the scene in front of them with their ally Riders watching.

* * *

The rain eventually cleared. Yuya and Hunter both walked out onto a field, seeing the peaceful scenery.

"It's full of hope" Yuya said.

"Yup, and to think that we managed to save a world" Hunter said. Behind them, Igneous, Sparkle, Corona, Lumen, Yuzu, Masumi, Hinata, and Aqune gathered.

"And it was due to everyone's power that we did" Yuya added.

"Oi, don't be picky, Chimera, you get what you get, no exceptions"

All of them turned to see Reiji carrying a large basket of Helheim fruits as he was walking towards him. For some reason, he was holding one of said fruits to his belt.

"Um… I don't think you should let him have those" Hunter pointed out.

"Sorry, Reiji, what are you doing?" Yuya ran over.

"Oh, Chimera told me that he likes these apparently. And that he'll eat these instead of magic" Reiji pushed his glasses farther onto his face "I honestly think it's troublesome, his appetite."

"Hey guys!" Leon called out.

Leon, Jane, Slate, and Magma appeared.

"Eh? What are you guys doing here?" Aqune asked.

"Hey, some of us may not be Spider Riders, but we will help out our allies if necessary" Leon told her.

Sparkle smiled and held up a Lockseed that was blood red with the code L.S.-07 and she clicked it open.

**Insert Ending Theme: Teppen Star By Hitomi**

A portal opened behind them, and it led to Helheim.

"Let's go" Lumen told them.

"Then, I guess we'll be going" Yuya held up a ring and showed it to them as Yuzu and Masumi walked over to him.

"But, shouldn't we wait for Kai and Z? We never knew what happened to them after we left" Hunter asked.

"Wait for who exactly?"

Embassy, Z, and Kai all walked over to the group.

"We already sent the others back to their dimensions, and we're sure going back after all of this." Z said.

Kai smiled and shook Z's hand before walking over to the Arc Rider group.

Waving, the group stood there as Yuya activated the ring.

**TELEPORT, PLEASE!**

A Magic Ring appeared and took them away, leaving the rest behind.

* * *

At the castle, Ieyasu looked out the window before he spoke up.

"Goodbye, Bujin from another world."

* * *

In the remains of the tree, a person walked over to the remains of the lotus flower that held Bujin Gaim. They sifted through them before they came across the Bujin Gaim Sengoku Driver.

Picking it up, they smiled maliciously before placing it on, causing it to glow before a yellow strap wrapped around them.

* * *

Later, the group was at the arena, behind the curtains.

"Well, things seem back to normal here" Z spoke up.

"Yeah, but time doesn't seem to be any different" Aqune said.

"Think about it this way, we were gone for a while and we needed to be back here by the end of the week, that has to qualify for something." Embassy added.

"Even so, there's still the matter of the final two." Corona smiled.

"I honestly can't believe Hunter made it to the final two" Igneous sighed. Well, to be fair, he did just lose a bet about how Hunter would lose.

Turning to the stage, the group saw that Hinata was on stage, singing the song "Teppen Star" (Yes, she's singing the ending theme, nice twist, huh?).

"So what are we going to do about her? She knows about us now" Embassy said.

"We have to get her to trust us, otherwise our secret could be exposed" Igneous spoke in all serious.

"Not entirely, actually" Z said.

"Excuse me?"

"In all actuality, she never saw us transform into Spider Riders, only into Kamen Riders, so our secret is still safe for now"

"Still, we have to make sure she keeps that a secret too"

"So we befriend her, can't be that hard, right?"

"That's the thing, we have enough people as it is, we can't go over capacity without someone having to die" Z said.

"Z, come on, no one is going to die" Hunter said.

Z sighed and looked to the ground.

* * *

In another world, Guren, Beni and Ceylan were with their friends.

"Where were you guys for so long, and don't give us that crap that you told the news" Gen said.

"Well, let's just say we were somewhere you wouldn't believe" Beni blushed and smiled at Guren, who smiled back.

* * *

Yuya, Reiji, Masumi, Kai, and Yuzu all appeared just outside the Duel School.

"We're home!" Kai sighed happily.

"It's been so long as well" Masumi said.

"No doubt there are people who were worried about us when we were gone. I doubt our reunion won't gather some kind of attention from authorities" Reiji said.

"It'll be okay" Yuzu smiled before she took Yuya's hand and stepped over, kissing him on the cheek. "We've gotten through worse"

"Why is it everyone's timing has been so weird?" Kai asked out loud.

* * *

Raito and Kirito both sat in the yard as Asuna and Suguha trained.

"Well, this has been an adventure I don't think I'll forget" Raito said.

"Even so, we still have our own job to do" Kirito said.

"Got that right" Raito held up his repaired Faiz Gear and looked over it.

"Embassy sure got the details right"

"I think he may have even added a few functions"

"Hey, are you guys paying attention?!" Asuna called out to them.

"You may be Kamen Riders, but that doesn't mean we can't still beat you guys up!" Suguha jokingly added.

"Hm… wait, that reminds me, Kazuto-kun, whatever happened to Kamen Rider Wyvern?"

**End Theme: Teppen Star by Hitomi**

* * *

"Come on!" back in Bujin World, Aqua was holding up Wilson with the Wyvern Inhumanoid.

"Where are we going?" Wilson wheezed.

"We're going to rest and recuperate before we can take revenge against Gaim and Dreigon."

"You're going to attack my opponents?"

The three of them turned to see Akarui Fenikkusu standing there with his arms crossed.

"Who are you?" Aqua demanded.

"Akarui Fenikkusu, the source of your demise"

"You think you can kill us?"

Aqua let go of Wilson and walked forward.

"Henshin"

**Fruit Duo! Lock On! Count Zero! Fruit Duo Arms: Orange! Dragonfruit! Mix Up!**

Wyvern walked brandished her weapon before running at Akarui, who got into a ready stance.

**TIRE EXTENSION!**

Well, that was the plan.

**DIMENSION CAB!**

Out of nowhere, an orb of energy shot from nowhere and crashed into Wyvern, sending her flying.

The orb stopped and finished forming, revealing it was a light blue… car? It had six tires. Four of them were in their standard place but the other two were attached to the back. Currently, on the front left tire, there was a yellow and black tire.

"A car?"

The door on the right opened.

Every got ready for whatever came out…

"Oi, oi, what's the matter now Rusheron? I thought you could handle this type of thing again" Out of the door came Shunsuke Ryder.

The other door opened and someone else came out.

"Ryder, what did you do?" Kaz demanded.

"You act like it's my fault"

"It is! You knew Rusheron couldn't handle the dimension travel and you did it anyways!"

"Calm yourself Kaz, Rusheron could handle it but it had some difficulty attempting to locate Vegas.

As if on cue, a white toy car appeared on a road that generated itself before the car jumped and landed on a holster at the side of Shunsuke's belt. The holster had three slots, two of which already had cars in them one. One was violet and had green tires with a "mouth and fangs" painted on. The other car was orange and black with a mixer design. However, the part that spun around was at the front instead of the back.

"Shunsuke, it appears we hit someone"

A third voice spoke up.

"Oh, really?" looking around, Shunsuke spotted Wyvern.

"Oh, I'm sorry we don't have to talk about insurance, do we?" Shunsuke took out some money for effect.

"What are you blabbering about?" Akarui snapped.

"Wait… she's near the monster holding that guy up… Vegas, which side is the bad side" the white car on his belt emitted a few noises "I see"

Shunsuke reached into the door and pulled something of the dashboard before he walked away from the door.

He placed the object on his waist, revealing it to be a belt.

"Let's go, birdman-san. Looks like I'm sharing the spotlight with you today, be grateful"

"Birdman?"

Shunsuke twisted the key on the side of his belt and raised his hand into the air, revealing he had a small blue toy car in it. The belt began to emit a sound quite similar to a car starting before a tune began almost immediately after.

Holding the blue car out, he twisted the back around.

Holding his left arm down, he placed the car into the brace on his wrist before holding his arm up.

"Hen-SHIN!"

He pushed the car up and pulled it back down, like a lever.

He threw his left arm into the air, palm facing away from the group before he turned his arm around, threw it to his right side, and brought it down to his left.

**RUSH!**

A blue circle appeared around him and traveled up, several pieces emerging from it before it attached to him, forming armor and a suit before it completed.

His armor was mainly light blue with a car theme and he had a large black line from his left shoulder to the right side of his waist. His under suit on the other hand was white with black lines running down the sides.

His helmet was based on a car as well, with his "eyes" being based off front lights, the back of his helmet having rear tail lights, and from the back of his head, a spoiler piece formed. On his forehead was the stylized letter K.

On the side of Rusheron, the black and yellow object on the tire disconnected and flew away. The tire itself retracted into the car, spinning as another object formed from energy before it returned to normal, the object flying off and spinning before it made contact with Ryder's suit, going through it and forming around his armor.

**TYPE: ACCEL!**

An upbeat tune played from the belt.

**Insert Theme: SURPRISE-DRIVE by Mitsuru Matsuoka EARNEST DRIVE (Sung by Hunter Steele)**

Rush popped his neck before patting his hands together, as if getting dirt off of them before facing Wyvern.

"Kamen Rider Rush. Okay, let's Rush towards Destruction" Rush got into a ready stance when Akarui held his hand in front of him.

"Henshin"

His suit formed around him and Rush got next to him.

"Oh, so you're Kamen Rider Birdman? I see, let's get going then, Birdman-san"

"It's Firebird"

"Whatever"

Rush and Firebird got into ready stances.

The Wyvern Inhumanoid dropped Wilson and ran over to KR Wyvern, standing next to her.

Rush and Firebird ran at the two.

Firebird formed his Feather Edge and Shot, slashing at the Wyvern Inhumanoid before firing at it and knocking it back. He jumped forward, punching it in the face before slashing across its chest again and he spun, kicking it.

* * *

Rush flicked his wrist before he punched forward, hitting Wyvern before he blocked a punch and kicked forward, catching her across the leg, causing her to fall forward before he kicked again, sending her into the air before he punched her.

Skidding across the ground by her feet, Wyvern stood up and summoned the DragFangStaff Lance before running again.

She tried to stab and slash at him, and he managed to dodge a few of the attacks, ultimately getting a lot of them in before he was sent flying, rolling across the ground.

"Hm, how strong… how interesting!" standing up, Rush took one of the cars off the holster on his belt with his left hand and he flicked the back around.

Twisting the key on his belt started a standby tune. Holding his left arm up, he took the blue car out and threw it into the air, the back flipping back around before it formed a road a drove off. He passed the car in his left to his right and flipped the back around before placing it into the brace and activating it like a lever, again.

**TIRE KOUKAN! **

The tire on his chest flew off and hit Wyvern, who was tired of waiting and as a result, got knocked back for impatience.

The tire on the front left of the car retracted and spun, forming another tire before it returned to normal and the tire shot towards Rush.

**SPIN MIXER!**

The Tire was grey like concrete and had holes indented across it. However, Rush had trouble standing up with it on.

"I never get used to how heavy this thing is."

Wyvern ran at him again, slashing downwards.

However, Rush simply turned his body and blocked the attack with the tire before he punched forward.

Twisting the key on his belt again, he started the standby tune before pushing the lever up three times.

**MI-MI-MIXER!**

The tire on his chest spun before he unleashed a blast of cement at Wyvern.

The attack hit, freezing her in place as she struggled to move with all the weight.

"Hmph" twisting the key again, he took the car out of his brace and replaced it with another car from the holster before he activated it.

**TIRE KOUKAN!**

Another tire formed from the car and shot forward, hitting the tire on his chest and replacing it. However, the tire split into three parts at the contact. One was the tire o his chest, which had a monsters face on it. And the other two parts were a green monster head that was split into two pieces, leaving the fangs out to be used.

**MASSIVE MONSTER!**

Rush caught the two parts by the back, revealing them to be weapons before he ran at Wyvern and activated the key and lever again.

**MO-MO-MONSTER!**

Running at Wyvern, he smashed the weapons against Wyvern several times before he smashed them together like a mouth one last time, causing her to fly backwards and crash into the ground, the concrete breaking.

"I would finish this now, but I think that someone would like to finish you themselves."

He switched the cars again, activating his transformation gimmick one last time.

**TIRE KOUKAN!**

The tire replaced his current one, splitting into three pieces again. This time, the other two pieces were almost identical except being differently colored at certain parts and having a dollar symbol on it. They two pieces replaced the monster claws.

**DREAM VEGAS!**

"Iku zo, Vegas"

Rush ran at Wyvern, who was just getting up before he bashed her in the chest with one of the Vegas parts before bashing her with the other, knocking her back.

He dropkicked her before getting up and throwing both shields at her.

"Oi, Birdman-san, let's finish this"

"Didn't I tell you not call me that?!"

Rush activated the key on his belt caught the blue car from before, replacing Vegas with it before he activated it.

**ALL TIRE ATTACK!**

All of the tires he used went to the two opponents before hitting them multiple times, disorienting the Wyvern Inhumanoid and KR Wyvern.

Rush and Firebird both met together.

"You might want to step back for this" Rush suggested before he twisted the key and pressed a button on his brace.

**HISSATSU!**

"Hm?"

Rush stepped away from Firebird and activated the lever.

**FULL THROTTLE: ACCEL!**

Rusheron started to move and circled around them fast, blurring as it did.

Rush turned towards the circle and got ready.

Firebird held his sword and gun out, getting ready as flames surged around him.

Holding his gun out, he fired several bullets at the two. However, Rush jumped up the second he did, his foot making contact with the tire on the back of Rusheron and he flew backwards towards the two enemies, his foot extended towards them.

He kicked the two, however, he flew back in a different direction and he hit the tire again, flying back towards them and hitting them repeatedly flying back each time he did.

Finally, he hit the tire one last time and he reared his leg back before extending it, becoming charged with blue energy.

Firebird finally slashed wide, a wave of energy flying towards the two and Rush kicked them, both attacks hitting at the same time before the area exploded.

Rush still flew forward and landed near Firebird, sliding across the ground for a couple seconds before he stopped and stood up, stretching out.

Turning around to the remains, all he saw was Wyvern's broken Sengoku Driver and a slight blood trail leading away, presumably Wilson's.

"So, I guess we're done here"

Rush twisted the key again and took the car out of his brace, hitting the button when he did.

The circle appeared around him again and his suit dissolved, leaving Ryder.

**End Theme**

He walked back to Rusheron, opening the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Firebird asked.

"We're done here, all that's left to do is leave"

Ryder got into the car and sat down, starting it before he began to drive off.

Then all of a sudden:

"Kaz! Roll down the window, do not puke in the car! In fact, why did you even stay in during the Finisher at all! You know what happens!"

"I know! I'm Sorry!"

* * *

**End of Movie Special.**

**Coming Soon:**

**Spider Rider Gaim and Dreigon Arc III: The End of the Spider Riders**


	7. Special Ending

**Special Ending:**

**(Due to it being New Years, I decided to include a battle that was left out. I hope whoever reads it enjoys. But if you don't want to, then don't read it, it's that simple)**

* * *

**A/N: Takes place after Bujin Gaim "apparently" crushes Gaim and Wizard in the tree.**

* * *

Dreigon and Apprentice ran after the figure they saw, taking their time when Wizard and Gaim burst out of the tree.

"Okay, they're done and alive, let's go!" Dreigon dragged Apprentice after him.

* * *

The figure stumbled towards the tree. Well, they stumbled towards what remained of it.

They got to it as rain started to come down.

Dreigon and Apprentice both made it to the tree and looked at the figure.

"Who are you?" Dreigon demanded.

The figure turned around, revealing it to be a young man (Wilson).

"Riders… it's too late!" Wilson put his hands on the tree.

Energy ran through it before entering his arms, causing him to scream in pain.

"What's he doing?" Apprentice asked.

The area exploded, the two Riders flying back before they landed, their suits dissolving.

"Hey are you okay?" Kai asked Z.

Z nodded and both of them got up, looking at the area in front of them.

The tree was surrounded by a sphere of green energy.

From it, Wilson walked out with a crazed look on his eyes.

"What's going on?' Z said.

"Kamen Riders, allow me take your place in the history books with my vassals!" Wilson threw his arms in front of him, green energy flying in front of him before it formed the fourteen Bujin Riders.

"What? That's not possible. The Bujin Riders gave their powers to Gaim and Wizard for the final attack, how are they here?"

"Is it possible that they simply didn't give away all of their powers, only a single fraction of it"

"I didn't think about that"

Wilson laughed crazily as he picked up his Lockseed.

"Henshin"

**Blood Dragonfruit! Lock On! Down Fall! Blood Dragonfruit Arms: Awaken! Destructive Dragon!**

Bujin Dreigon got his weapon ready as he stood by the Bujin Riders.

"Why are they fighting for him?"

"Most likely they're not real. It could be that they simply are just dolls, reconstructed for one purpose, to fight"

"So you're smart enough to figure it out. But are you strong enough to defeat me!? No one will stop me! I will rule over all!"

"Is that so?"

Turning around, Z and Kai watched as Embassy walked towards them.

"Embassy!" Z said.

"So this was his plan all along, to take over the Bujin Riders and use them for his own purpose'

"What do we do, we can't take all of them on"

"You're right, WE can't. But there are those who can"

"What?"

Embassy smirked and snapped his fingers.

"Ha!"

Four people appeared and drop kicked four of the Riders, knocking them back.

They landed and stood up, revealing themselves to be Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, and Yuma.

However, something shocking was that they were wearing Sengoku Drivers with their helmet designs in place of Rider Indicators.

"Guys, what's going on?"

"We're fighting. With your Sengoku Powers in our possession" Yugi said.

"What? You mean your plan actually worked?" Z asked Embassy.

"Why doubt me?" Embassy laughed.

"So where is you "Sengoku Riders"?" Bujin Dreigon taunted.

"You mean us?"

Behind them, Geo and Seth walked up, both wearing Sengoku Drivers and in front of a crowd of other people, Hikaru, Raito, Guren, and Kirito included.

"We're here to fight as well. What, did you think we were just going to leave you guys to do all the fighting?" Geo smirked.

"We may have to go back home soon, but we're going to use all of our time to fight" Seth added.

"But, how?"

"With these" Geo held up a Lockseed that ha a helmet design on it. X-Omega's helmet design.

"Rider Lockseeds?!"

"I had Geo here help me create items that could merge with Helheim Fruits and we distributed them among the Riders."

Z nodded.

"Do I get my own?' Kai spoke up.

"No" Embassy coldly stated.

Kai sighed.

"Enough chit-chat! I will finish you!" Bujin Dreigon got ready, as did the other Bujin Riders.

"Let's go!"

Z and Kai joined the crowd and got ready.

All of them (except Kai) held up their Lockseeds.

"Henshin!"

**Kuuga!**

**Agito!**

**Ryuki!**

**Faiz!**

**Blade!**

**Hibiki!**

**Kabuto!**

**X-Omega!**

**Den-O!**

**Kiva!**

**Decade!**

**Storm!**

**Double!**

**OOO!**

**Fourze!**

**Dragonfruit!**

**Kage Dragonfruit!**

Above each of the Riders heads (except Kai) a Crack appeared and an Armor Parts floated down.

"Iku ze!"

The Riders did their own type of forms before placing the Lockseeds on their Drivers and locked them in before slicing them open.

Kai simply switched rings and activated it.

**Lock On!**

**Soiya!**

**Hai!**

**Come On!**

**Rise Up!**

**Down Fall!**

**Electro, OK?**

The Armor Parts descended and unfolded while the Magic Ring formed Kai's suit.

**Kuuga Arms: Chou Henshin, Ha-Ha-Ha!**

**Agito Arms: Mezamero, Sono Tamshii!**

**Ryuki Arms: Tatakawanakereba Ikinokorenai!**

**Faiz Arms: Mister JustiFaiz!**

**Blade Arms: Sword Of Spade!**

**Hibiki Arms: Tatakikome Kiyome no Oto!**

**Kabuto Arms: Ten no Michi, My Way!**

**X-Omega Arms: Insert, Energize! Lyoko's Hero!**

**Den-O Arms: Iza Climax!**

**Kiva Arms: King of Fangire!**

**Decade Arms: Hakasiha! On The Road!**

**Storm Arms: Elemental! Dimension Hero!**

**Double Arms: Cyclone! Joker! Ha-Ha-Ha!**

**OOO Arms: Ta-To-Ba TaToBa!**

**Fourze Arms: Seishun! Switch On!**

**Dragonfruit Arms: Awaken! Dragonic Hero!**

**Kage Dragonfruit Arms: Destroy! Draconic Villain!**

Within moments, all of the Riders stood ready to go with assorted weapons.

"Okay, it's time for Legends to Unite!" Kage Dreigon announced.

Both sides charged each other.

* * *

(Yeah, I'm skipping most of the battles, sorry)

* * *

Sengoku X-Omega and Storm both joined both Dreigon's and Apprentice as they battled against Bujin Dreigon.

Apprentice swung his weapon around before he stabbed forward, catching Bujin Dreigon as regular Dreigon jumped forward with Kage Dreigon and both stabbed forward.

As they caught Bujin Dreigon, Sengoku X-Omega and Sengoku Storm pulled out bows from nowhere and pointed them at Bujin Dreigon, firing two energy arrows at him, knocking him forward.

Bujin Dreigon shouted in rage and let loose an explosion of energy, causing the Riders to roll backwards.

However, Dreigon and Kage Dreigon both activated a Lockseed.

**Kage Zakuro!**

**Mikan!**

**Lock On!**

**Rise Up! / Down Fall!**

**Mikan Arms: / Kage Zakuro Arms:**

**Strike! Bladed Hero! / Assault! Shooting Villain!**

Kage Dreigon pointed the Kage ZakBurster forward and shot Bujin Dreigon several times.

Dreigon took his Mikan Slasher and united it with his Kage Blade, slashing with both before kicking Bujin Dreigon back.

Bujin Dreigon got his bearings back and looked around, seeing his forces being easily defeated.

"NO! I WILL NOT LOSE HERE!" he let out a roar and all of the Bujin Riders dissolved before they were absorbed into Bujin Dreigon.

And with a shout, he let loose the energy and the Riders were forced to the ground, their suits dissolving.

"I will… I will destroy all of you… I will destroy everything! I will make my own legend!"

Raito managed to get up.

"AAAAHHHH!" running at Bujin Dreigon, Raito was covered by a silhouette before he transformed into the Kabuto Orpenoch.

Punching forward, he caught Bujin Dreigon across the chest before he kicked forward, knocking him back.

"So… you're a monster too? That just proves me right! YOU'RE ALL MONSTERS! AND YOU KNOW WHO THEY CALL FOR THIS? THE KAMEN RIDERS! BUT NO ONE KNOWS! KAMEN RIDERS ARE MONSTERS TOO!" with every word spoken, he attacked the Kabuto Orpenoch, knocking him back.

Seth stood up and was overcome by a cocoon of light before he changed into a black and pink monster covered in spines that tackled Bujin Dreigon off Raito.

"SO I'LL BE THE ONE, THE LEGEND WHO ELIMINATES THEM!" he smashed his fist into Seth, knocking him back before he attacked Raito.

"We may be monsters, but at least we're more human then you are!" Raito announced before he was punched away again.

From the sidelines, a couple of familiar faces ran in.

"What's going on here?" Lumen asked.

"Hang on, Z, Embassy?" Hunter said.

"Kai!" Masumi noticed her boyfriend.

"Bujin Dreigon" Yuya hissed.

Embassy got up and extended his hand, causing vines to wrap around Bujin Dreigon and stopping his movements.

"How annoying" Embassy held his hand out and a black and white light white erupted from it, forming a sword with spikes that was colored black on one side and white on the other.

"Let's go… KagEnder" Embassy ran at Bujin Dreigon and slashed across him multiple times before he kicked him.

Bujin Dreigon grabbed his foot and held him up in the air before he tossed him aside.

Embassy slid across the ground and dropped the KagEnder.

Bujin Dreigon picked up the KagEnder and used both ends to slash across Raito and Seth, sending them back.

They reverted back to human form, and collapsed to one knee.

"Grr" Seth took out a phone and inserted a small disc into it.

Geo got up as well and took out a small item and drew and X in the air with it.

"VivoFighters: Spinax Power!" Seth and Geo ran at Bujin Dreigon again but both were covered in red energy forming a red suit with spines all over for Seth and a yellow and black outfit with a dark red trench coat for Geo and they attacked Bujin Dreigon. Seth slashed across him with his spines before he took out a pickaxe and (somehow) converted it into a sword, slashing across Bujin Dreigon multiple times before he kicked him away. Geo pulled a sword from nowhere and struck Bujin Dreigon multiple times across the head before he stabbed him in the stomach.

Bujin Dreigon blasted him with energy and sent them skidding across the ground.

"Cross Ranger Form, Engage!" Wind circled around Seth and he gained armor and gold highlights before he swung his arm around, getting rid of the wind before he drew a pink sword and black staff from nowhere before running at Bujin Dreigon again.

Geo stopped skidding and pulled a gun out, shooting Bujin Dreigon and disorienting him enough for Seth to strike.

"ENOUGH!" Bujin Dreigon punched Seth and sent him flying as energy covered him and got rid of his suit. He targeted Geo and fired a ball of violet energy at him, trapping him as his suit dissolved.

"No one will stop me! You all will perish today! My strength is proof that I have defeated the Kamen Riders!"

"That's where you're wrong"

"What?!"

Kai struggled to get up, eventually doing so.

"You may have defeated the Kamen Riders, but there is one thing that you forgot"

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"You still have to defeat those who aren't Kamen Riders"

"Those… who aren't?"

"There are more heroes then Kamen Riders out there, like me. I'm a Kamen Rider and an Arc Rider. But there are always people like me who will rise up to the challenge to stop you!"

"Oh, and where are these, other heroes?"

"You just saw one" Z stood up.

"Right there" he pointed to Seth and Geo "a Super Sentai member and a so called Lyoko Warrior. They fight for the threats that we can't handle on our own"

"Actually, I'm not a Super-"

"There will always be different kinds of heroes who fight for others. Even regular monsters, like Raito himself."

"If they exist, then show them to me!"

Z and Kai stared down Bujin Dreigon, but Z briefly looked past him for a moment and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

Z pointed behind him. "Them, the Spider Riders"

Bujin Dreigon turned around and saw Hunter and Lumen.

"Who are-?"

"They're the Spider Riders, heroes who fight for the safety of not one, but two worlds. They're a perfect example"

"So, I just need to kill them?" Bujin Dreigon pointed his Kage Blade at them.

Lumen held up his Genesis Driver (with the Melon Energy Lockseed on it) when Bujin Dreigon fired, causing the Genesis Driver to fly out of his hand and land somewhere else.

"No, you'll have to kill me first" Z spoke up, causing everyone to look at him.

"They're my friends, and the second I let anyone kill them is the second I give up my Rider identity."

"You, who are you two!"

"Us?" Z turned to Kai and looked to the ground, smirking.

"We're just some Kamen Riders who got lost, okay?"

Z held up his Dragonfruit Lockseed and Kai his Electro Ring.

"Henshin!"

**Dragonfruit! Lock On! Rise Up! Dragonfruit Arms: Awaken! Dragonic Hero!**

**Electro, OK?**

Dreigon brandished his DragFangStaff Lance as Apprentice held his CrossBlade in gun mode up and he shot Bujin Dreigon, missing as Bujin Dreigon hit the arrow and diverted it.

Converting it to sword mode, Apprentice nodded at Dreigon before the two charged.

Apprentice slashed overhead and missed as Bujin Dreigon ducked before Dreigon stabbed forward, missing as Bujin Dreigon jumped backwards and swung wide, hitting both of them back.

Dreigon got his bearings back and drove his weapon into the ground, jumping up and using it as a step up to fly higher into the air before he fell towards Bujin Dreigon, hitting the Blade on his belt.

**Rise Up! Dragonfruit Squash!**

He punched forward, but Bujin Dreigon blocked before Apprentice stabbed forward, catching Bujin Dreigon. He spun in a circle and slashed, breaking his guard and allowing Dreigon to continue on his way, punching Bujin Dreigon back.

Bujin Dreigon landed and started to scream. The waves of energy erupted from him, knocking the two Riders back.

Apprentice landed near Geo and Seth while Dreigon flew towards Yuya and Hunter.

"It's no use, he's too strong, let us help!" Hunter told Dreigon.

"Are you kidding me, I'm just getting started!" turning back, Dreigon saw Lumen's Genesis Driver and picked it up. He pressed a button on the top and pulled the Core off.

"Hey!" Lumen shouted.

"Oh shut it, I'm only borrowing it for a moment"

Dreigon dropped the Genesis Driver to the ground and pulled the Rider Indicator off his belt replacing it with the Genesis Core before he took the Melon Energy Lockseed off and held it up, clicking it open.

**Melon Energy!**

His Dragonfruit Arms folded up and flew upwards; a Crack appeared above his head with the Melon Energy Armor Parts floating down. Also, his Dragonfruit Lockseed closed itself and unlocked for some reason.

Dreigon placed the Melon Energy Lockseed in the Genesis Core and locked both Lockseeds in.

**Lock On!**

The two Armor Parts merged to become bulkier and more rectangle like before Dreigon sliced the Dragonfruit Lockseed open, the Melon Energy Lockseed opening as well.

**Rise Up! Mix!**

The Armor Parts landed on his head and unfolded, the back and front unfolding the same way while the arms rotated around a point like regularly. The front part had two flaps that unfolded and revealed the design of a fruit.

**Dragonfruit Arms: Awaken! Dragonic Hero!**

When it finished, it was revealed his helmet was normal, except for the fact that the back had turned silver and his eyes were gold.

**Jinba Melon! (Melon Raiment!) Ha-Ha!**

In his right hand, a Sonic Arrow appeared and he brandished it.

"Alright Z!" Hunter cheered.

"He combined the Armor Parts" Lumen stated in shock.

"So, you took a step up? I won't stand for it, allow me to get something as well"

Apprentice activated a ring on his belt.

**Guardian, OK?**

In his Final Form, Apprentice held up the GuardiArrow before he jumped over Bujin Dreigon and landed near Dreigon.

"Hmph, okay, Dra- no, Riders! Charge!" Dreigon and Apprentice ran at Bujin Dreigon.

Bujin Dreigon stabbed forward, missing when Dreigon spun around and slashed at him, catching him across the chest before Apprentice fired at him with an arrow and disoriented him long enough for Dreigon to shoot him with his own arrow.

The two of them ran at Bujin Dreigon, who threw his lance at them in rage. However, both of the Riders jumped up.

As they did, they glided around Bujin Dreigon's attack and somehow managed to fly around him, landing before they fired an arrow at his back, sending him forward.

Reaching to his belt, Dreigon took the Melon Energy Lockseed off and placed it onto his weapon.

**Lock, On!**

Apprentice tapped the hand on his weapon.

**High Touch, Shining Strike!**

"Come on, they got this" Lumen told Hunter after picking up his Genesis Driver.

"But, we can't just leave them here" he said.

"Knowing them, they'll be fine, let's go" Yuya said.

Hunter looked at his comrades and nodded, walking away with the rest of them.

Dreigon fired an arrow at Bujin Dreigon and Apprentice did the same, knocking him back.

"I think it's time we finished this" Dreigon placed his Lockseed back on the Genesis Core before slicing the Lockseeds twice.

Apprentice nodded and pulled out a ring before activating it.

**Rise Up! Dragonfruit Au Lait! Jinba Melon Au Lait!**

**Alright! Finish Strike! Iku Ze!**

The two Riders jumped into the air and Dreigon somersaulted before falling towards Bujin Dreigon.

Apprentice flew into the air as well. However, the apparition of a griffon appeared and entered his armor, causing his Sky Guardian form to appear, minus the griffon head on his chest.

The two fell towards Bujin Dreigon.

**"Finish Griffon Strike!"**

**"Chou Jinba Rush!"**

As they fell in Rider Kicks towards them, a Magic Ring appeared under them and a griffon's head appeared on Apprentice's foot, roaring.

"HA!"

The two attacks hit Bujin Dreigon, causing an explosion.

Both Riders fell out in their regular armor and they landed on the ground.

"Yosha!" Apprentice shouted.

Dreigon nodded and held his hand out for Apprentice, who looked down before he shook it.


End file.
